Shadow Daddy: Another Side
by LyokoDragon15
Summary: What would've happened if Shad went after Will instead of saving his brothers and dad? Constants and variables determine the outcome. AU to my fan series. M for gore, swearing, and other things yet to be decided. Also, I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested. OCxharem, mass crossover. I made the cover, I know it's bad.
1. Waking up

**Heya everyone. I've been thinking, and I realized that my original idea wasn't too good. So, to make up for it, I've decided to write what would've happened if Shad and co went after Will instead of saving Kur and his little brothers, starting from the paragraph where Shad makes his final choice. And as for why everyone isn't here, they all went to Six Flags… except for Rose, who trapped Shad in her room… again. Anyway, let's get started!**

* * *

**Previously on Shadow Daddy…**

"Wha-" I started only to be cut off by my dad. "Shad, listen to me." An explosion and gunshots almost blew out the speaker on my phone and I heard my father curse before continuing. "We're being attacked over at my house right now and I know that you can take these guys out easily, don't ask how right now. Damn it kids, I said to keep your heads down! I have the police force coming to back me up, but I can't hold these guys off for much longer. Please son, I'm sorry for rejecting your little girl at first, but your brothers and I are in danger here! Help u-" the line went dead. Dad's was a quick trip from here if I went by rooftop, but I'd miss Will if I went to help them. I had to make a choice and fast.

I sighed and grabbed my gear and started to suit up for the raid on the bastard that ruined my friend's life all those years ago and had the balls to attack my blood as a distraction. "Rose, Sapphire," I called out putting my helmet on, a hiss from the air locks engaging filling the room, "you two stay here. I'm going after this motherfucker myself."

"Like hell you are!" Rose shouted at me getting her armor on. "You wouldn't last ten seconds against a full splicer army. But with a Big Sister at your side…"

"And I'm not losing you daddy!" Sapphire sobbed clinging to my arm after putting her mask on. "I already lost one daddy, and I'm not going to lose another one. I don't care if you adopted me, you've been more of a daddy to me anyone else has been in my entire life!"

I sighed in frustration before laughing a little bit. "Alright," I chuckled out before picking my little girl up and putting her on my back. "All three of us are going to raid the splicer base. Jake, you got the chopper up yet?"

"Yeah man!" Jake yelled over to me from his console, only able to work at half his normal speed from the wound Simon gave him. "I got a lock on the splicers at your dad's house and I'm ready to fire. I can buy them some time, but it won't be long before those fuckers notice the attack turret and shoot it down. You better be freaking fast."

"You bet," I smirked giving him a thumbs up before climbing the ladder to the roofs. Will better pray to god that Rose is the one who gets him and not me. Simon has a hell of a dark mind, and he taught me all of his tricks to torturing a person. I wonder how well they work in real life?

* * *

After about ten minutes, Rose Sapphire, and I arrived at the place Jake gave us about ten minutes later, the splicer HQ at the pier. Splicers were everywhere, all of them armed to the teeth and looked like they were going to war. "So here's the plan," I whispered to Rose and Sapphire from a rooftop near the largest warehouse at the pier. "Rose, you distract them so I can get to this Will guy, Sapphire sticks with me. You don't need to fight them, just keep them off me until I kill their leader. That'll make 'em all scatter to different parts of the city, just like they started out."

"You got it Sha- I mean Ghost," Rose stammered before going a good ways away from me and let out an ear splitting screech. All of the splicers covered their ears in pain before firing at her. I know she'll be alright, splicers are a terrible shot.

"You ready Saph?" I asked my daughter while getting my switchblade out. It may've been weak, but it solved my bully problem pretty well. I might as well use it one last time before upgrading to a hunting knife. I felt her tighten her grip on me in response and pounced to the skylight in the main building. I kicked the glass in and jumped to the floor, the ADAM in my system helping me endure the fall.

"What are you doing here?!" I heard a 17 year old male voice shout in surprise. I turned around and saw a person that fit Will's description perfectly. Black hair, gray skin, rat faced, green eyes, wearing a black checkered shirt, sheets, a regular pair of jeans, and a pair of dress shoes.

"I'm here to get back at you for making my friend go insane and trying to kill my family," I spat, my vision going red.

"So you're Shad then? Heh, well good luck with that. If you even so much as step in the remains of my Hypnosis 4, then you'll be my-" I cut him off by Wolf Rushing him and shoving my switchblade in his eye. His screams of pain filled my ears as I smirked and started twisting the blade in his eye socket, the sound of grinding bone joining his screams.

"You talk too much," I whispered venomously into his ear before stabbing my knife into his shoulder and twisted. He screamed louder, begging me to stop, but I didn't listen. Instead, I took my knife out and jammed my clawed hands into the hole in his wound and started to pull his arm from his torso. I heard sinew snapping, muscle and flesh tearing, and bones breaking before I finally finished and threw his arm across the room. I smelt the metallic tinge of blood fill the room and smiled even wider.

"You feel that?" I asked the whimpering man sadistically, taking my knife and sticking it in the now empty eye socket before taking his own knife and playing with it. "That's how much pain you've put the ones I care about through. Now, what should I do nex-" "Daddy?" I stopped short after hearing my daughter's voice cut through my insanity.

"Can you stop now? Please? You're starting to scare me," she asked fearfully. I took her off my back and looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but fear in them. I gasped seeing that I saw scaring my daughter, traumatizing her.

"Oh dear god," I whispered terrified hugging my daughter. "Oh Sapphire, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, I don't mind," she replied cheerily. "I was scared you were changing is all! I like you how you are daddy, so don't you ever change!" Oh my god she is so freaking adorable!

"You are too cute Sapphire," I laughed while shooting Will, who was starting to get up, with Spider Shot to pin him down. Rose burst through the door at that moment and slammed the door shut.

"Please tell me Will is dead!" she shouted in a panic. I aimed my shoulder gun at Will's head and fired.

"Yep!" I cheered smiling, not that anyone could see. "Now let's go help my dad!"

* * *

**Kur's House, Boston Outskirts, Dawn, Shad's PoV**

I fell to my knees in shock and pain at the sight I saw. Will's guys hit this place so hard, there was nothing but rubble. Tom managed to kill them with dad's pistol and protect my other brothers but my dad… he didn't make it. "What have I done?" I sobbed over my dad's corpse.

"Shad, wake up," I heard a voice say.

"Wha?"

"Wake up! Wake up! GOD DAMN IT MR. WOLF WAKE UP!"

* * *

My head shot up and I shouted, hearing the sound of laughter fill the classroom. "Glad to see you so into the lesson Mister Wolf," my teacher seethed. A dream. It was just a dream… heh heh, I fucking wish. That was my worst memory from two years ago.


	2. How We've Changed

**Since the first chapter was a bit short, I decided to make this one a bit longer for you guys.**

**Shad: Finally, I'm free!**

**Got out of Rose's room then?**

**Shad: Had to do it while she was asleep, but I still escaped! Oh yeah, Draco doesn't own BioShock in anyway except for the copies he has for the XBox.**

**Sweet. Now then, on with the story!**

* * *

I sighed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before taking in my surroundings. Everyone in class except for Rose was laughing at me since I fell asleep, but it's not my fault I can't sleep at night! I get nightmares when I sleep because of that day! "So then, how about since you were soooo attentive this lesson," my teacher began, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "you do the problem on the board before the class ends, or else you will receive a detention." I sighed and walked up to the front of the room, my vain bitch of a teacher's mirror showing me my reflection.

I hadn't changed much since then. My messy, coal black hair got a little longer, and I was able to control my emotions with proper training to keep my eyes a set color, so they were a dark blue at the moment. I had bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep lately, but it was my cloths that caught my attention. I was wearing a white t-shirt under a black hoodie, my old thieving trench coat with a silver trim that had the bottom half unzipped and gloves since it was confirmed "Ghost" now had his armor to wear, a pair of torn jeans with a brown leather belt, and a pair of sneakers covered in a custom fire pattern.

I arrived at the board and stared at the problem, my brain running the proper formulas and equations necessary to answer it. Without showing my work to piss off the teacher, I wrote down the answer and smirked, knowing I was right. Everyone suddenly stopped laughing and stared at the board slackjawed, Rose concealing a smile from the other students. "It's right isn't it?" I asked the teacher, who was red in the face with rage, nodded slowly. Once again, I managed to sleep through the entire class, and yet I STILL got the most complicated of problems correct. She even tried to use problems ahead of the curriculum, but I still beat her at this game time and time again.

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff before heading out into the hall after Rose got her stuff together. She scribbled on her notepad and handed me a piece of paper. 'Another nightmare?' I chuckled and nodded in reply, stopping at our locker to put my stuff away. Me and Rose shared a locker since we had all our classes together.

After I put my stuff in our locker, I was waiting for Rose to keep the heat off of her. After that event with those bullies back in middle school, nobody screwed around with me, whether they believed that I did that or not. Rose on the other hand, was a different story. Unless I was around her, she would be bullied. I know she can handle verbal abuse, it was the physical abuse I was worried about. She maybe a tank, but she is still vulnerable. That and the fact that if she was anything like me due to the pheromones in her body, she wouldn't hesitate to fight back.

Speaking of Rose, her entire style, like mine, had changed over the years. She kept her eyes a relaxed yellow since she didn't wear glasses (I did when I was little, but I guess the chemicals that that little bastard hit me with fixed that) and couldn't use a contacts excuse like I could, she grew her hair out so it reached to below her shoulders, left a couple strands to frame her face, and died a streak of it black. Her new style was a simple red zip-up jacket on top of a white plain t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and green sneakers. But what really changed about her was her figure.

From what she told me, Big Sisters never really... developed, for lack of a better term, due to the lack of food and proper nutrition back in Rapture. But since she lived up here and got fed something other than chips and snack cakes, she was a bit different. Not too different, but she at least looked like an average teenage girl coming up to being nearly as tall as me at a height of 5'11.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I was brought out of my spacing out at how much the both of us had changed over the years by Rose. She passed me a note reading, 'What are you thinking about?'

"Just how much has changed over the past two years," I sighed picking up my backpack. Me and my bestfriend started to walk out of the school when I was tackled to the ground by a shouting figure. "Jesus Rinku, what the hell?!" I heard my little brother laugh and he held out a hand to help me up. I looked to Rose for a split second and found even she was giggling a bit. I finally gave in and started to laugh along with my brother, taking his hand so he could pull me up.

Tom had changed his name to Rinku after dad died, keeping his usual style throughout the years. He wore a black jacket, jeans and sneakers, and he had my parent's short brown hair and hazel eyes. He shot up over the years from being up to my shoulders in height, to a staggering 5' 9". I even told him my secret about being a thief, and he accepted it gladly, having been a fan of Ghost from the start.

He lived with my mom and other little brothers in the richer part of town, taking archery and kendo to keep himself occupied. Since dad didn't leave a will and didn't have any other family, mom got all of his money and assets, her newfound fortune only skyrocketing with the insurance from the attack. She offered me to stay with her, but I declined since I share a room at the base with Sapphire.

"So then, going to pick up Sapphire I assume?" Rinku asked me after he stopped laughing.

"Yeah," I answered distracted. My thoughts were still on that one day, when I lost one of my family.

"You know that isn't your fault right?" I heard my brother say. I looked at him and saw worry in his eyes.

I sighed depressed and felt a hand on my shoulder. I followed the arm it belonged to and saw it was Rose. She handed me another note since she couldn't talk in front of my brother unless she wanted to have his ears start bleeding.

'It really wasn't. I should have offered to go to Kur's house and give him back up until the rest of the police arrived.' That struck a nerve in me. We branched off from my brother and went into the alley we used as a shortcut to get to Sapphire's school and talk.

"Don't you dare take blame for this," I sobbed, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "I had to choice to either save dad or take revenge, and I chose to let my anger get the best of me. It's my fault my dad is-" I was cut off by Rose's hand slapping me. I was stunned by the sudden blow for a seconds before collecting myself. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she replied smiling. "Just stop beating yourself up over it."

I smiled and pulled her into a friendly hug, then pushed her away as an Electro Bolt flew past us were we standing not a second before. "You missed Simon!" The boy in question stepped out from behind the dumpster he was hiding behind and smirked.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked me, his voice a little deeper from when he was twelve. He was exactly the same as he was two years ago, the only things that changed about him were he grew a couple of inches and his voice was a little deeper now. He lived in an apartment building not too far away from the base now since he quit the team, and became a mercenary for hire. His only conditions on jobs he wouldn't do were ones that interfered with the lives of anyone in the Shadow Stars.

"Well, you're the only one in this city with the Electro Bolt plasmid," I chuckled. "It was kind of obvious."

"So why are you here?" Rose asked coldly, her arms crossed. I smirked as Simon covered his ears in pain at her voice.

"Can you translate what that harpie just said?" my younger friend spat in retaliation.

"If you two so much as lift a finger against each other, you're both getting bound to the wall," I threatened to stop any future fighting. "And she wants to know why you came here."

"Just wanted to see how my two favorite people were doing," he answered nonchalantly sparking his fingertips. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a job to do. See you guys later!" He climbed up a fire escape after shouting his goodbye to us.

We smiled at our friend's laid back attitude and continued to the elementary school. We were there in a matter of a minutes with a bit of jogging, and there my little girl was, sitting on the staircase. She kept her black hair down after losing her ribbon one day so it reached to the middle of her back, but she looked better that way in my opinion. She wore a leather jacket, leather pants, brown boots, all with bits of metal on them, and her usual gold sapphire necklace she got her name from. She wasn't the only one, a few people wore the same thing throughout the city to show they supported Ghost and his team, the rare hardcore fans wore the trenchcoat and gloves I did though.

Sapphire smiled and waved to us before picking up her backpack and running towards us. "Hi Big Brother, hi Big Sister!" she called out to me and Rose. She called us that to avoid the suspicion from the teachers at the school while keeping the Little Sister nickname intact, but in private or with people that knew about our true relationship, she called me something like 'dad' or 'daddy'.

"Heya princess," I laughed as I picked her up and spun her in my arms. Nobody passed us a wayward glance except for the Shadow haters, to everyone it looked like a big brother who was happy to see his little sister. Rose smiled tussled her hair a bit for her greeting, which made Sapphire giggle. "You ready to go home now?" Sapphire nodded vigorously, her hair following what her head did.

We went into the alley and climbed the fire escape to the roof tops for a short cut to the base, mainly because the front doors were barricaded to keep other people out. While it was a mystery to people why the old radio station was still standing, Jake bought the property a long time ago and kept the place standing with internal supports. He was even considering getting the broadcasting network up to get a good word out for my thieving persona other than the words of people I've saved as him.

We entered through the rooftop entrance to the base, our home. I put Sapphire down and plopped down on the couch, checking my silver watch that I kept concealed under my sleeve. Jake had developed this little trinket himself, it told a person their EVE and ADAM levels, their current plasmid in use, and what time it was. Jake made a killing selling these off to the rare few secret plasmid users throughout the city. I looked at the EVE gauge that surrounded the inner frame of the watch and saw it was full, not to my surprise.

"Hey Jake, how many EVE hypos do we have left?!" I called to my friend in the other room. He came out a few seconds later carrying a bag we used for hypos. He was just an inch under me, his small black pompadour putting us on par. His was wearing a white t-shirt and some jeans currently, making his part-native american skin stand out slightly. I looked into his blue eyes and saw nothing but worry.

"Three left," he answered tossing me the bag. I looked in and sure enough, we were very close to being out. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before putting on in my pocket and tossing one to Rose.

"How's the arm?" I asked him looking at the artificial appendage. Using the mechanics of my tail from my armor, Jake was able to make a new arm in his free time in a few weeks. He tricked it out so the fingers could divide so he could type faster when necessary, made the index finger into a pistol barrel, and made it so the inner part of the forearm could switch out into a short cutlass for close combat if necessary.

"Doing alright," he answered flexing his creation. "Finally got it upgraded to lift up four inch blocks of concrete today."

"Good, good. So when's the next delivery of hypos?"

"Tomorrow, so try to go easy on the plasmids tonight."

"Actually, I was thinking me and Rose could do our side job tonight, give Ghost and Thorn a break and let the members of the Burning Psychopaths rock out for the night." Me and Rose agreed that we shouldn't rely on stealing for money all of the time and started a band with a couple other guys from school, I sang and Rose played electric guitar or piano depending on the song. We made sure the others get half the pay from the concert in exchange for their silence in school and their instrumental help. They said that we didn't acknowledge them in school as well, we had a deal, which neither of us had a problem with.

"Alright then, I'll send out the signal," Jake said going to his room. He sent out a radio signal from what he could salvage so far of the transmission rig to play every hour on a day when me and Rose wanted to play a gig to bringing fans and to alert the other members. "Oh wait, that thing is almost ready by the way."

"Great, thanks for the update," I smiled giving the brains behind the Shadow Stars a thumbs up. "Hey Rose, get ready for a gig tonight!"

"OK!" she shouted back from the other room with Sapphire. Thank god Jake sound proofed the entire house to the outside, otherwise that would have shattered all the windows outside.

I got in my band gear, an orange hoodie, a mask Jake made that was identical to my thief helmet with the only difference being it was painted to look like a black skull, black pants, my burnt bone patterned gloves, and a custom pair of sneakers that looked like burnt bones, before I fell asleep on the couch until Rose woke me up later for the concert.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it for now.**

**Rose: *yawn* Heya guys, what's up?**

**Shad: You and me are doing a songfic next chapter. And dude, did Kur seriously have to die?**

**There had to be some punishment for going after Will, and I know you couldn't handle losing your brothers.**

**Shad: Fair point. Well, I hope you all-**

**Sapphire: Review, favorite and follow if you enjoyed!**

**Shad: *eye twitches* Did you really need to do that Sapphire?**

**Saph: *smiles impishly* Yes.**


	3. The Burning Psychopaths

**Well everyone it's songfic time.**

**Shad: This is gonna be sweet!**

**Rose: Too bad I can't sing this time.**

**Since I do not feel like giving anything away, I own nothing except what I do own, which is my OCs and story, so enjoy the story!**

* * *

I woke up to something hitting the ground. "I didn't do it!" I shouted shooting up, having a dream where I was almost caught stealing without my armor. Rose looked at me strangely before pointing to something that almost made me cry. Sapphire was asleep on the floor clinging to a Songbird plush I made for her birthday last year.

"We gotta go," Rose whispered to me before putting on her mask. She was in her band gear, a white tank top with a blood splatter on it (real), a pair of dark blue jeans with blood splatters on it (also real) and a pair of blood soaked sneakers. Her mask was made by Jake, it melded to her face and gave her a similar appearance, giving her piercing green eyes with blue eye shadow, red lips, and sharper features on to face. She put temporary spray dye on the black streak in her hair so her hair was completely red. If any person on the street were to say how they thought she looked, it probably be something along the lines of 'hot'.

"Right," I replied smiling, which was evident since my mask did the same thing as Rose's. "Lets not keep the others waiting. "Wouldn't be good to be a no show." The both of us went through the rooftop entrance since we didn't feel like taking down Jake's barricade and went straight to the junkyard. The junkyard is the one place that the cops couldn't track us in there, and since there was a stage and props made out of the junk there. We bribed the owner to let us go there whenever we wanted so long as we gave him 10% of the cut. Works out anyway since he collects the money at the gate, and to keep him from taking more than his cut we check how much we made total first, making sure to empty his pockets.

"You two finally showed up," we heard a male, slightly snobbish voice say as we went backstage. I turned and saw George West, the bass guitar player of the band. He lived in the rich part of town, going to our school since all the private schools were overcrowded. He got his access to his parents money taken away and needed spending money, so we took him into the band since we needed a bass guitarist. He didn't give a damn about his identity being released, so he didn't wear a mask, but he did wear a black tux with flame patterns on the cuffs. He also had light brown hair, dark green eyes, pale skin, a small, turned up nose, and he was around 5' 11".

"Well sorry, but where we live isn't exactly close," I retaliated. He was kinda nice, but he was still a jerk at times.

"Whatever, we're still missing one last person," he sighed impatiently. Just at that moment, the door burst open and someone walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," a female voice with a sight japanese accent said, pausing to take a deep drag from a cigarette. "Stopped to get some smokes." The girl was wearing hardcore Ghost fan clothes with flame decors as her band uniform, but she wore regular fan clothes in public. She looked a lot like Rose when she had her mask on, but her hair was black, her eyes were a deep blue blue, and she had freckles. That and she was japanese american. This was Viola Uchima, the main drummer for the band with a life that was worse than mine since her parents either ignored or abused her. Even so, she's lucky she still has hers.

"So you finally decided to show up then Viola," George sighed annoyed.

"Well sorry," Viola replied sarcastically. "You try getting away from your drunken dad at this hour of the night and tell me how fast you get here."

"Alright, break it up you two," I said stepping between the two, my patience wearing thin. "Lets get ready then shall we? We got a gig in three minutes!" Rose nodded in confirmation and grabbed her guitar for tuning.

"Very well then," George sighed getting his own bass guitar and tested it to see if it needed tuning. We only did one song during these gigs, never our own songs. We always did our own covers of random bands, Linkin Park, Disturbed, Skillet, stuff like that. Although the band was going great so far, we still needed a DJ for when we did songs that required one.

"Hey Black Demon!" Viola shouted as she tapped my head with her drum stick, effectively bringing me out of my trance. Black Demon was the name I picked out for myself when I started the band since I used my red eyes for when I was on stage. Rose had picked Bloody Mary for… obvious reasons. "We're on!"

"Right!" I shouted smirking, letting the anger I had pent up from earlier start to break out.

* * *

On stage…

The crowd was mumbling amongst each other, eager for the performance. I decided to not keep them waiting any more and let out a bout of psychopathic laughter. Everyone went silent instantly, knowing that the show was about to begin. (Song: Circus for a Psycho, **Shad**, _Viola_)

Viola and Rose started playing the opening for the song as I pressed a button to send lighter fluid into the air, which I ignited as I jumped down from the rafters with Incinerate!.

_Psycho, psycho, psycho, c-c-ccho_

_Psycho, psycho, psycho, here we go_

I landed perfectly on my feet grinning like a madman, taking a minute to listen to the applause I got from my stunt. I looked in front of me, saw the microphone and picked it up, beginning the main part of the song.

**You push until I break**

**And the anger turns to rage**

**Why can't you just leave me alone?**

**Got your finger on the trigger**

**You think that you're the winner**

**You're gonna get kicked off of your throne, no!**

**You think you're gonna hurt me**

**Get ready to get dirty**

**You created this beast inside**

**Pull the noose tighter**

**And lift a little higher**

**Because you're killing me slow**

**I ain't ready to die**

**Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die**

**Tonight, get ready for a fight**

**So now you know it's time**

**To ride my circus for a psycho**

**Round and round we go, look out below**

**Cause I want off this high,**

**Want off this**

**Circus for a psycho**

_Psycho, c-c-cho_

**Circus for a psycho**

_Psycho, here we go_

I stopped singing and kicked at looked like was nothing, but instead was a flamethrower in camouflage. It went into the air as I jumped after it and managed to grab it, using Spider Shot to keep me in the air as I began to sing again, this time using the flamethrower to propel me above the stage.

**Everybody down**

**Gonna burn it to the ground**

**Can't keep this beast inside**

**Never again, never again**

**You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die**

**Killing me slow but I ain't ready to die**

I let go of the cable and landed on a circus ball, continuing to sing as I kept my balance.

**Tonight, get ready for a fight**

**So now you know it's time**

**To ride my circus for a psycho**

**Round and round we go, look out below**

**Cause I want off this high,**

**Want off this**

**Circus for a psycho**

_Psycho, c-c-cho_

**Circus for a psycho**

_Psycho, here we go_

Rose came into her guitar solo and I jumped off my ball, walking over to a chord and pulling it, covering me in gasoline as I kept my arms spread out and lit a match.

**You think you're gonna hurt me**

**Get ready to get dirty**

**Gonna burn this place to the ground**

I lit myself on fire as I entered the final chorus, making some fans scream in terror, and some cheer at my bold move.

**Tonight, get ready for a fight**

**So now you know it's time**

**To ride my circus for a psycho**

**Round and round we go, look out below**

**It's time to ride my circus for a psycho**

**Never again, never again**

**You're killing me slow but I ain't ready to die**

**Round and round we go, look below**

**Cause I want off high,**

**Want off this**

**Circus for a psycho**

_Psycho, c-c-cho_

**Circus for a psycho**

_Psycho, here we go_

**Circus for a psycho**

**Circus for a psycho**

_(Psycho, here we go)_

As the song ended, the fire on me went out, leaving me in a ash black version of my band uniform, a shitload of fans screaming and whistling at tonight's song.

(A/N Just to clear this up now, I tampered with the original lyrics to how I sing it, which isn't too big a change)

* * *

Back stage…

"You guys made quite a haul today," the owner of the junk yard, Amadi, said with a toothy grin. He was from Africa, and from what he told me he won the junkyard in a bet. He wore a dirty white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his muscles he got from training for side job in underground fighting, worn out jeans, a pair of banged up shoes, and he had a golden wrist watch on his left wrist. He also has forest green eyes, jet black hair, kinda big ears, and is at a height of approximately 6'5". Yeah, tall dude. Anyway, he's a very accepting guy, very trusting and laid back, as well as being loyal as hell. I met him after he saved Sapphire from a group of splicers once with his bare hands and a trashcan lid. You'd have to be there to believe it.

"Yeah, we did didn't we," I chuckled taking off my helmet. Everyone here was either in the band or promised to not tell anyone, so it was alright. Alright, lets see how much money we… holy shit. "Ten grand?!"

"You're kidding!"

"Awesome!" Geo (my nickname for George) and Viola shouted at the same time. Rose scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to me. It read, 'That means we got over a thousand people tonight!'

"Well you guys are really getting good, especially you Shad with your 'special effects'," Amadi laughed. He already knew all about the concept of ADAM and plasmids, his only plasmid being his reward for saving Sapphire, Frost Blast. Trust me, with his strength and that plasmid, he is almost unstoppable in a fight. Viola and Geo however… they knew nothing except I was really good with fire.

"Alright," I sighed dividing up the bills and handing a stack to Viola and Geo. "Here's your share." Viola pocketed the money while Geo put his in his wallet. "And here's yours," I said handing another stack to Amadi, who took it graciously.

"So, keep our radios and phones ready?" Viola asked lighting a cigarette. I swear, she blows her money on either smokes or alcohol.

"Yep," I replied putting my money in my wallet. It was brown leather, the last gift I got from my dad before… fuck not this again!

"You know Shad," Geo sighed putting a hand on my shoulder seeing my distress, "you're not as bad a guy I originally thought. If you ever need anything in school, just ask." Wait, was the richest prick in school seriously being nice to me!? I guess he really isn't all bad after all.

"Thanks Geo," I smiled grabbing Rose's hand and running out the door. "I'll see you guys later!"

"See ya Shad!" Amadi waved as Viola and Geo left the junkyard.

* * *

At home…

"What a night!" Rose yawned as she walked to her room. "I'll see you in the morning sw- I mean Shad!" Wonder why she's so nervous? I guess it's just the after effects of playing a gig.

"See ya Rose!" I shouted back I walked into my room. It had purple and blue walls, a bed, a changing screen, and a couple of wardrobes, and a couple of hooks for jackets and backpacks. I went behind the screen and changed into my pajamas half asleep and crawled into bed, feeling something cling to my arm and cuddle up to me. I looked to my side and saw Sapphire, sound asleep. Jake was still working on a room for Sapphire as well as keeping us stocked on EVE, planning our heists, and paying the bills for this place, so she was currently my roommate. Works out for me anyway, ensures that no one is trying to kill her in her sleep.

"Goodnight baby girl," I whisper before kissing her forehead and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Rose's POV

The hell did I almost say to Shad?! Jesus, these feelings are getting too hard to control. And my damn Big Sister pheromones aren't helping either! I sighed and finished putting on my pajamas and crawled into bed, longing to have Shad beside me.

"I love you, Shad," I whispered before falling asleep, knowing there was no way in hell he'd hear me.

* * *

**Alright, that's over and done with.**

**Shad: Where the hell'd you get the names from?**

**A lot of research and my own imagination, like a lot of other peoples names.**

**Sapphire: Mine was easy wasn't it?**

**Yep. Anyways, this is my second songfic chapter, so-**

**Will: Get away from me godly!**

**godly: Only if you stop peeping on my sisters you pedophilic ass! *shoots Will***

***sigh* tell me how I did. Seriously, freaking bash me if you want to, just review with your opinion. See you guys later, peace!**


	4. Early Vacation

**Well, I'm completely bummed out.**

**Shad: Dare I ask why?**

**Vacation is over. 'Nough said.**

**Rose: Sucks for you Draco.**

**May I remind you that you two are going to school now too?**

**Shad and Rose: …Shit!**

**Sapphire: The only things Draco owns are me, my family, friends, and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my dreaded alarm clock again. Now, this isn't your average clock you buy in a store. Oh no, this one goes off at a frequency that puts a dog whistle to shame, making it so that only I could hear it. Jake designed it to be indestructible, so I had to shut it off either way. I slammed the snooze button and sighed in depression. Today is another hell filled day in school. If I wanted to, I'd just ditch the place without a second thought, but I need to set a good example for my little girl. Besides that, they'd try to eat Rose alive and the school would be nothing but rubble in a matter of minutes if that happened.

Sapphire yawning broke me out of my trance. "Morning daddy," she said cheerfully. She's not usually a morning person, so I guess she had a good dream and a good rest.

"Morning sweetie," I replied smiling, getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes before heading for the bathroom to change. "Get dressed and go eat breakfast with your uncle and mom OK?" She started to call Rose her mom about a year ago, and while it shocked us, we accepted it.

"OK!" I heard her cheer before I shut the door and started to change. A few minutes later, I was in my usual clothes and ready to go as soon as I eat. I'm not sure how, but Rose explained that ADAM kept our teeth, gums, and our mouth as a whole in perfect condition unless it was an injury. If we ever wanted to brush our teeth, it'd do nothing but waste water. Of course, we still needed to shower and all that crap, but brushing our teeth was not necessary.

I walked into the rather spacious kitchen and toasted a pop tart for breakfast with Incinerate! and grabbed a Mnt. Dew for a drink. The kitchen was about what you'd expect from a thief, a big refrigerator, a top of the line stove, a huge sink, and a great dishwasher, with plenty of cupboards and countertops with shelves containing food, ingredients, silverware, bowls and plates, cups, and all of the cooking supplies. The dining room was a lot simpler, just a table with a few chairs around it. There was a better one, but we prefered to use this one for the sake of time and simplicity. Right now, Rose was eating a bowl of cereal, and Sapphire made herself some waffles with the waffle iron. "Morning Shad!" Rose greeted me smiling. "Did you sleep good?"

"Aye," I yawned taking a bite out of my breakfast. I smelt it was burnt before I took a bite, but I like it like that. It adds a bit of a smoky tang to it. "For once I didn't have a nightmare, so that's a change of pace."

"Great!" Rose cheered throwing her bowl in the sink with telekinesis since it was plastic. "So, you ready to go to school then?" I sighed remembering the dreadful place.

"As I'll ever be," I replied grabbing my backpack with Telekinesis along with Sapphire's. Rose was at the door, bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement. I wonder what's got her so worked up? "Here you go Sapphire." I handed my little girl her backpack before heading out with the two girls. I made sure to grab the last EVE hypo before leaving to be safe. When you live in a city with splicers lurking in the alleys, you have to be ready.

"Thank you daddy," Sapphire said politely putting on the backpack. Oh mah gawd she's so freakin adorable! Alright, might as well get the day over with. I walked Sapphire over to her school with Rose and headed to my school, despair in my heart.

"Alright, what do we have first Shad?" Rose asked me before we came out of the alley next to the school. What do we have first? Oh yeah, first it's English, then Social Studies, Science, and finally, my favorite class, Gym.

"English," I answered taking a piece of gum out of my pocket and started to chew it. "I guess today won't too bad after all."

* * *

In ELA…

Rose and I were intently watching the movie our teacher set up for us in class since it was a sub today, so everyone else was either out cold or texting. I felt the sudden urge that something was trying to kill us for some reason and ended up looking out the window. Sure enough, there was a splicer trying to get in the room through the window. I sighed and asked to use the bathroom as a cover and headed outside with my hunting knife in hand. "Alright buddy," I growled wanting to get this over with. The splicer's head snapped over in my direction, a mad look in his eyes. "I'm gonna give you a choice since I'm not in the mood to shed blood right now. One, you can leave now and bother someone else. Two, you can die right now by my hand. What's it gonna-"

"Give it to me!" the madman yelled as he drew his gun and aimed it at me, cutting me off. "Give me your ADAM!"

"Death it is," I snarled, smirking evilly at him. He wore a plaid shirt and brown dress pants, common attire for splicers. He took a shot and hit me in the arm, causing me to bleed a bit. Now I had a reason to attack. I lunged at him and knock his gun up into the air, kicked him to the ground, caught it, and pointed it at his head. He started to beg and plead for me to let him go, promising to never come near me again. I sighed and snapped the gun barrel in two and tossed the broken pieces at his feet. "Don't waste this gift." I started to walk away and pulled the bullet out of my arm with my knife, causing the metallic scent in the air to strengthen and more blood to cover the ground.

"Rawr!" I heard the splicer yell in defiance and anger, his voice getting closer by the second. I spun around and threw my knife, the blade impaling his arm, sending him flying a few feet away from me screaming in pain. I followed up by pulling out my spare switch blade and gut him, causing him to scream louder and more blood to fill the air. I silenced him by ripping his intestines out and shoving them down his throat, then cutting out his voice box and stuffing it where his guts were. Fucker just tried to pull a knife on me, he gets killed. I cleaned my knives, put them away, and then took a deep breath and focused on my wound, willing the ADAM in my system to close the hole in my arm. I stifled a shout of pain as the flesh mended itself and new nerves and muscle grew in where the bullet was. I walked over to the door into the school and used telekinesis to clean my clothes of the blood on my sleeve. I walked back inside the classroom and sat back down, nobody aware of anything that happened but Rose.

'Did you kill him?' she asked me through a note. I merely nodded in response and enjoyed the rest of the movie with Rose, feeling the fatigue from my fight start to take over now that the adrenaline in my system was gone. I am SO falling asleep after this class.

* * *

I ended up sleeping for most of the day after that, so now it's gym class. I was in a gray longsleeve and sweatpants, and Rose in a red tee and shorts. The rest of the class was in the same thing as Rose but in different colors. "Everyone!" our teacher, shouted over us, making everyone talking go silent. "Today, we are playing a game we all know how to play and enjoy." He smirked and pegged a random kid in the nose with a red rubber ball, sending the poor person sprawling. "Dodgeball." Everyone in the gym cheered, myself included, and Rose would've, but since she can't, she settled for whistling. "Seniors take, no exceptions!" This made a considerable less non-seniors stop cheering, but me and Rose looked to each other grinning like mad men.

"You are all screwed," the strongest of the seniors, Greg, taunted smirking. He had blond hair, ice blue eyes, and the body of an ox. He was head jock in the school, had almost every slutty girl fawning over him, and had the nickname 'Headhunter Greg' for his tendency to 'accidentally' get headshots in any sport with a ball. I got a nasty idea and decided to give the others a chance by making myself his target. "You might as well give up now, maybe we'll go easy on ya!"

"Try me," I growled in retaliation, making a majority of the others gape at me in shock. Nobody ever heard me talk often, let alone talking smack to a guy who looked like he could level me with a single punch. The gorilla of a man sneered at me and cracked his knuckles in response.

"You all know the rules!" the our teacher yelled after setting the balls up in the middle of the room. Greg was glaring daggers at me while I was focused on the ball in front of me. "You get hit, you're out until someone get whoever got you out out. If the ball you throw is caught before it hits the floor, you're out. Ready, set…" He let it hang in the air for a bit to build tension, allowing me to take a deep breath to gather my nerves. "GO!" It was a sudden scramble, most of the kids on my team trying to get away while the more bold kids went for the three balls in the middle of the room. The seniors however, charged to the middle of the gym like a stampede of bulls.

Rose and I darted forward, just barely managing to grab a ball and retreated before the other senior got to throw his at us. Rose whipped her's at an unaware enemy, making contact and sending him to the floor in pain. I smiled at her shot and threw my own, catching another in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. "Both of you, out," the gym teacher said to the two guys me and Rose hit. Two down… yeah, eight to go. Two of Greg's friends threw at me and Rose, smirking at what they thought was a sure shot. I caught mine and threw it at another senior and got him in the shin, and Rose did a cartwheel to dodge hers, an unfortunate kid behind her getting a face full of rubber. Everyone who had either quit or was out was looking at me and my partner in awe, amazed we could do stuff like this. Me and Rose kept dodging or sending balls back at seniors until it was just me, Rose, Greg, and his two lackeys.

"I have to admit sophomores," Greg panted out of breath. "You got skills. How about you throw the match and I make it worth your while, the lady especially." I glared at him while Rose just flat out spat in his direction. "Suit yourselves." He threw his ball, his partners following suit, all of them going for Rose. She was just in front of a board with a bare nail, she gets hit and goes backward, she's in for a world of pain. Protect I have to protect her damnit, she's my friend! Without thinking, I shoved her out of the way and caught the ball one of Greg's friends threw, unfortunately ending up with the nail completely in my back. I let out a silent scream and dropped the ball, my world going blood red.

"Jesus christ!" I heard the teacher shout as he ran to me with a first aid kit. "You alright kid?" Pain. All I can feel right now is an unbearable pain in my back. I pushed myself off the nail, and picked up the ball I dropped, my arm hanging limply and my head hanging low. He dared to injure my friend, and got me hurt instead. He will pay.

"_I'll kill you,"_ I whispered, letting my rage take over me. Everyone looked at me with either shock or confusion, but Greg looked at me with only terror. "_I'LL KILL YOU FOR DARING TO HURT MY FRIEND!"_ I whipped my ball at Greg with enough force to knock down a wall, not caring about the consequences. I ended up catching him in the head, sending him into the wall behind him, cracks forming where he impacted. When the ball fell from his face, he had a black eye, a broken nose, and was missing a few teeth. He fell to the ground a few seconds later, no moving a muscle. I came to my senses afterwards, seeing everyone looking at me in horror. I just destroyed the strongest kid in school with a dodgeball, possibly killing him judging by the blood pooling around him.

"Shad," my teacher trembled, grabbing me by the shoulder, "go get yourself patched up at the nurse, then go straight to the office. The hospital will take care of Greg, but you've got some serious explaining to do." Well then… I'm screwed. That god it's summer vacation tomorrow.

* * *

Half and hour later…

"Well Mr. Okami, Greg is very lucky to be alive. He has a major concussion, multiple broken bones, and bruises all over him. All from one little dodgeball," the principle ranted.

"It's Wolf," I corrected, referring to what he called me.

"According to your records, it says-" "I know what it says!" I snapped, losing my patience by the minute. My dad's great grand parents were Japanese, and it became tradition to name the first born a Japanese name after that. My parents kept to tradition, but had everyone call me the translation of my name, Shadow Wolf. The principle stared at me in a stupor for a second before collecting himself and continuing. "Anyway, Greg will not be returning to school and neither will you." Shit, I'm expelled, that's not going to go over well with mom or Rose. "Your being transferred." Wait what?! "You think only you and your friend Rose know about the secret of ADAM? A bunch of people have it flowing in their veins now, but have no idea how to properly control it. I'm amazed you have, but emotional triggers are still a problem I see. Which is why you and your friend are going to the new school that has been built for all ages. We will send you your new schedule in the mail. Until then, you do not need to come to this school anymore."

"... You're shiting me right? You are totally shiting me right now," I finally managed to say after a few seconds. A school for plasmid users? This is unbelievable! I can finally use my plasmids without worrying about giving the secret away!

"I am not kidding, but I do have one condition to you joining," the principal replied calmly, ignoring my outburst. "You must still not use your plasmids in public. This a secret operation, so you must still not use your powers quite yet. We need to prove this is a beneficial operation you see, one false move could make the whole ADAM and EVE market collapse. A market I just so happen to have investments in."

"Done," I answered immediately. "I'm out, see ya!" I grabbed Rose as I ran out and explained things to her on the way to pick up Sapphire, who was overjoyed at the thought of going to school with me when I told her. OK. Best school day ever!

* * *

**Shad: Dude, you are god!**

**I know I am.**

**Rose: Shad, how about we celebrate next chapter?**

**Shad: I'm down for that, lets party!**

**Oh crap. This'll be fun. Anyway, this chapter would've been longer but I got lazy. Review, favorite, and follow if you liked it, and I'll see you guys next time!**


	5. Bar night

***walks in* Hey guys what's-**

**Rose: *slurs* Heeeeey buddy! Watts up?**

**Shad: *sighs* Before you ask, she raided the whiskey again. She said she wanted to get 'in character' for the chapter even though she's not the one in it, it's the alternate her.**

**Well you deal with her for now, I've got to type for now.**

**Rose: Oh Shaaaad. *giggles drunkenly* How about we party in stylez?**

**Shad: Crap. *runs away***

**Rose: Hey, come back here! *hic* I wanna play too! *runs after Shad***

**Sapphire: While my mommy and daddy are chasing each other, I just want to say that any advice you can give to Draco is appreciated since he's still learning. Oh look, butterfly! *runs off***

***Sigh* Why did I make them this way? Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Shad's POV, 1:55 PM**

I rushed inside and threw my backpack against a wall, vaulted over the couch, and sat down, turning on the TV while doing so, Rose and Sapphire copying my actions. Jake came downstairs a minute later, a confused look on his face. "How are you home already, school doesn't end for about twenty minutes?" he asked the three of us confused.

"We're getting transferred on account of some badass super powers," I answered flicking through the channels until I found a movie for us to watch.

"And I'm takin' this one out to party the night away in celebration," Rose added draping an arm over me and shaking me slightly. Wait what did she say?

"Where the hell could you two party without interruption in this city?" Jake asked us handing me a bag. "Oh, and that's the new shipment of EVE."

"Thanks," I said to Jake pocketing a few hypos. "And he has a point. We could crash a party, but we'd be ignored completely. And who'd watch Sapphire?"

"Well, I found a bar for people with ADAM, and it allows teenagers too," Rose replied smirking triumphantly. "Jake can babysit."

"Wait what?!" Jake shouted taken off guard by her answers.

"Alright, sounds good to me," I shrugged turning off the TV and heading to my room. "The two of us can play darts and pool the entire night. Wake me up when it's seven at night!"

"You got it!" Sapphire shouted back, not having a problem with this arrangement at all.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Jake asked me before I closed the door to my room.

"No!" Rose and I shouted in unison before I closed the door to my room and jumped into my bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**Time skip, 7 PM**

I shot awake, soaked to the bone, laughter filling the air. I glared at Rose and Sapphire, who apparently used Cloud Burst to wake me up. "Dare I ask why you did this?" I asked the two after they stopped laughing.

"You weren't waking up," Rose shrugged, wiping a tear from her eye. "That and Sapphire would've either way to get you out of your trenchcoat for the night and wear something else for a change."

I pulled my trenchcoat close to me protectively and asked, "What's wrong with my trenchcoat?"

"Daddy, you make people sweat by looking at you," Sapphire said bluntly throwing me a hoodie and a new pair of jeans. "You wear that trenchcoat, a tee shirt, and a hoodie at once and while I'm not bothered by it, it's not healthy to wear the same thing for two months solid. Without taking it off except for pajamas and to shower." I flushed at the fact a seven year old who looked to me as a father was chewing me out. Then I smirked at her and opened up my closet and took out an exact copy of my usual trenchcoat and went to the bathroom to put it on.

"Tried and failed Saph," I chuckled after I came back out, now in some dry clothes. My daughter pouted and puffed her cheeks in annoyance that she failed before turning going to the training room to play with our pet. "Tried and failed. So, Rose, you ready to go?"

"You bet!" my friend answered in a cheery tone, already at the door. "See ya Jake, anything happens to Sapphire and I'll kill ya!" Jake paled at the statement.

"She will, and I'll join her," I told him as I headed out, making Jake sigh in despair.

* * *

**Downtown Boston, 7:34 PM**

"So this is the place then?" I asked Rose for confirmation. It was an underground bar, a set of stairs led down into an abandoned railroad under the city where the bar was set up. The city closed it down due to a cave in and sealed up, but apparently they missed a spot.

Rose nodded in confirmation and headed down, me following her. I took in a whiff of the air before we headed in, the place smelled like booze, smokes, and a hint of bile and air freshener. Eh, I guess it beats rubble and mildew. The inside was a lot more crowded than I expected from a bar for splicers. There was a dartboard, a pool table, ping-pong, and even an arcade inside for entertainment, and on of the snack booths was the bar. They managed to get a bunch of tables and chairs down here too, so there were people drinking and gambling as well.

Rose pulled me over to the bar and sat down in one of the stools, knocking on the bar to get attention from the tender. The from what I can tell, the man had cropped blond hair, gray skin, was a little chubby, and wore a white button up with the sleeves pulled up, and a pair of jeans. He sighed and turned around, immediately brightening up as soon as he saw Rose. "Rose! It's been a while girl, where've ya been, and better yet, who's your buddy you've brought with ya, your boyfriend or somethin'?" the bartender asked Rose with a strong, deep voice. Now that he's turned around, I can see he has dull gray eyes, a round face peppered with freckles, and a goatee.

"Woah John, take it easy there, he's Shad," Rose answered blushing. "You know, my roommate?"

"Oh yeah," John said scratching his goatee as if he were remembering something. He suddenly stuck out his hand to me and said, "Pleased to meet ya Shad, I'm John! Don't worry, any friend of Rose is a friend of mine in my eyes." I smiled and shook his hand firmly, his upbeat tone a bit contagious. "So Rose, your usual then?"

"Make it two of 'em Johnny," Rose answered while taking out a ten. "And leave the bottle."

"No thanks, maybe later," I laughed nervously, seeing where this would go real fast. "If you need me, I'll be playing poker."

"Your loss Shad, this guy brews it his self and he's a pro!" Rose shouted before I started my game. I cleaned them out in a matter of five minutes my luck was that good. That and they didn't have much. I even won a new nine millimeter from them! I guess I should check on Rose now.

"Hey Rose, you still drinking?" I asked my partner in crime, a little scared at the answer.

"Yep," Rose answered after downing another shot of whiskey. "You *hic* sure you don't want on though?" She held out a whiskey glass to me and patted the seat next to her.

"Well…" I hesitated, thinking of the repercussions of this, and couldn't see any, "I guess just one wouldn't hurt."

* * *

**Half an hour and twenty-thirty shots of whiskey later…**

I can somewhat proudly say, I am officially drunk off my ass and have a somewhat good grip on my mind. In fact, I think I'm a bit more aware with the alcohol, but I don't want to test that theory. Although, Rose does look pretty damn… No! Bad mind, bad! Don't think like that, it's Rose, my best friend! I downed another glass of whiskey before turning over to talk to said girl, who was more drunk than I was at this point. "How are you not passed out drunk?" I asked Rose amazed she was still going at it.

"What wuz that?" Rose asked me drunkenly, her breath reeking of alcohol. "I couldn't her ya over thaat fat fuckerrr over there," she continued pointing to a random guy, who actually was pretty obese. Apparently he heard her, because he stormed over and glared at Rose with malice.

"Who're you calling fat you scrawny wench?" the fat man asked Rose, spitting in her face while he was talking.

"You got a problem with me bub?" Rose retaliated, determined to win a fight that hasn't even started yet. "I'll take you on right here, right *hic* now."

"Hahahah, you and what army?" This is going to get real bad, real fast.

"This army!" She whipped around in her seat and punched him in the face, the sound of breaking cartilage and the guy's blood filling the air. Damn, that's a good right hook!

"OW! You bitch you're dead now!" the man roared before attempting to punch her. I immediately jumped in front of Rose and caught the man's hand, attempting to set it on fire and failing. Did something happen to my powers? The fat man laughed and threw me to the ground and started to kick me. "Did you seriously think with all the booze you've drunk you'd be able to attack me with your plasmids? Alcohol drains Eve in exchange for fixing any bodily harm you've been in!" He was about to kick me again, but I managed to roll out from under him and tripped him, causing him to crash to the ground. I whipped out my pistol from my trenchcoat after that and unloaded on the fatass splicer, although I wasn't hitting much since I was drunk. Just before he could throw a table he got a hold of at me, a chair going 50 mph hit hit in the back of the head, killing him on contact. Sadly, he managed to throw the table at me and knocked me to the ground, the table shattering when it hit the ground. Least I ain't trapped.

"That's without Booze Hound yooou fucking prick," Rose slurred, from the bar. I am honestly surprised she managed to hit him considering how drunk she is. I guess there is such a thing as miracles. I struggled to get up and spat out a copper liquid in my mouth, most likely blood. But slowly, the pain started to go away, my injuries fading.

"That's the alcohol workin' in your system kid," I heard John say as I was picked up. "I'm gonna have a friend take you two home now though, you're hurt and Rose is too drunk to stand right."

"Thanks John," I said, starting to fall asleep because of the alcohol. "You're the best."

* * *

**Jake's POV 11:59 PM**

Jesus christ, I can see why Shad is so attached to Sapphire now. She wasn't a problem at all, an angel if I've ever seen one. She was helpful, took care of herself basically, and trained until she was too tired to stand. In fact, I just got to putting her to bed when I heard the door open to the rooftop access. "So how was the bar then you-" I stopped talking as soon as I saw I was talking to a black guy in a replica of Shad's armor. He was about 7' 6" with green eyes, black hair, the face of a 19 year old, and had an arsenal of guns on his back and a drill attached to his leg, but what scared me is that he had Shad and Rose over his shoulders. He walked into Shad's room for a second and came back out without them, thoroughly confusing me.

"My name's Brock," he said suddenly, answering my question on who he was without me having to ask. "I was doing a friend of mine a favor and returning these two teenagers home. Don't worry, I'm leaving now, but tell Shad and Rose that they own John five bucks for the chair." After that, he turned into a ball and rolled out of the base through an air vent.

After a couple of minutes of processing what the hell just happened, I looked into Shad's room for a second to see how my two friends were doing. To my surprise, Rose found a way to wrap herself around Shad in her sleep, Sapphire clinging to one of his arms. I smirked evilly and snapped a picture of the oh so touching moment on my cell phone and snickered evilly. Shad, you are NOT going to live this one down for a looooong while. Still, I hope you two had fun tonight. G' night you two lovebirds, get ready for your teasing tomorrow!

* * *

**Well, that went fabulously. Although I wish it was a little longer, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.**

**Shad: Jesus Christ help me!**

**Rose (still drunk): Oh come on Shad! Just one little kiss?**

**Shad: One little kiss with you in this state is going to go far beyond that real fast with you!**

***sigh* Well, I hope you all enjoyed, I'm going to go save Shad now. Remember to fav, follow and review if you liked it, I'll see you all again later… hopefully.**


	6. Play with me?

**Hey guys, it's been a while since my last actual chapter hasn't it?**

**Shad: Damn right.**

… **Well screw you too Shad. Anyway, I'll just skip this nonsense and get to the good stuff. I obviously-**

**Sapphire: Draco doesn't own anything from BioShock, or popular music. Just me, the other OCs, and his stories themselves. Now then, I'm going to go and play Blackjack with daddy and mommy.**

***sigh* What she said I guess.**

**Shad's Room, 9:23 AM, Shad's POV**

* * *

'Gah… my fucking head! So this is a hangover huh? Can't say I enjoy it.' I tried to breath and smelt something… different than what I was used to in the morning. 'What is that? It smells like booze, roses, and lilacs... and whatever it is, it's clinging to me.' I forced my eyes open and immediately saw Rose's pale face and red hair right in front of me. I almost shouted in shock if it weren't for the fact that I heard Sapphire's soft breathing right next to me, so I kept quiet to let her sleep.

As I started to wake up, I noticed a bit more about my situation. Rose was still in her clothes from last night, as am I so I'm sure nothing happened that I might regret, and currently was using me as a teddy bear at the moment, and Sapphire was pinning my arm to the bed with her body. Well this is a difficult situation to be in no matter how I look at it. I'm good at getting away from guards and staying unnoticed and all, but I'm not freaking Houdini! I can't even fucking move right now! …I need a damn IBUprofen, this headache is killing me.

"Hey, Rose, wake up!" I whispered to my auburn partner, trying to get her awake without waking up Saph with her. Rose merely mumbled gibberish and nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. While her scent was intoxicating and she looked so peaceful, I want to wash the blood off of me and get something to eat. I wonder what I could do to wake her up without moving the only arm she doesn't have a hold of? Wait, maybe I could shake her a bit with my other arm or one of my legs! It beats the alternative of having a groggy nine year old and a teenager with a hangover.

I tried to shake my arm Rose had in her clutch a bit, but all that did was slightly move her arm. Next I tried to shake one of my legs and got slightly better results. She groaned slightly and shifted a little bit, but only ended up giving me complete freedom of my legs. I sighed and tried to squirm out of her grasp, but she only tightened her hold on me, along with Sapphire, so that's out. Hmm… what to do?

Two sharp knocks rang out from my door before Jake peeked in, probably checking on us. I turned my head as much as I could towards him and mouthed out the words, 'Help me' to my friend, hoping he could get me out of this. Jake suppressed a snicker and snuck over to me and gently lifted Rose's arm off of me and unwrapped Sapphire from my other arm. I used my freedom to sit myself up and maneuver over my little girl and off the bed, escaping into the kitchen with Jake. "Thanks bro," I sighed in relief before getting started on breakfast.

"No prob," Jake replied before getting his phone out and smirking. "Although, I can't wait for Rose to see this though." I tilted my head slightly in curiosity before taking the phone from him and looking at it. I blushed instantly at what it displayed. It had me, Rose and Sapphire sleeping in the same position we were just in, except Rose was cuddling into me and vice versa in this photo.

"Where did you get this?!" I hissed, embarrassed beyond belief. This was cute, but it was still kinda awkward being in that position with Rose.

"Took it last night night when that guy took you and Rose back home," Jake replied casually while making a bowl of cereal. "That reminds me, he said you owe a guy 5 bucks for a… chair I think?" I sighed remembering the bar fight and chuckled. "Rose picked a fight didn't she?"

"Yep, killed the guy with the chair." We both remained silent as I made pancakes for the girls and myself, the smell of pancake mix cooking and butter filling the rooms around us. I finished setting the table and sat down to eat after pouring drinks for everyone. If I know Rose and Sapphire they'll be in for breakfast in 3… 2… 1.

"Pancakes!" The resident teenage girl in my base cheered as she leapt for her plate, pulling a half sleeping Sapphire with her by the arm. Along with being a light sleeper, Rose absolutely loves pancakes, and since Sapphire gets clingy while she sleeps (Seriously. The one time I go on a solo mission, she was clinging to the Songbird plush for dear life in her sleep.) I figured that waking one up would beget the other. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" And with that, she proceeded to chow down on the pancakes I made with vigor.

"Thank you, daddy," Sapphire mumbled before beginning to slowly eat her food.

"So, Shad, what are you three going to do today then?" Jake asked me after breakfast, beginning to wash the dishes. Currently, Rose was doing laundry, and Sapphire was out shopping. There was a grocery store a couple blocks away, as well as witnesses everywhere, each and every one knowing who Sapphire was, so I wasn't too worried. I was cleaning up the rest of the base.

"I figured we could all go for an amusement park trip, you in?" I asked my oldest friend.

"Sure thing, I'll tell the others when they're done, but for now you should rest," Jake suggested, drying off his hands since he finished his work. "After all, you're going to be carrying Sapphire for a few hours to get to the nearest park."

"Good point, I guess I'll see you in a bit then," I shrugged, heading for my room. The moment I fell asleep though, I felt like I was being watched. (A/N I'm honestly drawing a blank for what they'd do at a public park, so if you guys want that scene just request it. I'll rewrite the chapter to fit.)

* * *

**About ten hours later…**

"Well, today was nice," Rose smiled, lazily falling onto the couch. Sapphire had fallen asleep on the way back and was breathing lightly on my back. "That clown that offered us all candy was a little creepy though. Seriously, have you ever seen a monochrome clown before?"

"Until him, no," I returned, placing Sapphire in her bed before turning on a movie and sitting next to Rose on the couch. "Then again, does anything seem normal or make sense nowadays with ADAM and EVE involved?"

"Touche," Rose resigned, focusing her attention on the movie. It was Lucy playing since Jake managed to pirate any movie we wanted. To be brutally honest, it looks like what would happen if the US government… scratch that, any government, got their hands on ADAM. Rose was eating it up, but I saw stuff like this daily so it was kinda boring. Eventually, I felt my eyes begin to drift shut, the overwhelming feeling of being watched affecting me. Although it felt less unnerving and a bit more comforting, like it was guarding me instead of studying me this time. I dismissed it to Rose keeping an eye on me as she watched the movie and let sleep take me.

* * *

**Inside Shad's Dream (supposedly)**

My eyes snapped open and I picked myself off the wooden ground. I looked around and saw I was in a mansion of some kind, specifically in the foyer. The place looked well kept so far, but something about this place unnerved me. "Hello there," a sweet, innocent voice suddenly said behind me, making me jump. I span around and reached for my knife, but found it wasn't there. In fact, I didn't even need it.

Behind me was a little girl with brown hair, dull green eyes, wearing a faded pink nightshirt with _Sally_ stitched into the right chest, carried a brown teddy bear with a missing left eye, and had a strange skin color… It's hard to explain, but I guess the best way to describe it is corpse colored. But that's not what worried me. What worried me is the fact her arms and legs were littered with cuts and scratches, the socks on her feet and the nightshirt she's wearing were covered in mud and blood, and there was blood streaming from a gash in her head, caking her hair with blood and leaving streams of her life's plasma on her face.

"My name's Sally," the girl chirped, no signs of her being in any pain at all, "and this is my teddy bear Mr. Death!" She held up her teddy bear proudly, smiling at me with her eyes closed. What the hell happened to this little girl?! My rage started to boil at the thought of someone hurting a little girl like this, my vision turning a light red. "Is something the matter? You look angry."

Sally's voice brought me out of my anger induced trance and allowed me to actually talk to her now. "Sorry, yeah I'm OK. My name's Shad Wolf, but before anything else, what the hell happened to you?!"

Sally tilted her head to the side in confusion before realising I meant her condition. "Oh, forget about that for now, you wanna play a game?" I smiled at the little girl in front of me, looking into her eyes and seeing nothing but the innocence and mischief Sapphire kept hidden in her. I crouched down to her height and nodded, a smile plastered on my face.

"I would be delighted to Sally," I said in a calm tone and patted her head. "What are we going to play then?"

"We're going to play a bit of a different version of hide and seek," replied Sally, clutching Mr. D closer to her and smiling widely. "I'm going to hide somewhere in the mansion and you try to find me. However, we're not alone in the house. If any of my family find ya, you can bet that they'll try and hurt you until I say you're OK. I also have a few pranks laid out around the house, so be careful OK?" I'm starting to question whether or not Sally's family did this to her.

I closed my eyes and waited, not hearing her feet padding away on the old wooden floor. "Go on then, hide Sally!" I laughed, counting down from ten. I heard Sally giggle and run away, her footsteps gone by the time I hit 7. "6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ready or not Sally, I'm comin' for ya!"

I wandered throughout the house, checking my surroundings carefully for any signs of life. Hard to believe this place exists, it could pass for an upgraded version of the haunted house at the amusement park. This one is actually unnerving. I came across a door with a little bit of blood on it and opened it, much to the chagrin of my instincts. I gagged at the smell as the door cracked open, the scent of blood and insides heavy in the air. I looked inside and nearly gagged at what I saw.

There was a blood caked operating table with stitches and saws laid out neatly next to it, and a few shelves along the walls with a variety of jars with organs in them, mainly kidneys I noticed. In the corner of the room, there was a pristine white bed with a scalpel on it. I walked over and picked up the medical instrument, inspecting it closely. Whoever owned this took especially good care of this piece of equipment. I pocketed it, feeling a little guilty for taking it, yet grateful for having a weapon at last. Although, the fact it was right on top of the bed made me feel like someone left it here for some reason.

I continued to wander through the mansion, most of the rooms I checked either being empty or storage (which I searched for a better weapon but found nothing). Eventually I came to another room that stood out from the rest, this one painted red with a bunch of scratch, stab and cut marks on it. I opened the door slowly, the rusty hinges squeaking in protest. This room was a lot more deadly, but cleaner at the same time. There were a few clothes on the floor, the carpet was a deep shade of red, and the bed against the wall of the room was red with knife patterns on it. Before I could start searching it however, I felt cold steel press against my throat and heard male, gruff voice hiss into my ear. "What the fuck are you doing in my room?"

Out of reflex, I elbowed him in the gut and shoved him away, drawing the scalpel I took and getting a look at my assailant. He had sheet white skin, long, pitch black hair, and wore a bloody white hoodie with black dress pants and sneakers, I couldn't see his face since he was doubled over. His groans of pain turned into insane laughter in a matter of seconds. "Damn I love prey that fights back!" His head snapped up, showing his face and making me gasp at what I saw. His eyelids were burned out, leaving nothing to cover his black eyes, and he had a smile carved into his face, judging by the sloppy cuts with a kitchen knife.

He pulled a knife out of the pockets of his hoodie and lunged at me, ready to stab me in the neck. I rolled out of the way and crashed into the wall, a distinct sound of metal hitting something grabbing my attention. I looked up and paled. This guy has his entire wall decorated with an assortment of knives, shanks and shivs. Without thinking, I jumped away and turned to face the man I knew without ever meeting him. "Cheap shot, but I expected as much from you Jeff the KIller," I taunted, a look of shock crossing his face for a split second before he frowned and sent me as good a glare he could without eyelids.

"How do you know my name you little shit?" He snapped, drawing another knife and rushing me, slashing at me with both of his knives in an attempt to kill me, all of which I dodged carelessly.

"Kinda hard not to when you read and listen to creepypastas in your free time," I replied lazily, blocking a sloppy strike with the scalpel and cut him with it, making him gasp in pain and freeze for a second. I must have struck a nerve or something. I used the opportunity to look at his wall for something to use when I noticed a certain hunting knife. "You fucking shit, you stole my knife!" I pulled it down from the wall and threw the scalpel at Jeff, embedding it in his shoulder. He growled and pulled it out, lunging at me again. I stepped to the side and smashed his spine with the hilt of my knife, sending him sprawling. Before he could recover, I tied him up with Spider Shot and threw him out of the window of his room. A scream of pain and a string of curses followed as I looked out the window and fell to the floor laughing. I ended up throwing him in a blueberry bramble, his struggles to escape only getting him trapped more in the thorny depths.

After actually searching through Jeff's room, I didn't find Sally, but I did find a picture of Jeff playing videogames with Sally while a guy in a black hoodie and a blue mask watched them. Maybe if I find this other guy, he could help me with this game. This mansion is a lot bigger than I expected and the copper scent of blood was present in a lot of places, so tracking Sally down by scent was impossible. I was just about to pack it in and take a break but I heard gunshots. Not real ones either, animated shots from a video game. I quietly snuck into the room I heard them from, a living room with a plasma screen TV and a variety of game consoles, a large sofa and a few recliners in it. On the sofa was a kid playing Call Of Duty on the XBox 360. He looked a lot like Young Link from the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, but I knew who he really was. "Hey there, BEN Drowned right?" I asked child. He jumped and paused his game, whirling around to face me. He had black eyes with red pupils, a common trait for regular people turned a CreepyPasta… or ones captured by Zalgo. "That's Call of Duty right? Can I play?"

"Um… sure but you're not scared of me or anything?" BEN answered, a confused look on his face as he offered me a controller.

"Not really, I got a friend back at my place who could hack, build, and technologically hide anything I need or want," I shrugged, building up a loadout before we started to play a deathmatch. "I other words, we're untraceable in all senses of the word for electronics."

"Huh, go fig," BEN shrugged before starting the match. "So… you play often?" My answer was a shotgun slug to his torso. "Well then. Looks like I have some actual competition."

"Heh, you haven't seen my daughter play yet." The ghost virus gave me a surprised look, which I took advantage of and sent a sniper bullet to his skull. "Gotcha bitch! Haaa but seriously, she's adopted." Ben sighed and continued to play, the score ended up being 50 (me)-49 (BEN).

"How did you beat me! You hacker!" Ben raged, throwing the remote he was using at the wall.

"Trust me, I've not even scratched the surface to my abilities," I smiled, put down the controller, and walked upstairs. "I'm gonna go upstairs and find Sally. Enjoy your rage fit, BEN!"

"*sigh* See ya, Shad."

* * *

***About half an hour of searching later***

"Where can a little girl hide in this place," I sobbed, my feet legitimately sore from all the walking. I usually could go on longer, but for some reason I felt the strength being sapped out of me. A faint draft blew down the hall I was in from behind me and I picked up a strange scent. It smelled like a person but at the same time, it didn't. I whipped around and found myself looking at a tall man in a black suit. No face. Just pure white.

I felt myself freeze up at the sight of him, the hall I was in seemed to narrow as a familiar feeling rose in my chest, one I only felt when a person I cared about was in danger. Fear. My instincts told me to run, but I couldn't, my body wouldn't let me. No… that _thing_ wouldn't let me. '_Oh for fucks sake man move!'_ a familiar voice shouted in my head, snapping me out of my trance. I recognized it immediately, a voice I hadn't heard since elementary school. That same damned voice I thought left me a long time ago, that damned me to being an outcast in my school for years, putting up with bullies and abuse for years, even after it left. My fear was replaced with anger and I growled like a feral animal, leaping at the man, my hands outstretched and ready to latch on to the creature in front of me. He grabbed me with tentacles that flew out from his back and restrained me with them, my anger only growing.

"I certainly didn't expect you to do that," a deep voice said from behind me. I craned my head back to see who it was, but couldn't see the person. "That's my proxy speaking. Judging by the way that you managed to subdue Jeff, I figured you know about us. So I take it introductions aren't necessary then Shad?"

"Of course, Slenderman," I sighed calming down. "I'm sorry, but I just had a voice speak to me in my head that basically ruined my life, so excuse my outburst." Where Slender's mouth was curled upwards a bit, so I assumed he smiled. "Think nothing of it child. Now then, what brought you here to the mansion I live in then?"

Oh crap, I forgot about Sally! "A little girl named Sally, sir," I replied, bowing my head respectfully. Slender sighed and teleported away, returning a second later with a sleeping Sally in his arms. She must have fallen asleep waiting for me to find her.

"I apologize for her behavior, but sometimes she gets a bit lonely with just me and the others here, so she probably took you here to play," Slender explained in an apologetic tone. "On the bright side, if she trusts you so much she didn't pull anything on you to delay her finding, your not like the man that killed her."

"Don't worry about it, I have a little one at home too, I know the feeling," I chuckled, showing him a picture of Sapphire from my wallet. "Only with her it's strays instead of random people." I suddenly realized what he said. "Wait… so she's…"

"Well, yes and no." Slender took me to a lounge and sat down in a grand cushioned chair, and I took a seat across from him. "First off, Sally bringing your physical body here left you in a semi-coma, summer is just about over in your city." Well… I'm in for a lot of explaining when I wake up. And that explains why I was exhausted so easily, my muscles must still be recovering. "Second, Sally lived in Rapture her whole life, like the majority of us. I was an experiment in limb growth, Jeff the Killer as you all know him was the surface dweller to be exposed to ADAM, Jane was the second, BEN an experiment in going into electronics to hack them, so on so forth. But, Sally… she was a special case. Her uncle was staying at her place for a while and he, on multiple occasions, tried to rape her." My fists clenched and my vision turned red at the thought of it. "So, when she attempted to tell her parents, they thought it was a nightmare by how she explained it. When her uncle found out… he took her to Arcadia and tried to kill her." I lit the chair on fire by accident in my rage, one of Slender's proxies dowsing me before going back to work. "Anyway, he thought she did indeed die, but I found her before she was gone. I took her to Tanenbaum to get treatment immediately and paid her dear, sweet uncle a visit." I smiled at that, knowing that making Slender angry was a fatal mistake, yet I couldn't help but feel a hole in my chest grow after hearing Sally's story. "After that I gave her Mr. Death and she's been in my care ever since." I was fighting back tears at this point.

"W-why would… how could…" I struggled to speak, tears beginning to stream down my eyes. I took a deep breath and composed myself before trying to speak again. "Why would anyone do that to such a sweet, innocent child!?"

"I wish I knew child," Slender sighed before handing me a plasmid. "Use this to return home and come here as you wish, no EVE cost. You're welcome here any time you wish."

"Thank you, Slender," I replied, bowing in respect before charging a monochrome sphere in my hand. "Tell Sally I was glad to play with her." I crushed the ball in my hand and felt myself being pulled away from the place, the last thing I saw being Slender waving at me with Sally curled up in his arms.

* * *

**Back at Shad's base…**

I ended up on a rooftop a couple blocks away from the base and started making my way over. It was late at night, a cool breeze blew across the city as I walked… or I was until I was tackled by a Big Sister. "Shad! Oh my god… Sapphire, I found him!" Sapphire rushed over and gasped before following Rose's example.

"Daddy!" Sapphire cried, beginning to sob a little bit. "You're home… you're finally home!"

"What happened to you? Who took you?"

"OK, first off, both of you off me please," I pleaded, the weight of Rose's armor crushing me and Sapphire's syringe was sticking into my leg. They realized the discomfort I was in and immediately scrambled off me. "Thank you. Second, here's the short version. I was taken to play with a little girl, a Little Sister to be exact, I was in a coma for a while, and played hide and seek with the said girl. I ran into a few failed experiments of ADAM, fought one of them, made friends with the other, and got a plasmid to go there and back at will from the last one."

Rose and Sapphire were silent for a decent five minutes before Sapphire shrugged and said, "In the world we live in, anything is possible." Rose pondered what she said for a moment before nodding in agreement. "I guess we have seen stranger."

"Good, so can we go home please? My leg hurts." Rose and Sapphire directed their attention to my leg, a hole from where Sapphire's syringe was present and spewing forth my blood. Sapphire smiled sheepishly and giggled.

"Sowwy," apologized my daughter in the most adorable voice I've ever heard.

"No harm, no foul. Now lets go!" I started limping off before passing out from blood loss. My last thought: 'Son of a bitch, can't I stay awake for ten seconds in Rose's presence?!"

* * *

**Shad's base, 3rd person POV**

Since Shad was down for the count and Sapphire was too small to carry her dad properly, Rose took it upon herself to carry Shad back to the base. She couldn't help but blush, as all the sparring, missions, and training had done wonders for Shad's body. She had never seen him without anything fully covering him, but the whole way back, she could feel his toned muscles under his clothes. Sapphire snickered as Rose's eyes turned from yellow to a light pink. "Enjoying yourself Big Sis?" the little sister teased when they returned to the radio station they called home, turning Rose's eyes, and cheeks if you could see them, a deeper shade of pink.

"Be quiet you, at least I don't cling to him constantly!" Rose countered, trying and failing to turn the tables on Sapphire as she put Shad on his bed and left his room to change.

"First off, I'm his daughter. Adopted, but still his daughter. Second, that picture Jake showed us says that would be exactly the case if you slept in his bed." Rose froze as she was putting on her night shirt, her blush rivaling her hair at the memory. "Come to think of it, if you had your way with him, I'd probably have a little sister or brother by now."

"When the hell did you learn stuff like this?!" Rose was flustered to all hell at this point, and was trying not to get a nosebleed at the thought of what having kids with Shad entitled.

"I grew up in the middle of a biological war zone. And took the memories of many, MANY splicers through their ADAM, some of them perverted. Me knowing everything about the human body surprises you?" Rose gasped, remembering that was true. When Big and Little Sisters took the ADAM from other splicers, they took all of their knowledge as their own.

"Well… you're going to tease the living hell out of me in the future huh?" Rose asked the little girl, accidentally admitting the fact she wanted to get together with Shad in the future. Unfortunately, all the late nights the two of them spent hunting down Shad had drained the Little Sister, and she was asleep on Shad's bed clinging to his arm. Rose smirked and kissed the both of them on the cheek before leaving for her room. She flipped open her phone as she leapt into her bed, smiling at the picture Jake had sent her; the picture of her, Shad, and Sapphire on a roller coaster from two months ago. Rose was clinging to Shad for dear life, while he and Sapphire were screaming in joy. She kissed the part of the picture with Shad on it and laid her head down on her pillow. "Goodnight everyone," she whispered, sleep taking her moments after.

* * *

**Done at last!**

**Shad: That was what, three months to write?**

**Yep! And I'm just glad it's over!**

**Sapphire: Well, may all of your future chapters be done faster, for all our sakes.**

**I'm going to go and play Super Smash Bros and forget all of this, see ya guys later!**

**Rose: Since Draco forgot to say so, remember to review with any feedback, favorite, and follow. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a little fun with Shad. *giggles evilly and drags Shad to her room***

**Shad: *sigh* Why me?**


	7. The First Day of School, pt 1

***Dodges a punch from Shad and kicks his legs out from under him* For the last time, I didn't steal your armor!**

**Shad: Then who did?! *fires multiple shots at me***

**Why should I know?! I'm not in charge of it! *reflects back with an improved Telekinesis***

**Rose: *turns to viewers* They've been at it for a while, so I'm just going to do the disclaimer. Draco owns nothing but his OC's, plotline, and any copies of BioShock he may or may not own.**

**Sapphire: Enjoy the show!**

**Shad's PoV**

* * *

The two weeks I had left of summer vacation blurred together into training to recover my previous strength, sparring sessions with Rose and Sapphire, and a few heists here and there to brush up on my skills. By the last day of my vacation, I had recovered all of my skill and power and then some, made a whopping $25,000, helped Sapphire harvest 150 ADAM, and had successfully pinned both Rose and Sapphire to the floor three times each. My main reason for fighting with Sapphire was to help her train against splicer tactics I knew of and to be able to hold my own against midget splicers I might face, although I doubt the latter will happen.

I was just opening my eyes groggily to the morning sun, dreading today: the day school began. Sapphire, as usual, was using my arm as a pillow and held it with a vice grip. I sighed and used my free arm to untangle her limbs from me before going into the bathroom to change. I figured that I should try to keep to my usual style and dressed up as I usually do, with the exception of adding a new pair of earpieces Jake made for all of us. Who the hell do I have to impress? Afterwards, I started to get my breakfast ready and begun crept out of the room before pausing and setting out some clothes for Sapphire. Gotta take care of the little one first, right?

I made it into the kitchen to see Rose in warm weather clothes, since summer was still going on, making breakfast for us all. She turned around and gave my a quick smile and "Good morning!" before going back to her cooking. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a simple pair of jeans and a black belt, her sneakers, and her set of earpieces that Jake made for the three of us. The earpieces were basically the same as what I was wearing, earrings with a speaker and a microphone built in to them, with an MP3 that allowed us to listen to music and carry a conversation at the same time. Anyway, judging by the smells, Rose was making a blueberry omelet for herself, some toast with ADAM jam for Sapphire, and some eggs with steak bits for me. She served out our food just as Sapphire was coming in the room, yawning. She had gotten a haircut a few days ago, so her ebony hair reached to her shoulders instead of midback.

"So then, we all stick together until we see what classes we have, go our separate ways, and meet in front of the school like we planned, right?" Sapphire asked me in a groggy tone of voice. I could only nod in acknowledgement since I was drinking a cup of ginger ale.

"So where's the bus stop again?" Rose asked me, putting her dirty dishes in the sink as she passed.

I took out a piece of paper in my pocket, reading through it quickly. It was a note that the school sent us a week ago and we already visited the site. A refresher couldn't hurt though I guess. "It says that we have to go to an abandoned skyscraper a few blocks east from the 'haunted' radio tower," I answered, rolling my eyes at haunted. It was our base, but since we never fixed it up and we watched TV at night and all that stuff, people took to calling it haunted.

"Alright then, looks like the two of you are done, so lets get going!" Rose smiled, nearly bouncing off the walls. When I asked about her recent behavior earlier in the week, she told me that she was excited to possibly meet a few Big or Little Sisters to talk to. I didn't take offence to it since me and Sapphire are the only ones who can understand her at the moment. If it were me, I'd want someone else to talk to as well.

We left Jake a note saying there were leftovers from breakfast in the fridge before we left and went through the rooftop route to get to the bus stop, Sapphire clinging onto my back to save time. By the time the three of us arrived there was no one there to wait with us, so we all took a seat on the curb. "You know, we need new marks," Rose said to me. I turned to look at her and gave her a confused look. "I mean, we're doing great here and all, but to be honest, I'm just not feeling the thrill anymore. Lets face it, the security the rich have, all the mercenaries they hire, they're all just too easy to get through. I'd give anything for a challenge, and I know we'll find it in time… but I don't feel the same going on heists with you anymore."

"Well, maybe at this new school we'll find some new targets," I suggested, referring to the potential bullies and douchebag teachers. "I can't think of a better challenge than hitting a house with splicers in it after all!" I flashed Rose a smile and gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "We'll get that thrill back, and when we do, we'll be ready and able to take them down!" Rose gave me a soft smile and a quick hug since someone was coming by, a common way of saying 'thank you' in those situations. I hugged her back and started playing music on my ear pieces until a small hand tapped me on the shoulder

"What are you doing?" a demented voice asked me. It sounded like a little girl's voice overlapped with a distorted monster. I turned up to look at the person and saw a pair of small, glowing yellow orbs boring into my own. Another Little Sister, this one in a dark blue dress with white hems, grayer skin than Sapphire's (then again, Sapphire has gotten a good bit closer to white with all the sunlight she gets on our walks) and blond hair. I only questioned the voice since Sapphire sounded like an ordinary little girl.

"I assume the same thing as you lil' sis," I answered, drawing a gasp and look from both Rose and Sapphire. "We're waiting for the bus to pick us up."

"Well you're not going to get anywhere sitting on the ground like that!" the sister giggled, pointing up to the top to the building. "We gotta go up there, to the top!" The three of us stared at the little girl, an unamused look on our faces.

"... How much time until the stop to the school leaves?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Three minutes," the blond girl replied nonchalantly. Rose grabbed the unknown Little Sister and hefted her onto her shoulder. I followed her example and grabbed Sapphire while running into the alleyway. Sapphire clung to my back as Rose and I jumped up from wall to wall, going higher with each jump until we ran out of room and crashed through a window. After, we rushed up the stairs to the rooftop, where there a few kids waiting at a large cylinder. They didn't say a word as me and Rose let down the sisters on our backs. They literally were just staring confused at the large piece of glass.

"Something wrong with you guys?" I asked them.

"We think this is our ride to the school, but we're not sure how the hell it works," one of the teenagers responded, taking out the school's letter and skimming over it. "The letter says to wait here for our ride, but what are we waiting for?!" I heard three rings behind us and turned to look at the noise. Sapphire and the other sister had crept over to a set of bells and had rung three of them to try to pass the time… I think. A red light came out of the glass tube and a bunch of pods rose up and opened, a sign was on all of them saying 'two to a seat'.

"... I think that's our ride," Sapphire stated to break the silence that had built between everyone. She and the little sister walked over to the closest pod to them and took a seat, a safety bar dropping over the two of them. Just about everyone followed their example until the only me and Rose were left. Rose, who was smiling brightly, and I sat down in the strange pods, Rose commenting that they reminded her of bathyspheres from Rapture.

"Maybe someone who lived there made these," I shrugged in response, not noticing the other pods were gone now… or at least until the rumbling started and the pod door slammed shut. Rose automatically went into a panic, being trapped in a machine without any warning must have spooked her, but I'll admit it was sudden enough to make me jump as well. It didn't help Rose that we started to rocket up to the sky at the speed of a jet. I was laughing while Rose was completely terrified of the ride and closed her eyes, not opening them for a second. When we finally slowed down, we were over something that took my breath away. "Rose… you should open your eyes now."

She hesitantly opened her eyes and gasped slightly. We were hovering over an entire city in the clouds, buildings and floating islands scattered around the area with small, light brown houses on them with people walking the cobblestone roads, trees and flowers lining the streets and blimps flying by at what I assume to be a slow, comfortable speed for the passengers since I've never been on one myself. We started to hover over to the large building in the middle of the utopia, which I assume to be the school. The pod landed on a circular pad, releasing the restraints on us and opening the door.

* * *

Rose and I stumbled out, our ears popping at the sudden change in air pressure. I started to look around the area for Sapphire, but found she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I started to panic before I noticed a big sign saying the Little Sisters were to go that way to be signed in and registered. I took a breath of relief before walking down my pathway, Rose following her's. There was a fourth path for 'Big Brothers', but neither Rose or I could tell what those were as we never heard of them, and a fifth path for the returning students. Only four or five teenage boys went down the Big Brother path.

I ended up following the crowd into an auditorium, where all the Little Sisters, Big Sisters, Big Brothers and splicers were gathered, each in their own section. To say the auditorium was big was an understatement. It was big enough to seat an entire football stadium with room to spare. Whoever built this place spared no expense making sure that it could fit the school's students. After I took my seat next to a few people, making sure I could see Sapphire, a woman who was easily in her early twenties with black hair and deep blues eyes in a dark blue dress walked onto the stage and picked up a microphone. A bald man with brown eyes in a black suit and a red tie followed her out, sporting a small moustache and an air of superiority surrounding him.

"Good morning!" the woman said in a cheery tone while giving us all a kind hearted smile. "My name is Elizabeth DeWitt, and I am this school's principal, as well as one of the major leaders in the splicer community. I would personally like to welcome you into Columbia Academy, our communities best international school for splicers, gatherers and protectors everywhere. Throughout the year, you will meet new people, learn to control and develope your new powers, and finish your old education with ease, assuming you work for it. Now, allow me to explain how this school works."

"We educate those who have either been exposed to ADAM and can't control their powers, or splicers that want to be Big Daddies and Sisters. As well as a middle and high school curriculum, we also offer an elementary course for the Little Sisters, and a college curriculum for students who want to continue their education after high school. Be advised that by accepting our courses in ADAM control or being turned into a Protector, you must take all four years regardless of high school year or will not be able to leave Columbia. Finally, as you all might have noticed, we are on a city in the sky. Naturally, this means we have the capabilities to study abroad with the city and we're also a boarding school, so you could live here for the duration of your stay and longer if you buy a house here. Now then, any questions?"

One girl raised her hand and asked, "Who's the bald guy next to you?"

"Well, while I don't approve of your wording for him, he is Vice Principal Frank Fontaine! He will be in charge while I'm out on business, but I expect you to listen to him as you would me," Elizabeth explained. I rose my hand next, something itching at my instincts since there were so many splicers in one room. "Next question!"

"How are the Little Sisters being protected?" I asked, voicing my worry for my own. "I mean with all of these splicers, no offence to any of you, but it'd be a massacre if they got the balls to attack without protection."

"An excellent question!" the principal praised, sending me a smile my way. "The Little Sisters will be protected by our Elites, and even then we will have so many Big Sisters, Daddies and Brothers in training that they'd probably pitch in if they needed to."

"That's another thing," I continued, the question from before the assembly resurfacing, "what are 'Big Brothers'? Do you teach people to be them here as well?"

Elizabeth was about to answer but stopped short, trying to think of an answer to my question. "I believe I could answer that for you child," an older woman's voice rang out from the front of the auditorium, carrying a think Belarusian accent. She walked up to the stage wearing a brown and white dress, her brown hair was well kept and her green eyes were full of sadness. "I am Dr Brigid Tenenbaum, the teacher for the Little Sisters I've made. The Big Brothers cannot be created regularly or in mass quantities due to the fact that their pheromones are hard to create. In fact, most of the Brothers here have bought their pheromones for the ridiculous price set on them, making it so only the rich can afford to become one." A bunch of the boys in the stands groaned, a majority of them being poor as dirt.

"As for what the Big Brothers are, they are what you expect them to be," Tenenbaum continued, taking some notes out of her pocket and reading them. "They are the male counterpart to the Big Sister, being stronger and more instinctive than their female companions. The personal armors they use, as well as the Big Sister's, all have limiters on them that are broken when the wearer meets a certain requirement. All of these suits also have a built in tonic set that improves the users performance, as well as new weapons that are revealed during a limit break."

"Well, that's all the time we have for questions, it's time for all of you to get to your classes!" Elizabeth cut in to the doctor's explanation. "If you would all follow the appointed paths, you will find yourselves at your homerooms!" The students looked around confused, along with myself. There weren't any signs anywhere. "Oh right, let me take care of that." She dug her hands into the air in front of her and pulled them apart, sending a shockwave through the hall and revealing a bunch of signs. "I can rip open dimensional tears and bring things into or take them out of our world at will." Note to self: don't piss off the principal.

* * *

I walked to my next class alone. Rose was a few steps away from being taken to her class kicking and screaming in her attempts to stay with me, but I assured her I'd see her after school. I approached the staircase and climbed up along with the other students, most of them speaking in foreign languages that I could understand for the most part. Dad was a cop all his life, becoming the chief after my tenth birthday, so he taught me French, Russian, Spanish, any language that was a possibility I'd hear in the US. He was supposed to teach me Japanese the year he died but I self taught myself after his death in his memory.

I looked at my new pair of finger less gloves and flexed my fingers as I climbed up the stairs. I had gotten these after the assembly, a new storage technology that was made for all the protectors and good splicers, since the problem of having too much gear on their body at one time had gotten more than one Protector killed plenty of times. I could summon any weapon in them in a heartbeat at the expense that my body had to carry the weight of all the weapons I had at once. Good thing I travel light anyway.

The school was five floors tall with insulated metal walls, stretching across the campus at an estimated quarter mile from one end to the other and half that from the front to back. It was a big ass school but the teacher I asked about this argued that we'd be having a lot of students, as well as the fact we needed plenty of room and extra rooms to train in and relocate to if the need be. I arrived at my room on the fourth floor and took my seat in the back of the class with some blond haired girl. She scoffed at me and turned her head away from me, not that I noticed since I closed my eyes to catch some shut eye before class started.

"Hiya there class!" a cheerful male's voice rang out, bringing me out of my peaceful state. I snapped my eyes open to see everyone was here and it was fifteen minutes after I fell asleep. "My name is Jack Ryan, and I'll be your Rapture History teacher!" He wore a white wool sweater and brown khakis with some dress shoes, he had a kind yet strong look in his green eyes, light brown hair, and when he put down his stuff on the desk in the front of the room I saw two chain tattoos on his wrists. "Now then, to get started I thought we'd do a sort of project with each other. I want all of you to turn to the person next to you and work together to write up everything you know about Rapture, ADAM, EVE, anything you can think of related to the city."

I turned my chair to the girl and saw she wasn't even paying attention. Instead, she thought it'd be best to listen to her music. "Hey," I greeted, poking her shoulder to get her attention. She sighed and pulled out her earbuds with an annoyed "What?" Starting to really hate this girl. "Jack gave us an assignment to do with each oth-"

"Do it yourself," the blond cut me off, putting her earbuds back in and playing her music. I glared at her and started to memorize what she looked like. She had light, blond hair that was in a high ponytail, crystal blue eyes that were dull with boredom at the moment and had red lips that were probably from wearing lip stick, and she wore a tanktop and jeans that showed off her figure that drew eyes from more than a few men with a pair of flats. To me, she seems like a typical popular girl who thinks she can seduce most guys into doing her work for her. Well, I'm not like most guys.

I yanked off her earbuds and slammed a paper and pencil down in front of her and growled at her, getting the entire class's attention. "I ain't doing this assignment for you ya spoiled little bitch, now pick up a pencil and get to work!" The boredom in her eyes was replied by both fear and intrigue. I sighed and got to writing down all my knowledge on the Little Sisters, Big Sisters, the way ADAM was produced and how the by product EVE was made and the way Little Sisters heal a Protector when injured. When I looked over at my partner to see how she was doing, I felt a little guilty. She had quite a bit of information down on the Big Sisters and their powers, so it was nice to see she got the message. What made me feel like a dick was that there were tears on her paper and face and a sob escaped her lips every few seconds.

I sighed and turned to face her, not wanting an enemy on the first day of school. "Look, I'm sorry for blowing up like that, it's just that I had people try to get me to do their work for them in my old school. I don't want the same thing happening here. So how about we start over? I'm Shad Wolf, what's your name?" I stuck out my hand and gave her a friendly smile, trying to make myself look as nice as possible.

The blond girl sniffled and looked at me confused before hesitantly shaking my hand. "I'm Rebecca Knights," she answered with a melodious voice. "And I'm in my sophomore year in high school, freshman year in splicer training. I came here from my old school too. Don't think we're friends now though just because you apologized and gave me some sappy story."

"And don't think I won't be afraid to make you cry like a little bitch again," I countered. Rebecca scowled and brought our papers up to Jack after we put our names on the papers. After everyone was done, Jack pointed out the mistakes we made in our papers and corrected them and discussed what was correct. I was thinking about how between having to put up with a girl like Rebecca, not having Rose and Sapphire with me and having to tell mom the fact my school traveled around the globe, this was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Alright, so while I intended for this chapter to be longer, I'm running low on ideas to use for the chapter, so Shad's first day of school is gonna be in parts.**

**Sapphire: Speaking of which, where is daddy?**

**I threw him into the training room and set up a bunch of dummies to take his rage out on. He won't be out for a while.**

**Rose: So anyway, remember to review with feedback, ideas, all the good stuff and we'll see ya next time!**


	8. The First Day of School pt 2

**Hiya there everyone! Time for the new chapter and a bit of good news on my part.**

**Shad: What happened?**

**Well, as we all know, Christmas is a time for giving and getting. I just so happened to get a 4G tablet and a bluetooth keyboard. I'm still getting used to the keyboard, but you can bet that I'll be able to write a bit more now.**

**Rose: Thank god! Seriously, you take forever sometimes!**

**Well, I've had to use either my brothers laptop, which he wouldn't let me use, or my dad's computer every Wednesday and other weekend.**

**Sapphire: Well now that the good news is over with, Draco doesn't own anything except the characters he made and plot. Not sure who made the other stuff though.**

**Thank you Sapphire, now enjoy the chapter!**

**Shad's POV**

* * *

After the Rapture History class was over, I made my way over to the Science room on the third floor and found a certain someone following me down. "So can you tell me why you're following me, Rebecca?" I asked about halfway to my destination.

Rebecca gave me an indifferent look and answered, "My math class is the same direction. Is there a problem with that?" I simply sighed and shook my head in response. I've already had to apologize to her once today when I flew off the handle at her, and I don't feel like having to do so again.

Science class wasn't so eventful so I just ended up half heartedly listening to the lecture and taking notes. Eventually, I got bored to the brink of sleeping and decided to check in with Rose over a text conversation.

Me: Hey Rose, how you holdin up?

Rose: Doing alright, a lot of the Big Sisters are total bitches but other than that I'm fine.

Me: Need any help? i can get there in a sec.

Rose: No, I can handle it. they're all talk anyway, can't fight for shit compared to me. I did make a new friend though, you should meet her after school.

Me: I assume she'll be w/ you then?

Rose: Yep! She's a little shy though, but I'm sure she will like you.

Me: gtg, teacher's coming, c u after school!

"Why, may I ask, were you on the phone?" my teacher asked me. He was a bit pale, wore a brown pinstripe suit and had slicked back ginger hair. His blue eyes had an unreadable expression in them, and he was holding up a perfect poker face.

"Sorry Mr. Lutece," I apologized, showing him my text conversation since he'd probably read it anyway. "I was just checking in with a friend of mine. She was bullied in my old school so I was trying to see if she was ok here."

Mr. Lutece nodded in approval and went back to the front of the class to continue his lecture. The class was learning the science behind how the city flew, and while that interested me, I was actually having a tough time grasping the concept. I seriously hope that Rose can explain it in simpler terms or I am SCREWED when we get a test on this.

* * *

*Time skip past Math, Lunch period*

I was hunting around for Rose after buying my lunch. To be honest... I'm impressed with the spread. They had the best food to offer from all over the world. Well then again, this is an international school. What makes this even better is that since a majority of the kids are poor, the food is dirt cheap. Well, except for the rich kid's banquet. That stuff is the more fancy stuff and costs a ton compared to the stuff the poor kids get. To add to the huge selection of food, they had a bunch of fast food stands, as well as a bunch of small cafes and pizzerias.

Damn it, getting off track! Gotta find Rose. The only reason I can't find Sapphire is because the Little Sisters are in a separate building with the future Protectors. Wait... oh... right. I sighed and took a seat at an empty table to eat my food, a simple slice of pizza, an apple and a soda. Just before I could dig in though, I felt a person tap my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Rebecca and someone I knew all too well...

"Geo?!" I yelled, nearly choking on my apple in the process. Rebecca giggled at my reaction and sat down next to me with Geo sitting across from me. There were sooo many questions I wanted to ask, but Geo beat me to the punch.

"'Geo huh? Well, I guess it fits now with my new powers and all," my rich acquaintance chuckled. Well, at least he doesn't mind the nickname. "So, how long have you had your powers? I got mine over the summer when a splicer that cornered me in an alley confused the syringe of ADAM he had for his poison. Needless to say, he's nothing more than a bloody stain under a rock casket." Well, that explains a lot.

"Got mine from the Little Sister I live with," I begun. Good thing I already made a cover story for this. "I saved her from some splicers and she'd mistaken me for a Big Daddy trying to save her. Since I was injured, she patched me up and allowed me to develop Incinerate at the same time."

"I got mine in a similar way as Geo," Rebecca stated, taking a bite out of a sandwich. "I got cornered by a splicer too, but the difference is I tried fighting back and pricked myself on the syringe by accident. After that, he was in pieces and I've had abnormal damage resistance."

"That reminds me, why are you sitting with me instead of the rich kids?" I asked, curious why Rebecca was sitting here more than Geo.

"Better to sit with a friend than someone who only cares for your money," Geo reasoned. He excused himself to take his tray to the trash and returned a moment later.

"Who said I was rich?" Rebecca asked, sending me a dirty look. "It was either sit with you or a bunch of pervs anyway." I nodded in agreement, saying I had a friend who shared the same sentiments.

"She's one of the Big Sisters, been living with me and the Little Sister for two years now," I explained. Rebecca gotta shine in her eye when I told her my friend was a sister, but Geo went into a deep thought.

"Is it Rose?" he asked me after Rebecca was done bombarding me with questions about the sister. I think I know why she enrolled here now.

"Yep! Has been since I met her, kinda why she doesn't talk in public," I explained as Geo put a confused look on his face.

"If that's the case, how can you hear her?"

"No idea. Rose says it's because of my ADAM yet splicers can't hear her either."

"Maybe you're a Big Brother and don't know it?" Rebecca suggested, earning a ponderous look from Geo.

"It'd make sense to a degree. I mean he's had those eyes since I met him, even longer if what I've dug up about him in our old school is true. Not to mention he got not one but TWO Sisters to trust him and not attempt to kill him."

"Funny thing about that," I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck nervously, remembering how I met Rose. "Rose did make an attempt on my life at first, but that was her doing her job since I was assumed to be a splicer by the guys down in Rapture. Hell, the only reason she's alive is because I spared her life instead of killing her." Rebecca had a mortified expression and a slight blush when I told them I spared Rose's life when I met her. "Something wrong there, Rebecca?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Rebecca snapped at me. That made me go deft for a minute since my ears were sensitive and I sharpened my hearing to hear them in the cafeteria. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU-"

"Enough with the damn yelling!" I yelled back, not being able to take it anymore. "God damn, you trying to make me go deft?!"

"Sharpened senses, glowing eyes, improved physical performance," Geo listed off on his fingers, a smirk developing on his face. "I'll be damned if you aren't a Big Brother."

"Where's 'improved physical performance' coming from?" Rebecca asked, a bit exasperated she was interrupted and her lecture was already forgotten. Poor girl, but it was either let her continue and go deft or I stop her and keep my hearing.

"I kinda gave away my powers when a kid threw a dodgeball at me and the knockback sent me into a nail," I begun explaining, a slight prick in my back beginning to crop up in the process. While that wound healed, I was still recovering internally from that one. "The wall had a teen shaped crater and said kid has to get his face reconstructed after his spine realignment surgery."

"True story," Geo chipped in after, holding up a tooth for Rebecca to see. "This is the guy's tooth, one of the many that fell out of his mouth."

Rebecca wretched at the sight of the tooth and pushed her lunch away from her. "OK, did not need to see that," she commented before taking a sip of her drink. "Anyway, I'm off to get ready for our last class. You guys comin' with?"

"First off, why are you inviting US to go with YOU," I asked, confused to all hell on what she was trying to accomplish. "Second off, what do you mean 'our last class', I have gym after this and then the day's done for now."

"The gym classes here are more of a mixed classes thing. All the splicers, Gatherers and Protectors in the same year for ADAM training get the same gym class and either fight or have a team v team game to spend the class. The ultimate goal is to prove your side of the school is stronger than the others, so it's usually the Big Brothers that win. Since it's just the first day of school, it'll probably be a team v team event today to show off the first year's powers. And the reason I'm inviting YOU is because you're apparently friends with my cousin here and I need his protection from the majority of the bader splicers here." Well, that answers my question on how they know each other.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter then, seeing as how I hate having to wander this place alone," I sighed in response. The three of us got up and headed out to the gym building a good three minutes walk from the school. It was about two floors high and I could swear I saw people fighting on the roof, so there might be an arena up there.

Anyway, after they handed out gym clothes, a red t shirt and red shorts with blue highlights, to everyone and got changed (I kept on my trenchcoat) we went into the first floor gym. It was your typical school gym; wood flooring, bleachers around the walls, a few basketball nets, that sort of stuff. The thing that made this one stand out was that this one was MASSIVE. It was easily the size of a football stadium with multiple basketball courts, yet there were multiple boxing rings going down the middle at the moment. I was about to walk around and see if there was anything I missed but was tackled to the ground by two familiar girls. "Are you two seriously that attached to me that you can't go for a few hours without seeing me?" I asked Rose and Sapphire. They too had changed into a pair of gym clothes, the only noticeable difference between their attire was that Sapphire had her necklace on. The two of them climbed off me and helped me to my feet, Sapphire immediately clinging to my arm after I was up.

"You should know by now we'd go to the ends of the earth to find you if you were lost, and we'd go insane if you left us daddy," Sapphire stated as she rubbed her head into my arm. "We're only happy either if you're happy or if we're around you… or at least for me."

"I was simply worried that a splicer would stab you in the back if I wasn't around to watch it for you," Rose reasoned, a light blush on her cheeks.

"I don't think you need to worry about that," I chuckled. Rose looked at me confused before gasping at something behind me. I turned around and found Rebecca and Geo coming out of their respective locker rooms. I chuckled and decided to let Rose catch up with Geo and introduce herself to Rebecca and saw something move behind the bleachers from the corner of my eye. Rose wasn't apparently very talkative (that or she didn't have her pen and notepad) because she noticed where my attention was centered on at the moment.

"Something wrong, Shad?" Rose asked me, looking around for a minute before she seemed to suddenly remembered something. "Wait right here, there's someone I want you to meet!" She dashed behind the ring and seemed to try to talk to whoever was behind it. A few minutes of coaxing later and she returned with a girl cowering behind her. From what I could tell from her, she was a Big Sister with the usual pale skin and glowing eyes, but what threw me for a loop was that she had light purple hair and I couldn't smell any hair dye in the air. Just before Rose could introduce me to her friend though, an announcement came over the speakers and I realized that the entire gym was loaded with first year students and the bleachers crammed with the upperclassmen. Damn, time really does fly.

"All students pair up for the tag team matches!" a female's voice sounded over the intercom. Geo chuckled and make a crack about "so much for team v team!" or something like that, but that doesn't matter at the moment. Right now, I need a partner.

My first reaction was Rose or Sapphire but Rose already seemed to pair up with her new friend, and from the looks of it trying to keep her from having an anxiety attack, and Sapphire was on the bleachers with the other Little Sisters waving to me and shouting "Good luck, big brother!" I felt a person tap my shoulder and turned to my side to see Rebecca with an unamused look on her face. "Care to partner up with me?" she asked me with a bit of irritation in her voice. "I need a partner since some harpie already took Geo as her partner." I sighed and merely nodded before climbing into one of the rings at random, eliciting a collective gasp from the entire audience. I was confused for a moment before looking at my opponents across the ring. They were both burly, their muscles straining the gym clothes they were wearing, with grayed skin and greasy black hair that probably hasn't been washed in a while. They both looked exactly the same and had glowing yellow eyes like me and Rose's with an air of superiority around the both of them. I looked over to Rebecca to see if she knew anything about the two of them, yet she was flat out horrified at two opponents we haven't even fought yet. She was muttering something about 'not yet' and 'I'll never be one now' so I decided to snap her out of it.

"Hey, Rebecca!" I called out, poking her arm to get a response. "You feelin' alrigh-"

"Shut up you bastard!" Rebecca snapped at me, tears flying off her face. "You planned this didn't this didn't you? Making sure we'd be paired up, and then fighting these two so I could never reach my dream without having one, or god forbid BOTH of these animals, binding me to them the moment I become a Big Sister! You're awful, you know that? AWFUL!" The commentator was making some comment about us already having a fallout but I didn't listen. I was way too confused at the moment to care anyway.

"Um… who are these two? I just picked a random ring to fight in. I didn't know this one was occupied, but if these two bother you this much we can just change opponents," I offered. Every person in the gym was horror stricken and the two opponents of ours were pissed as hell. Well… apparently, I fucked up.

"We're the top second year Big Brothers, Lucas and Ricky!" one of the Brothers announced, the other forming a wooden spear in his hand. "And nobody denies us the bloodshed we crave under any circumstances." The one who was speaking, who I assume is Lucas, formed a sword out of ice and got in a battle stance.

"Especially when a future Sister is on the line, and such a fine looking one at that!" Ricky added, licking his lips at Rebecca. She automatically cringed away and started sobbing. I sighed and picked her up before tossing her to the padded floor outside the arena. I definitely screwed up.

"If you two need to beat her in order to… what was it, 'bind' her to you?" I asked, materializing my knife into my hand and inspecting it. Flawless, as usual. "Then I'll fight in her place. She doesn't deserve whatever being 'bound' to you two means. Given how scared she was of it, no one does, especially to a couple of pompous douchebags like you!" At this point the people in the stands were either cheering my name, glaring at me in hatred or about to pass out from fear. I have absolutely NO idea what I'm doing, but apparently it's a big deal.

"If you're challenging us for the right to brand her, you got it," Lucas sneered. He immediately lunged at me along with his brother in a joint attack. "Just means we don't have to hold back!" I side stepped Luke's stab and jumped over Ricky's sweep kick, counter attacking with a kick of my own to Ricky's chest. He went down and tumbled away, an icy blade taking up my vision. I closed my eyes and braced for the hit by instinct, the cold blade slicing my face and leaving my with a searing pain in my left cheek. I checked the wound and found blood trailing down and falling to the floor. Ten seconds into the fight and I'm already bleeding. Not good.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Rebecca was watching Shad's fight on the side lines, her face red from embarrassment and her mind racing a mile a minute. '_Why is he doing this?'_ Rebecca asked herself, confusion and conflict plain on her face. Shad grabbed Lucas's head and fed him his knee before turning to deal with Ricky. He'd gotten up and attempted to impale Shad from behind while Lucas was nursing his now broken nose on the floor. To Shad, this was nothing but a sparring match to test the power of the new kids, and for a lot of first years, excluding Rebecca, that's all it was too. But the upperclassmen knew better. To challenge a Big Brother to a fight for a Sister, current or future, was a fight until the opponent either gave up or couldn't move in any way possible. Death was included as one of those ways. Rebecca watched as the enraged duo of Brothers attacked Shad in tandem. Try as he may, he simply couldn't block the attacks from the both of them and ended up a mess of cuts and bruises on the floor in ten minutes. And since all the other fights were over by now, Rose and Sapphire were right at the side of the ring, nearly in tears begging Shad to get up. '_That Little Sister and Rose really care for Shad too. He damned her to basically being his slave yet cares for his wellbeing so much. The bond they share... as rare as it is, it's pure. Maybe I can have a bond like that if I can find a Big Brother-'_

While Rebecca had been in her own little world, contemplating how Shad was towards the Sisters, the duo of Brothers had been trying to break Shad mentally, shouting insults and petty threats as to what they'd do to him if he didn't get up and fight them. Shad struggled to get up and was rewarded with a kick to his stomach, forcing a little blood out of his mouth. "How pathetic," Lucas frowned as he shouldered his sword. "If there's nothing I hate more, it's a splicer who's all talk. Whaddaya say Ricky? Want to put this dog down?"

"Heh, dog! Just like that old, lame ass chief of police this city had!" Ricky laughed. Rose facepalmed and Sapphire giggled. "What's so funny you little bitch?!"

"You made daddy angry~" Sapphire said in a singsong tone. The two Brothers were confused for a brief moment before feeling an extreme heat rise from behind them, melting Lucas's sword and catching Ricky's spear on fire. Before either of them could have turned to see the source of the heat, it grabbed them both by their necks and squeezed, burning their skin on contact. When the two of them saw it was Shad that was burning them alive, they were both enraged and terrified at the sight of him. Enraged because the freshman had the balls to attack his upperclassmen, and terrified because his injuries were gone and because of the color of his eyes. They were a bloody shade of red with a black hue around them. If they could have heard the inside of his head, they would have heard a voice telling him to obliterate the both of them, set an example to those who would insult or injure the ones he cared about.

When Rebecca saw that rage and hatred from someone so calm and nonchalant, she asked Geo what made him so mad since he was Shad's friend. "Oh right, he told us about this at his anniversary concert for his dad. Shad's father was Kur Wolf. He was the chief of police and the only one who made Ghost's jobs a challenge back in Boston. He died two years ago when an organized splicer raid hit his house hard." Shad threw the both of the Brothers to the ground and started yelling the same insults they said to him at them, not letting the fire they were in die down for anything, no matter what the students yelled to him. "Ghost did arrive to provide backup, but was too late to save Kur. Since then, it doesn't matter what mood he's in, he'll attack you and not bat a lash if you diss his old man. It doesn't help that the splicer that did Kur in escaped." Rebecca looked up at her partner and felt nothing but pity and regret for Shad. To lose member of her family that cared about her, Geo for example... she couldn't bear the thought of it. She steeled her nerves and climbed into the ring, despite the screams of protest of everyone around them. She got a running start and jumped at Shad, pushing him away from the two tortured boys on the floor. The two of them toppled to the floor with Rebecca pinning him to the floor.

"Get a hold of yourself you dumbass!" she yelled and slapped Shad, grabbing his attention. She took a deep breath and softened her tone before continuing. "Geo just told me everything. I'm sorry for what happened to you, but think for a second. Would your father want you to do this in his name? Killing a couple jackasses who aren't even worth it? Would that make your father proud of you?"

Shad's eyes filled with tears and returned to their usual dark blue, non glowing selves. Rebecca got off him and smiled at how open he was with his emotions for a guy, a Big Brother no less! As she walked off the ring to the infirmary to get her burns healed, she heard Lucas scream in rage and whipped around. He was attempting to attack Shad while he was still in a state of grieving and from the looks of it, he wasn't exactly making any moves to dodge. Rebecca suddenly found herself glaring into Lucas's eyes, her steel coated hand ready to snap the sword in two. "If you touch him, I'll kill you like he should have, you dick," Rebecca growled at Lucas. He struggled to get his sword out of her grip and failed horribly. When Rebecca finally decided that he wasn't going to give up, she coated her other fist in metal and rammed it into a place that basically made having kids impossible for Lucas now and knocked him out from pain in one blow. Rebecca sighed and turned to face Shad to see if he was OK and found Rose carrying him away from the arenas.

"We're taking him back to the nurse's office," Sapphire explained quickly before running after her adopted father. Rebecca silently followed them, needing to take care of her burns and her thoughts directed on how to thank Shad for his help.

* * *

***Dusk, Columbia Academy Infirmary, Shad's POV***

My eyes fluttered open and I had a splitting headache. From what I can tell right now, I was in a comfortable bed in a white room, a pillow under me kept my head elevated. Just what the hell happened? "You're awake," a familiar voice said beside me. I turned my head to the right and instead of Rose or Sapphire like I was used to, I found Rebecca smiling at me in a chair next to my bed with bandages covering her arms and the palms of her hands. "Thank god! The medic said you'd be out for at least a week given your status as splicer and all, but since you're a Big Brother and all..." She trailed off, a smile and a blush on her cheeks. Maybe now is a good time for questions before things get a bit awkward.

"OK, first off, what the hell happened to me?" I asked, my mind racing a mile a minute. "Second, what was with those two douchebags that we were fighting?! That was supposed to be a sparring match yet they tried to kill me! And third, why are you injured and blushing?"

Rebecca giggled at my distress and smiled brighter at me. "Well, after your little meltdown I cooled you down from, which is why I have these injuries, you passed from overexertion and overheating. Those two Big Brothers you fought are in a detention cell for trying to kill a freshman on his first day and recovering from that bonfire you turned them into. As for why I'm blushing..." She trailed off again and begun playing with a lock of her blonde hair. Her blush kept getting worse by the second and her eyes were unfocused. "You saved me from those two, and since you're a Big Brother, I belong to you when I get turned." She locked her crystal blue eyes onto my own and smiled. I couldn't see anything in her eyes except for two things; happiness and, god or whatever made us help me if I'm right on this one, love. I felt my face heat up at her gaze, I gotta figure out what's going on here before things get out of hand NOW!

"H-hold up!" I shouted, trying to get a bit of distance from her. She was inching closer to me with every second. "What do you mean you're mine when you get turned into a Sister? All I did was fight off those two Brothers to keep you from being bound to them, I never intended to take you for myself!" Rebecca smirked knowingly and climbed into the bed with me. She kissed my cheek and started to draw circles on my chest. I was thanking whatever was up there that I still had my trenchcoat on, I don't think she'd be holding back if I didn't.

"Well aren't you uneducated! Well, let me tell you a few things about Big Brothers and Sisters. Big Brothers can share power with the Sisters, Big or Little, in their care if they need or want to. However, because of this they get a little... possessive over their claimed and bind the Sisters to themselves with a mark or brand on their bodies. The way you bind a Sister to you is simple: challenge a Brother who wants the same one as you, save her life, or put your brand on her, whether she wants it or not. Guess which one I am, and if you fail... well, I'll just leave it to your imagination as to what I'll do to you as 'punishment'." She licked her lips and smiled seductively at me. And judging by the look in her eyes, she's serious.

"Well um... I understand that I challenged them, but if I passed out, I didn't win," I reasoned. I know they didn't win either, otherwise she probably wouldn't be so clingy to me.

"Thing about that, I kinda made you my Big Brother after I guarded you when Lucas tried to kill you while you were down." Rebecca pouted before she buried her head into the crook of my neck. "Though now I can't punish you since you figured out it was a trick question, I'm still going to show you your reward!" Someone help!

Not a moment later, the door opened with a slam and I heard a voice that put the fear of god in me. "Hey Shad, you awake... yet..." The smile Rose had on her face when she walked in disappeared the moment she saw Rebecca on me and was gradually turning into a hateful glare towards the girl.

_"Might wanna clear this up with her before it gets messy,"_ a voice I hated with a passion suggested in my head. As much as I hate the damn thing, it has a point. I can only imagine what thoughts are running through Rose's head right now and none of them are good for my health.

"Now Rose, before you do or say anything, I had no say in this!" I said feebly in an attempt to save my hide. "That and apparently Rebecca is grateful to me for saving her from those Brothers." Rose visibly relaxed when I said that, a small smile on her face. I still can't shake this feeling of imminent doom though... "Now then, if you'd kindly get off me Rebecca, I have to go home now!"

"Oh right, I didn't tell ya yet!" Rebecca exclaimed as she jumped off me. "I got you a pretty nice place here as a reward for saving me! I was gonna show you before Rose came along, but I guess she can come with." It was a bittersweet moment in my opinion. I actually have a place here now so I don't have to worry about missing the pod up here and Sapphire being without me up here at least. The down side... well, I'm sure there's a catch to this. "Well come on then, let's go!" She immediately grabbed my hand and started pulling me along behind her leaving Rose to catch up to us.

When we finally arrived at our destination, I found myself in front of a hotel building then was at least three floors high and took up at least two city blocks in width. I wonder where everyone else is though, I'd think a hotel this big would grab a lot of attention. Unless... oh no. "Hey Rebecca? Which room is-" "All of them," the blond answered almost immediately. "I had Geo buy out the entire place and renovate it to be a mansion for you with the exception that he'd be staying with us. The place still needs to be furnished but it should be done after school tomorrow!" Well, at least it can't get any wor- "Oh, the moving guys are already unloading your place and there's already a few beds in there, so you can stay the night here! Isn't that great?" OK, something up there must hate my guts or some kind of bullshit.

Rose was about to argue when I held my hand up to stop her and sighed. "While I appreciate the thought Rebecca, I know there's some kind of catch here," I started, earning a surprised look from the blond bombshell. "Let me hear what the catch is first, then I'll decide to stay here or not." Alright, a compromise should diffuse the tension between these two. If Rose had her say in me not staying here Rebecca would argue that I should, then that would escalate to insults and eventually a fight. Personally, I've had enough fighting for one day.

Rebecca chuckled a bit before speaking. "I have to admit, you're as sharp as that knife you carry around. Alright then, the catch is that Geo and anyone else you take under your wing has to stay here as well, myself included. Sapphire's already getting comfortable and the pods won't be heading for the ground until tomorrow, so your hands are kinda tied for now." I sighed and simply headed inside for now, my feet moving on their own to a bed. I collapsed on the soft mattress and passed out, still fatigued from today. The only thing I'm certain of at this point is that I'm in for an interesting year this time.

* * *

***3rd person POV***

Rose and Rebecca were glaring at each other in front of Shad's room. Rose was about to scribble a note down on her notepad when Rebecca held up her hand and scoffed. "Don't even bother! I can hear you just fine, so just speak your piece so I can sleep with my future master."

"That's just it though," Rose growled at the blond. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you sleep in Shad's bed and do god knows what to him in his sleep! ...At least not before me..." That last part Rose mumbled to herself so Rebecca didn't hear. Truth be told, Rose probably would've done worse to Shad if she had the chance, but didn't out of respect for all he's done for her.

"And what's it to you if I do something indecent to the boy who won me over while he sleeps? At least I'd pleasure him more than you would skinny!" Rebecca countered, determined to get her way. Rose glared daggers into Rebecca's head and smirked.

"Of course you would, after all you've probably slept with more guys then there are splicers, slut!" Rose argued. Rebecca went red with anger and if you looked closely enough, you'd see sparks between the two. Just before Rebecca could counter Rose's insult with one of their own, the two of them heard the door open and shut behind them. They both immediately forgot their verbal war and peek into the room to see what snuck past them. An extremely drowsy Sapphire had just gotten under the covers with her father and clung to his arm before falling into the same blissful slumber as Shad.

The two glared at each other again before rushing into Shad's room and getting into bed with him. Rose had taken his other arm, being the faster of the two, and Rebecca had taken his leg. The two glared at each other one last time before falling asleep themselves, ways of claiming Shad as theirs first running rampant in their dreams.

* * *

**Well, that took longer than I wanted but it's finally done!**

**Shad: Just a question? Why are you giving me a damn harem?!**

**They seemed to be trending when I checked what was most popular in the fanfiction world. Figured I'd get some more views and feedback that way. Not to mention the chaos and hilarity I could cause with this too.**

**Rose: Sounds reasonable.**

**Shad: *sigh* I'm gonna die by the time this is over. Anyway, be sure to send feedback on how you like the story so far and any suggestions you may have, and we'll see ya next time!**


	9. Lesson: Big Brothers

**Hey there everyone!**

**Shad: Where the hell have you been?**

**Three words. School, writer's block. Anyway, I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I've been busy as of late, so I'm just going to get to the point. Sapphire!**

**Sapphire: Draco doesn't own the BioShock series or any characters he decides to put in the story. He does however own me and all the other characters he made up.**

**Thank you. Oh, and a special thanks to godly for helping me with an opening idea for the chapter. Now then, on to the story!**

* * *

**Shad's PoV, 7:00**

I let out a relaxed sigh as the hot water of the shower hit my back. I really need this, I've been way too stressed for only one day in this city. My mind realed back to my awakening this morning. A hot breath on my side had woken me up and I was worried that Sapphire was being kidnapped or something along those lines, so I cracked my eyes open to see who the soon to be dead splicer was and paled. This time, I had not just the little girl I was used to clinging to one of my arms, Rose and Rebecca had decided to take my other arm and one of my legs for themselves. I'm just thankful that I was able to get out of there without waking anyone up. Rose and Rebecca were no problem as their grip slacked in their sleep, but the ever so clingy Sapphire was a challenge. I managed to get her to cling to Rose however and decided to take a quick shower since school doesn't start until 8:45.

I scrubbed off the sweat and remaining blood from yesterday before cleaning out my messy mop of a head. I let out a grunt of displeasure knowing some of that blood was mine. Those second year Brothers are no joke. I only won due to an emotional trigger, a mistake I'm sure others aren't going to repeat. I was brought out of my trance by a knock at the door and sighed annoyed. I don't need this so early in the morning. "Occupied!" I shouted to whoever was trying to disturb my peace. I heard a sultry voice on the other side of the door say, "You sure you don't want some company in there, Shad?" Oh fuck my entire life and soul, it's Rebecca. "Pretty sure!"

"Too bad, I'm coming in now~!" the blonde sang. I immediately rinsed off and turned off the water as Rebecca undid the lock on the door. Shit!

"The hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Rose. I silently thanked whatever was watching over me that she showed up and dried off while looking for my clothes. Then I face palmed; I forgot to bring actual clothes with me instead of just boxers.

"Trying to get to know my future Big Brother on a more intimate level, what else?" Rebecca answered as if what she was doing was common sense. Have to cover up with more than a towel and boxers now before Rebecca gets the gall to come in here, cause if she does she probably won't hold back. Neither will my hormones from what I've learned from other Big Brothers.

"Why do you need to need to know him like that?! And besides, if anyone is getting to him first, it's me!" Wait, what?

"Wanna bet?" The doorknob turned as Rebecca tried to get in. I looked around frantically as I searched for clothes. I know I brought _something_ in with me! Oh right. T-shirt.

"Bitch, if you even try to do anything to him I will take you down so fast you won't even know what happened!"

"Try me." Just as the door cracked open, I heard Rose yell in rage and tackle Rebecca, the door crashing open and the two teen girls tumbling in with Rose pinning Rebecca to the floor a few feet away from me. The two realized what had happened and looked up at me. The loud noise made me freeze while I was putting on my tee, so the two girls had a clear view of my body. And while I try not to brag, all me thieving and fighting over the years made me ripped, though I was still kinda lanky and you could never tell unless I was wearing something skin tight. So that being said, the effects were immediate; Rebecca's nose gushed out streams of blood on herself and the redhead on top of her and Rose's face was a shade of red that surpassed her already blood red locks. I took the opportunity to run away before their minds caught up with their bodies and dashed to my room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind me. I sighed and let out a light chuckle. Now THAT was a close one.

* * *

After I got dressed and the two girls washed up (Rebecca trying to use it as an excuse to have me wash the blood off her), I sat down between Sapphire and Geo and dug in to breakfast; poptarts and a bagel with some juice. "Interesting morning?" Geo asked me, a slight smirk on his face.

"You don't even know the half of it," was my answer. "Rebecca and Rose saw me half naked after my shower."

"That explains why Big Sis was heading to the one of the other showers with a blush on her face and her pajamas covered in blood," Sapphire mumbled in between bites. I nodded in acknowledgement and finished off my food as the two teenage girls entered the room. The moment they saw me they tried to say something but I put my hand up and signaled for them to sit down in front of me. The two glared at each other and followed my orders, sitting across from where I was and giving each other an evil look and ate until I returned from putting my dishes in the sink.

"I wanna clear this up right now," I started grabbing the attention of the two Sisters in front of me, "I don't want you two following me every waking moment of the day. I'd rather that the hoard of guys out to kill me not get bigger because you two are constantly bickering over me and clinging to me. But since I know that you two are either keep me safe or ward off competition, here's the deal. You can do as you like if we're at home in private, but don't go overboard in public. That goes double for you Rebecca!"

"Shad, I highly doubt you have a hoard of guys out to kill you after yesterday," Rose said with scepticism in her voice.

"The second years will want to teach him a lesson for defying his superiors but that's about it," Rebecca miraculously agreed with Rose.

"You really think that?" I asked the two of them. "I have a Big Sister and one of the hottest, if not the hottest, female splicer in our year living with me, said splicer is claimed by me, and I took down two guys a year ahead of me. Not to mention I have a Little Sister in my custody and a rich guy is one of my residents. If I haven't already gotten half of my year after my ass, I'll do anything Rose says for the day." Rose got a glint in her eyes while Rebecca started to steam in anger.

"Why does _she_ get to have you do whatever and not _me_?!" complained the resident blonde.

"Because I can think of five things you'd have me do if you could off the top of my head, none of them end well for my virginity," I answered bluntly, getting a weird look from Geo.

"You feel awfully calm about letting Sapphire hear such language," he commented. Sapphire let out an annoyed sigh and began explaining how she has the memories of splicers she harvested in the past.

"Trust me, I've heard worse," the child finished after a few minutes of rambling. I looked at the clock as Rebecca and Geo interrogated my little girl. 7:56. I guess now's better than later. Hey, voice, if you can hear me, five bucks says they forgot!

"How long is the walk from here to the school?" All heads turned to me in terror. Holy shit, they DID forget! "Well?"

"About twenty minutes or so, why?" Rebecca answered while trying to keep a calm facade.

"It's about eight and you all still need to get your stuff," I answered coolly. Three... two... one... Rose immediately ran around the house frantically, trying desperately to find her backpack and other things for school. The thing about her is that she always tries to be punctual for the things she finds important to a point where she will have nervous breakdown if she thinks she'll be late. Thankfully, it isn't often that something interests her so much. Geo smirked at her behavior, Sapphire giggled and Rebecca rolled her eyes at the red head.

After about three minutes and a quick trip to my room, I grabbed Rose by the shoulder and handed her a glove. The glove given to her yesterday by the school. "_This_ is our backpack now, remember?" She gave me a blank look before facepalming herself and putting on the glove.

"I got so caught up in what happened and used to a backpack that I forgot. What is wrong with me?" Rose berated herself as she headed out the door, the rest of the residence following her example. As we walked, a familiar voice filled my head. Given it how it treated me before, you'd think it were a male's voice. It wasn't. It sounded like a little girl when I was little, but it sounds like it aged with me strangely.

_"It looks like I owe you five bucks_," it commented offhandedly. "_If I even had money, or a physical body for that matter_. _And I take offence that you think I wouldn't mature at least a little during the time I was unable to talk to you!"_

'Wait, hold up. You can hear my thoughts?'

"_Every inner monologue, every personal thought, all your observations on a person. Oh, and to answer the question you're about to ask me, I've been quiet so long since when you took those chems to the face, it brought another persona into your head and I needed to make sure it made no permanent damage."_

'And you making it so I pranked my classmates and teachers when I was little was any better? You ruined a majority of my childhood!'

"_You having no friends wasn't a part of the plan. I was trying to cause mischief, not ruin your life. The harder life is for you, the more fucked up your mind and soul gets, and trust me you do NOT want to be here when that happens. And hey, you wouldn't even HAVE a school life at this point if I didn't give you a bit of my power yesterday."_

'Ok, I'll admit those guys were going to outright wreck me, so I thank you for that. But my mind can't be that messed up can it?'

_"I beg to differ. After your dad kicked it, your mind was so full of turmoil that it looked like the demons of hell itself would have been right at home here, and that is saying something."_

'If that's true, how is it that I haven't felt much other than a bit of depression and the nightmares?'

_"Me and that other part of you, I've taken to calling him BB, were beating those thoughts back to keep you from doing things to yourself that you'd regret. BB is a master at fighting with his melee weapons where as I draw power from your emotions and the darkness around you for mid to long range attacks, so we complement each other's fighting styles well. Either way, I'm just glad Sapphire was around during that time, the energy she gives off made it a lot easier for us when she was comforting you."_

I was about to ask what she meant when Rose tapped me on the shoulder. "You OK? You've been staring into space the entire way." I finally took a look at my surroundings and saw we were in the middle of the school campus.

The building we started off in yesterday was the one in the middle, probably the main school building. There were multiple different buildings surrounding it however, with grassy islands in between the buildings where the cobblestone walkways weren't present. The gym was to the far east of the campus while Little Sisters flocked to the building on the other side, more than a few of them with a Protector holding their hand or giving them little ones a ride on their shoulders. To the north was where the Protectors without a Little Sister with them were coming out, which I assume to be the dorm building for them. Multiple other buildings littered the campus, some of them serving a different purpose than regular class work I assume, like club buildings, the school's pool, and making the armor for Protectors or buildings for classes like science and gym.

After I was done memorizing the school grounds, I turned to the others and grabbed Sapphire's hand. "I'm going to take Sapphire to her class building, you guys go on ahead. And I'll see you after school Rose!" My friends waved me off as I escorted my daughter to her building. On the way, the some of the protectors with a Sister, primarily the Big Sisters freshman Brothers, were giving me a wide berth and nervous glances, while the older Big Brothers were either glaring at me and looked ready to slit my throat or gave me a small smile and looks of approval. Although that's to be expected thanks to the display I gave yesterday. "You have my permission to attack if anyone gives you a hard time," I whispered to my daughter.

"Would've anyway, you know how I deal with bullies," she whispered back. I taught her well it seems.

"Alright then, have fun and try to make a friend or two OK?" I suggested. She never had many friends in Boston, probably since the kids there were freaked out by her eyes like I was at her age. Part of the reason I even considered bringing her here was so she could make some new friends.

"I'll try Daddy, but I won't make promises I can't keep," Sapphire replied with a grin on her face. I laughed at her answer and gave her a final hug before heading to my school building.

"Well well, the reject has a not two, but **three** Sisters eating out of the palm of his hand," a snide, slightly metallic voice commented behind me, followed by a few people chuckling at what he said. I groaned and kept on walking, turning up my music to make it look like I was tuning them out. "Hoy, freshman!" I sighed annoyed and turned to snap at the offender. Although that didn't happen since someone decked me as I turned around, sending me spiraling towards the ground. The punch itself didn't exactly hurt, but hitting the pavement face first however did. "You answer your superiors when they're talking to you. Got it?" I felt blood drip from my now bleeding nose and cheek so I focused my ADAM to the wounds and patched the damage up before looking at my assailant and his cronies. While the majority of Brothers were wearing regular clothes, the ringleader was a different story. He was decked out in a set of armor similar to mine, yet had major differences. He was in bright brown and silver plate like armor in contrast to my dark brown leather and iron, he was lacking a shoulder turret and tail, and had a pair of bladed knuckles on his hands in favor of the needle tipped claws I was used to.

"Why should I?" I spat at the pompous Brothers in front of me. "I neither know of or heard of you. And besides, I see no reason to give respect to those undeserving of it, pompous bastards like you especially." Somewhere along my statement the Brothers around the armored one shot a terrified look at something behind me and bolted.

The armored Brother's eyes however were focused on me and went red as he raised his fist to strike me again. His punch was stopped by a chunk of garnet that seemed to decide that his shoulder was a nice place to fly into. The Big Brother screamed as his blood spewed from his injury, the scent of blood filling the air and leaving the stone in front of him crimson, miraculously missing me by a hair. "I won't miss something vital next time," a voice growled behind me. "Now get out of here before I put one between your eyes!"

The Brother in front of me glared at whoever impaled him with a jewel and ran away shouting, "One of these days someone will take your title, your authority, and your Sisters, Alpha! All because you can't-" another garnet embedded itself in the Brother's other shoulder, making him cut his sentence short to scream in pain. His armor was starting to darken from the blood staining it at this point, and I think the guy behind me nicked one of his arteries.

"I said get out of here!" The armor clad Brother in front of me spat at the person behind me and stalked away, nursing his fresh wounds. "You alright there, newbie? I swear, this batch of second year Big Brothers has to be the worst yet, and I'm only in my third year here!" I finally felt enough actual blood return to my head for me to examine my savior. He looked to be in his early twenties, with dark brown hair that could almost be considered black, pale skin, and wore a black jacket, dark blue jeans and dark red shirt. I couldn't tell what his eye color was since they were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, but the yellow glow behind them gave me a good idea of what it was.

"I'm fine, I learned to heal myself with ADAM a few years back," I replied, taking a hand he offer to help me up. He yanked me onto my feet and gave me a concerned look.

"I don't wanna be the one to put you down and all, but that mouth of yours is gonna get you in a lot of trouble one of these days," the Big Brother commented with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I realize that," I replied nonchalantly as I made my way to the high school building. "But it's either that or take their abuse lying down. And I'd rather die than go through _another_ year of bullying." I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me and I turned to see the Big Brother with a stern look on his face.

"You won't be able beat them without even understanding what you are first. Come on, I'm giving you a crash course in what we Big Brothers are." I almost burst out laughing at what he was offering me. Try to be what those second year assholes are? How about... nope!

_"Even though you've been one of them longer than they have? Face it Shad, the people who became Big Brothers were the problem. And besides, you can do with the information as you will, you don't _have _to be like the second years are. Also, I probed this guy's inner darkness already and he doesn't seem to have any mal intentions… or at least towards you anyway. Either way though, you'd be getting free information on your enemies. I say take it."_

'...I really hate you, you know that?'

_"Yes."_

"Alright then... um... Alpha was it? I'll take your lessons." He opened up his mouth to say something to say something when I remembered what exactly I should have been doing before all this. "If you can make sure I'm not going to get in trouble for this first." The third year Big Brother nodded in understanding and filled out a note before handing it to me.

"This should take care of the teachers. It says I'm tutoring you in what you are and and explanation why I am. Oh, and I'm not named 'Alpha' like the second and third years dubbed me. My name's Tyler, nice to meet you freshman." Suddenly, I feel I finally found a Big Brother worth respecting.

* * *

**A little while later, in an unoccupied building...**

"So, what do you want to learn first?" Tyler asked me as he sat down at the front desk. "I'd teach you about the relationships we have with Big Sisters now since you already have one living with you, but mine are busy at the moment and will be joining us shortly, and trust me when I say it's easier to explain with them here." Looks like my major question is on hold right now. Might as well go down the list.

"Are there any special kinds of Big Brothers?" I asked my third year tutor. "I mean other than elites. I think it'd be best to know now than not and regret it later."

"Smart kid," Tyler nodded in understanding. He got up from his desk and started writing on the whiteboard in front of me, drawing diagrams of three different Brothers, pointing at the one in plate armor in the middle. I noticed that the first looked like my own armor without the turret, tail and claws. "Alright, there are two other types of Brothers, other than normal and elites, and one of these categories carries over to all protectors, and even a few Little Sisters. The one exclusive to Big Brothers like us is the Paladin line, the type that picked a fight with you earlier.

"These types are more used to heavy attacks and armor as opposed to the swift and light attacks and armor a Big Sister or regular Brother. However, they are still very agile and acrobatic, capable of outmaneuvering most models of Daddies despite their armor. This is a rising popularity since this type of Brother has a lot of brute strength and power in exchange for a regular Brother's speed and acrobatics they lost. The line goes as follows; first years are Squires, second years are knights, and the third years are Paladins. I got the pleasure of naming their fourth year names, and I'm doing it on disposition."

"Any ideas on what next?" I asked. So far, this was very informative and already counter strategies were brewing in my head.

"So far I'm partial to Savior, Dark Knight, and Guardian, but I still have the rest of the school year to decide," Tyler shrugged before pointing to the third brother in the line, this one in fully customized armor. "But we're getting off track. The rare third one is what is known as a God or Goddess, and the even rarer Legendaries, and what terrifies the Big Brothers so much of these ones is that this line is open to all. Gods and Goddesses are rare in and of themselves, a first year splicer of their line being able to take down a high level second year, even a weak third year if they were lucky. These aren't dictated by pheromones or armor types, but rather the plasmid they developed without any interference; no plasmids and tonics prior. For example, one of the Gods of Fire is a third year Big Brother I'm close friends with that was the first to develop Incinerate and could sweep all of the protectors at once if he wanted to. The scary things about gods, that is the fact that there is always something or someone stronger. That would be the Legends."

"Are you a God by any chance?" I questioned, remembering his rescue earlier. Last time I checked, there was no jewel based plasmids.

"Yes, actually, the God of Jewels. Anyway, the Legends are people who have surpassed the gods themselves, powerful enough to rival Elizabeth on one of her particularly bad days. These are typically spicers, to the ire of the Big Brothers, since spicer gloves come with an auto injected Tonic that allows them to steal a God's authority, in order to balance out the power between the factions. The six Legends that Elizabeth has as her security detail are six heros she pulled from another world, like a lot of the students here actually. Their names are Vargas, Selene, Eze, Lance, Alto, and Magress, each of them with their own strengths and weaknesses."

"Aren't they from Brave Frontier?" I asked the older Brother. I vaguely remember the names from a game on my phone.

"Elizabeth's a closet otaku," Tyler deadpanned. "She was originally from a time period where stuff like this was inconceivable. The moment she got wind of stuff like this, she was hooked; not so much by the franchises themselves, since she sees and knows all, but how we interpreted their stories, or the 'cannon' for them." I nodded in understanding and filed that info away for later.

_"Thinking of doing some blackmail?"_ the voice in my head asked eagerly.

'No. I think it will be useful down the road though so if I see a character from an anime or game, I can do some extra research. Know thy enemy, or hopefully friend, right? And from what I understand, you can't just bring in the good without a little bad so knowing the weaknesses of any villains will definitely give me a leg up in battle.'

_"Hahaha! Oh man, I like this side of you! You're a regular tactician with that attitude."_

'You're too kind. Now stop talking and let me learn!'

"You done talking to that separate voice in your head yet?" Tyler asked me. "Because I wanted to tell you we're taking a break until my Sisters get here." I was about to ask him how he knew about the... 'What are you anyway?'

_"Entity of Darkness. Call me Kuri, gotta keep to tradition right?"_

...Right. Anyway, I was gonna ask how he knew about Kuri but decided against it for now. I leaned back in my desk and shut my eyes, listening to the soothing music playing on my earphones as I began to doze. So far, this school has it's ups and downs, but it's alright.

* * *

**Finally done with this son of a bitch!**

**Shad: Not like you write much anyway. Lazy is what you are.**

**You're just pissed that I took your summer from you a few chapters back aren't you?**

**Shad: Damn straight I am! And why is the darkness in my head a girl?**

**All shall be explained. Until then, the next part of the chapter will be up soon... or at least hopefully... so until then, send in your feedback and until then, I hope to see you next time!**


	10. Lesson: Sisters

**Well guys, it's time to get this new chapter started.**

**Rose: Before why start, please tell me that me and the others are at least going to make an appearance.**

**I make no promises. I just go with the flow of the story and do what I think is best.**

**Shad: Well at least that means there's a chance of you being in it then, right?**

**Rose: *sulks* Easy for you to say, you're the main protagonist! You have to be in it.**

**OK, before Rose starts pulling booze off the walls and starts doing rather painful things to us all, I just wanna say that I don't own BioShock or anything copyrighted by major people in this story. I'm just playing in the sandbox they built.**

**Sapphire: Now lets commence the story telling!**

* * *

**Columbia 2014, 10:34 AM, Shad's POV**

It was dark. That was the first thing I noticed about my dreamscape. Not just dark, it was like there was literally not one speck of light to brighten my surroundings. I say 'it was like' though because when I put my hand in front of my face, I could see it perfectly. As I walked the expanse of my dreamscape, searching for anything to brighten my surroundings, I heard a feminine giggling coming from different places around me. The moment I would turn to get a look at the person however, there was nothing, and I know there was someone lurking in the dark because I could smell the person around me, shifting from place to place at an inhuman speed. "Who's there?" I shouted boldly into the darkness, lighting up my hand and sending a fire towards the sound. I think I saw a lock of white hair running away from the fire, but I figured that was my eyes playing tricks on me.

I wandered for another few minutes, trying to sort out the information that Tyler had recently given me as I went. There were so many strategies and tactics running through my head, I wouldn't be surprised if someone said I looked I was in a trance. It may be a bit pathetic, but it was in my nature to think ahead when there was something I couldn't handle coming. I did the same thing a couple years back when the Brute splicers were a new strain. I as I was going through my plans, my thoughts drifted to my new tutor and ally. Mainly what kind of people his Sisters were and if he had a Little Sister like me. That is, until someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I whirled around to face the person a bit too fast though and ended up tripping on my feet, landing right on top of the person behind me. The moment my head landed on my unintentional victim, it became _very _apparent that it was a girl my age.

I sprang away from her like a scalded cat, apologizing profusely for accidentally faceplanting into her chest until I heard her laughing. "My god, you don't have to apologize so much, it was an accident you dumbass!" the girl said between breaths. I took the moment to look her over, a shocked expression taking over my features. Right in front of me, was an almost exact female opposite of me. She had long, braided white hair, olive skin that looked like it never saw sunlight, and she was a good head shorter than me, wearing a white and gold trenchcoat, brown khakis help up by a piece of gray rope, and a pair of combat boots. I couldn't help but notice she had a knockout figure too. But the main thing that drew my attention was her eyes. They were two deep pools of black with yellow irises that seemed to naturally draw a person to them.

"Who are you?" I asked after a minute of staring into her eyes. She feigned a pained expression and pressed her hands to her heart as she answered dramatically.

"Oh, Shad, how you wound me! I told you my name not a hour minutes ago and you already forgot my name?" She quickly dropped her act and rose her hand up, the immediate area around us taking the form of one of Boston's parks, with the exception of where she was sitting. "I'll give ya a hint though. I'm the voice inside your head." It suddenly clicked into place.

"So… you're Kuri?" I asked hesitantly. The platinum haired girl nodded vigorously and gave me a smile.

"Somebody give the boy a prize!" the apparent embodiment of darkness cheered.

"But wait, if you're supposed to be my dark side... why are you mostly in white?" I asked curiously.

"Well, that's more of the fact you, my most naive host, are mostly in black. Black trenchcoat, black hair and all that," Kuri answered nonchalantly. "And before you ask me why I'm a girl, let me throw it into perspective for you. If you are a boy and a purely innocent child, something that is the closest embodiment of light since Jesus himself, what does that make me, the incarnation of darkness?"

"I can understand that but..." I climbed onto a fountain and glanced at my reflection for a minute. What I saw glued my eyes to it and shut me up instantly. The person looking back at me from the water was a brunette with deep red, non glowing, eyes and ebony skin.

"All places I conjure in here have at least one area where I can access memories and BB," Kuri explained as she took a seat next to me. "This is that area. Oh, by the way, he's why I'm not black skinned. Since you were pale and he was black, as darkness I have to find a natural contradiction to both." I stared blankly into my reflection for a few more minutes before shaking off my initial shock.

"So this is the personification of my instincts then? Looks a bit demonic if you ask me."

"What did you expect? After all, those instincts of yours are to kill anything that harms you or those you care about, be it mentally or physically. No mercy, no hesitation, and they get a kick out of doing it certainly sounds like a demon to me." I couldn't help but laugh at the dirty glare the man in the pool sent at Kuri. Kuri was about to say something after my laughing fit when the rim of my vision begun to crack and the park the dark entity made faded to black again. "Well, as fun as this was, it looks like someone's trying to wake you up. I guess I'll see you next time, Shad." The moment the cracks centered on the middle of my vision, the entire world looked like it shattered.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and my body spasmed at the sudden awakening. My hand moved on its own and grabbed my knife, drawing the weapon out and swinging it at a person who was trying to shake me awake. Before the blade made contact, Tyler grabbed my arm and stopped my attack, though, I have a feeling it wouldn't have done much damage either way. "Figured you'd be the violent type when woken up, but you weren't budging and we've been waiting ten minutes already," Tyler said nonchalantly. I adjusted to my surroundings as my tutor talked and noticed there were two Big Sisters in the room with me and Tyler. One of them was in a plain white dress and shoes with shoulder length, dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. The other was an oddity in and of herself, and not just because she had a wheelbarrow next to her. She had black cat ears and dark red eyes, with fiery red hair styled into twin braids and adorned by black ribbons and wore a black and green decorated dress. "Shad, allow me to introduce these two lovely Big Sisters under my care, Eleanor Lamb and Rin Kaenbyou, or, as we call her, Orin."

"Nice to meet you two," I greeted the two Protectors with a wave.

"It's a pleasure," Eleanor nodded. I noticed she had a British accent when she talked.

Orin said nothing as she looked at me with narrowed eyes before breaking into a grin and saying, "No offence Tyler, but if I weren't with you already I'd be trying to jump him." That comment made me scoot my chair away in preparation to bolt if she got any ideas. I won't deny, though, both of them are drop dead gorgeous.

"Orin, please go easy on the poor kid. He didn't even know what being a Big Brother meant before now, and I still have a good bit to explain," Tyler said with sigh to Orin.

"Is that the reason Tyler, or is it that you want me to be trying to getting into your pants instead?" Orin asked. I did my best to suppress my laughter at my tutor's blush at the comment but couldn't stop a small chuckle from getting out. At least I wasn't the only one, Eleanor seemed to be reacting similar to me, the only difference being that she had a light blush on her own cheeks.

"O-Orin, please!" Tyler shouted after his recovery. "Just stick to teaching this kid for now and I'll reward you later alright?"

"OK!" Orin agreed happily. She jumped onto the teacher's desk after without a care in the world, leaving Tyler to simmer down from her little jab. In doing so though, I saw she had a pair of black cat tails as well.

"Anyway… now, these two lovely ladies are gonna teach you the basics of the Big Sister and Big Brother relationships. I'd do it myself but, as I stated earlier, it'd be easier and a lot less awkward if they taught you most of it."

A horrifying thought crossed my mind at the implications of way it would be awkward for Tyler of all people. "...This isn't gonna be a Big Sister version of the talk is it?" I asked hesitantly, making Orin burst out laughing at my question.

"_You wouldn't see me complaining, I need to hear what I am as much as you do,"_ Kuri commented.

'Quiet you!'

Orin calmed down after a few seconds and wiped a tear from her eye before she got to talking again. "Yes and no."

"We'll be telling you about the bond between a Sister and Brother with a few minor details about what the pheromones do to us," Eleanor explained when I put on a confused look.

"The long and short of which is that we can't get pregnant unless our Big Brother wants us to," Orin stated with a mild pout.

"Be glad I haven't, you wouldn't be able to sleep with me until you had the kid," Tyler sighed. "That and I really don't want to know how bad the school's undertaker gets under moodswings."

"Anyway," Eleanor cut in, "our bonds with a Big Brother are established through a mark of some kind, varying between Brothers. For example, Tyler's is a gemstone fused into our skin down to our very bones. it would relocate until there was nothing left if it was cut off." She pulled her dress collar down a bit as she said this, showing off an acidic green emerald just under her collar bone. Orin pulled her dress up a bit to reveal an onyx on her outer left thigh and Tyler took off his glove to reveal a sort of geode on the back of his hand that looked as if it held almost every gem possible on it.

"And, if I may add, these marks are extremely sensitive to the touch of those who share them," Orin smirked mischievously. Before anyone could stop her, namely Tyler, the cat girl's hand shot out and brushed Eleanor's gem, eliciting a sharp gasp and a massive blush from the girl.

"Orin, enough!" Tyler yelled at the red head, exasperated. Orin suddenly stopped her assault and sat back down, her eyes cloudy until she was seated. "As you can probably tell by now, once a Sister is marked by a Brother, he has complete control over her, almost making her completely submissive as a counter to the Brother's dominate nature. How much is determined by the nature of the bond and how strong it is."

"Which brings us to how it benefits both us Sisters and Brothers," Eleanor smiled, a faint blush lingering on her cheeks. "We draw power from Big Brothers and they draw power from us. This is only amplified by the strength of the bond between the Brother and Sister. For example, Tyler got a huge power boost when he bonded to me and Orin. Although, different bonds have different boosts."

"A more negative bond is not as powerful, but is the easiest to cultivate and makes a Sister more submissive," Orin begun explaining, a sour expression crossing her face. "Meanwhile, a positive bond takes longer to establish and a little more willful, but pays out with more power. You'd think that Big Brothers would try being nicer since that's the case, but sadly some are just too prideful or stuck up to do so."

"What happens if you bind to a Goddess?" I found myself asking the trio.

"Well, you get the Sister's primary element to control regardless, but you automatically cap it if it's a Goddess's," Tyler explained. "Eleanor just so happens to be the Goddess of Acid, her plasmid being the Acid Whip. The bonus to having the plasmid capped from a Goddess however is that you get to fuse it with your own power, like so." He demonstrated by summoning an emerald tipped whip of acid in his hand and cracking it at a desk. The whip wrapped around the wood and metal construct and, with a light tug, was shredded to bits. "Eleanor's plasmid allows dual wielding with another plasmid, basically a registered melee weapon for anyone to use alongside a different plasmid." That powerful whip combined with his apparent power so far… this guy scares me.

"_You and me both."_

"Well, considering it's almost lunch, I think we'll leave the lesson off here for the day," Tyler sighed heavily. Wait... what?! I checked my watch and sure enough, it was a quarter of twelve. "I'd hurry to lunch if I were you. Big Sisters get pissed when kept waiting… well that's girls in general when it comes to guys they like." Oh crap. Rebecca is gonna kill me when she sees me since I didn't even tell her where I was gonna be.

"Thanks for the lesson guys, see ya later!" I shouted at my tutors as I ran out of the room. I'm pretty sure I heard Tyler chuckle as I sprinted to the lunch hall.

* * *

**3rd person**

As Tyler watched his new student run to his destination from the window, a sharp beeping emanated from Eleanor's pocket. "So the scan finally went through?" Tyler asked his alpha Sister.

"Yep," she answered, removing a small device from her pocket. It was a small grey box with a syringe hooked onto the side. "I'm just glad it didn't go off when he was still around. The fact it took so long though troubles me though."

"Aw relax Elly, he probably would've understood if we explained why we scanned his blood in the first place," Orin said. Her watch beeped and a sigh escaped from her lips. "Looks like I'm needed again. Tell me what the verdict is when I see you guys again!" The cat girl grabbed her wheelbarrow and strolled out of the room, cursing the more violent Big Brothers under her breath.

"So what's the verdict?" Tyler asked Eleanor with interest evident in his voice.

"He has a high concentration of ADAM, probably from the unused excess in healing from his Little Sister, and he seems to have extremely aged pheromones for a Brother, even for most Rapturian Daddies actually," the brunette reported. "From what the scan's telling me, they seem to be 9 years old, but I can't seem to find their two base pheromones."

"While it seems we know what happened to that unstable and baseless dose from a few years ago that Elizabeth told us about now, the scan doesn't take that long to process pheromones and ADAM on their own," Tyler pushed. "I know there's more to this than that." Eleanor let out a soft giggle and smiled at her lover.

"I figured it would be useless to try and get it by you, love," Eleanor sighed. "I figured it would still be worth a try though." Her eyes danced over the device's display, her brow scrunching in frustration. "To be honest, though, I don't even know what this is. It seems there's a foreign substance in his blood that seems to make it much thicker and darker but I can't identify it. It obviously isn't negative, but it certainly was trying to avoid the scan."

"Avoid? You make it sound like it's alive," Tyler commented incredulously. He looked at the screen himself and looked the substance Eleanor was confused about. It was formless and nearly invisible against the black display, but upping the screen brightness fixed that.

"It seems sentient, but the scan shows no sign of it being a bacteria, virus or parasite of any kind we've seen. It's like a completely different organism that operates on a hive mind, since I'm not picking up brain activity, but it only seems to be endemic to Shad." Eleanor closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "None of the memories I have from spliced scientists are giving me any help either! It's starting to give me a headache." Tyler wrapped his arms around his primary girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, Eleanor, you'll figure it out. You always do. Lets go get something to eat now, K?" Eleanor looked like she was about to persist but surrendered with a small sigh.

"Alright then 'Alpha'," the third year beauty tease, earning an indignant groan from Tyler, "I'll give up for now, but I want to keep an eye on him. I get a feeling that there's more to this than a simple trait or organism living in Shad's body."

"I'm pretty sure we could take up residence at his new place if we wanted to," the Big Brother smirked, proud of his unusually easy victory against the smartest in his trio. "I think the kid could use a hand considering his current situation anyway."

"In that case, I'll have Orin sound proof our room," Eleanor smiled evilly at her love. "You didn't think you'd get a win off me so easy did you? Your doing _exactly_ what I say tonight if you don't want me pulling another all nighter, you hear me?" A small grin broke out on Tyler's face at what she was implying.

"I expected nothing less," he retorted, stealing a kiss from her before he began dragging her off to a restaurant near Shad's home.

* * *

**Well that should be enough for now.**

**Shad: You're seriously doing this to me?**

**Could you be specific?**

**Shad: Strongest Big Brother as a tutor? Seriously?**

**I fully intend on letting you figure a majority out yourself. I did that since Tyler (aka godly) wouldn't in good conscience let you go into this not knowing how the relationships work.**

**Tyler: He speaks the truth. And since I'm new to the story, I'll do the outro. Be sure to read and review on the story with your thoughts and that stuff and we'll see you the next time. See ya!**


	11. Lessons to Practice

**Well, it seems I'll be updating a little earlier than usual this time.**

**Rebecca: For you maybe, but hey, I'm not complaining.**

… **Sure you're not. Anyway, I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter except for what I do own. Which is just the story and OC's. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Shad's PoV, After school (2:30 to be exact)**

"I already told you, I'm sorry!" I shouted at Rebecca, who was giving me a cold look. We were walking over to the Little Sister's building to pick up Sapphire and meet up with Rose at the gate. The blonde who had devoted herself to me was mad since I worried her over nothing. No matter how many times I apologized she wouldn't forgive me. Not that I'm complaining though, since when Rose gets mad at me, she tries to knock my head clean off my body. Then I remembered how I got her to forgive me in those situations... if she didn't knock me out first. "Look, if you're that mad about it, then why don't we go buy something for the new place we just got?" That seemed to put a spark in her eye.

"I would love to, Shad!" Rebecca exclaimed and latched onto my arm. Not wanting to upset her again, even if it were to a lesser extent, I let her have her way as we walked, drawing more than a few glares from the Big Brothers and male splicers. "I've been meaning to ask since yesterday, but what's your relationship with Rose and Sapphire? From what I can tell, you didn't even know you were a Big Brother till you came to this school."

I chuckled lightly as I recalled my meetings with Sapphire and Rose. "Well, I met Saph after some douchebag wrecked a drug store I was visiting to pick up a friend's prescription. I got knocked out in the crossfire and apparently her Daddy was killed somehow, but he took the guy with him though. I took her in as my own immediately after the incident and I've been keeping an eye on her ever since. She has a high regard for Rose, yet seems to follow my example regardless."

"Now that's curious," Rebecca cut in. "Little Sisters usually follow their Big Sister's example instead of their Big Brother's… but then again, you're an enigma in and of yourself."

"Rude much?" I asked with a joking edge to my voice.

She laughed at the joke and continued with a small smile on her face. Her laughed sounded beautiful I ended up noting subconsciously. "All I'm saying is that you've blow most of what this school's known in a day and it's just the start of the year. Who knows what's going to happen in the future for all of us with you involved?"

"Fair point, but consider this. Would you honestly have it any other way?"

"Touche. Now how about Rose, how'd you meet her?" She looked especially interested in my meeting with our resident red head. I smiled sheepishly before answering her with, "I knocked her out." When she gave me a confused look, I decided to elaborate.

"I was bringing Sapphire home from school one day when Rose jumped us in an alley the two of us typically used for a shortcut. Naturally, I fought back and ended up knocking her out with a few rather nasty burns on her part and a few cuts on mine being the only evidence of the fight at all. Sapphire wanted me to spare her life after the fight so I did, not just because she wanted me to spare her, but because I was curious as to what she was. I'm glad I did." Rebecca had a pensive look on her face before looking at me seriously. "Did she hold back at all?" she asked me seriously.

"I think she held back a lot actually," I answered nonchalantly. "Is there some significance of doing that or something?"

"Well, it typically means she was curious of what you were and wanted to merely test your power, not kill you." A light blush made it's way on to my face at the semi glare she was giving me.

"When your fight or flight instincts kick in, you tend to either go overboard or not care entirely," I defended. She kept up the glare for a little longer before breaking into a her beautiful laugh again. I ended up joining her as we walked on towards the Little Sister's school, the more rational part of my mind beginning to chew me out as we went.

'The hell am I thinking?! I mean, I know she likes me and all, but how is my mind going down this sort of road lately?!"

"_One word buddy; hormones,"_ I heard Kuri say in my mind. "_Being around so many Big Sisters is bringing the Big Brother in you out, even if it's subconscious."_ I simply ignored her as I took in the information. It'd certainly explain a lot. "_Helloooooo? Is there a reason you're ignoring me?"_

'Other than the fact you made my childhood a living hell? I know you can just read my thoughts anyway.'

"_It doesn't mean I don't like talking with you though…"_ I swear to whatever deity/ies made us humans that I could somehow hear her pout.

A small ways before the two of us finally arrived at the school though, I heard the sound of Sapphire struggling, so I broke Rebecca's grip and charged forward, ignoring her protests and calls to slow down. Sure enough, the Knight from earlier was trying to pull her away from the school. Running on instinct, I sent a kick to his arm and shoved him away from Sapphire. A low growl escaped my throat as I drew my knife and got into a combat stance.

**BGM: HYPNOTIK- Parasyte**

"What the- you!" the Knight yelled at me in confusion and anger. "I don't know how you managed to get here so fast, but I promise you I'll make you suffer for trying to interfere with a bonding process!"

"Didn't look like you were branding her," I snarled, my vision rimming red. "More like you were trying to drag her off."

"So you've learned some of our customs then?" he chuckled. "Impressive… but not enough to save you now!"

He lunged at me with an open hand, brimming with electricity. Remembering Tyler's lessons about their lesser mobility, I swept around him, made a deep slash in his armor and followed up with a fire accelerated kick, sending him flying back. I gave him no room to recover and jumped up, slamming my knife into the cut I made in his armor as I fell. Normally, this would shatter a hunting knife but Jake has been strengthening and upgrading this thing for two years, this knife can stab through concrete if I need it to and it wouldn't even dent. As such, barely half an inch of already weakened metal held no resistance for my knife's blow. A scream escaped his throat as my knife hit flesh. I abandoned my blade and bond his limbs to the ground before slamming my foot into his helmet, denting the exterior.

"Really now? Getting cocky seems to have you in a difficult position now, doesn't it?" Rebecca had pushed through the crowd that formed around me and gasped. I gave her a quick smile before checking on Sapphire, who was only a few feet away from me. "You ok sweetie?" Sapphire gave me a fierce nod and beamed at me. "Good. Now as for-" A swift punch directed at my chest sent me reeling, blood spewing from the new cut in my chest and miraculously avoiding my trenchcoat. I immediately took off my favorite piece of clothing and tossed it to Sapphire, who deftly caught it and scurried over to Rebecca.

"What was that about being cocky?" the Knight taunted, getting back into a boxing stance, the blades on his knuckled stained in my blood. He was still bleeding heavily from the hole in his armor, yet seemed like he wasn't even phased by it. I growled and tightened my grip on my knife, drawing my sidearm as well. "A pistol? The hell's that gonna do to my arm-" I fired five shots at him and sped to his side to flank him, unleashing a flurry of cuts before jumping away from a punch aimed for my temple. Those five shots were specially made for armor and tougher enemies, and I got clips full of them in my coat. I smirked and snapped my fingers at the Knight, relishing in the explosion that followed. Jake had made those bullets to work like C4 with my Incinerate as the detonator. They were small, powerful, and highly lethal to armored foes. Not only due to the explosion, but also from the shrapnel from their own armor going into their skin.

I sighed and glanced at my watch incase the Knight was still up and going. I was at 89% health and climbing thanks to my ADAM healing my wounds as the fight went on and I had about 80% of my EVE left to use. I got back into a combat stance to find the Brother I was fighting was already down for the count. He was bleeding heavily and whatever armor wasn't gone was warped beyond all recognition. Just as another Big Brother cracked his knuckles to take me on with a few friends of his, a familiar voice rang out from the crowd and stopped them cold.

**BGM: End**

"Hi Shad!" Orin yelled over to me, the crowd parting to let her through, murmurs about how I could possibly know her passing through the crowd. "Someone told me there was going to be an undertaking here, didn't think it'd come from you this early though. Works out for me though, I needed to pick up Tyler's Little Sister anyway." A blonde haired girl in a black dress that looked no older than Sapphire came out from the crowd and pulled on Orin's dress. "Oh, here she is now! Shad, meet the Little Sister Tyler is bound to, Rumia."

"Hello!" the blonde child greeted cheerfully. "Why are your eyes still red if you beat the Knight though?"

"It usually takes a minute for my eyes to go back if I don't kill the target," I explained. By this time the crowd dispersed, the fight being over now that the undertaker was here. I put my jacket back on as well since the blood flow stopped.

"Is that so?" the girl asked me mischievously. I gave Orin a confused look as she dumped the body into her wheelbarrow. Looks like I either really did kill him or the ADAM shot I saw Orin give him didn't wake him up.

"She does that a lot," Orin began, picking up the end of the barrow to transport the body. "Just say 'that is so' if it starts annoying you."

"Hey!" Rumia whined offended. "It doesn't annoy Tyler, Eleanor and you!"

"That's because we're used to it," Orin argued as she begun heading to the nurse's building. "Now, just follow Shad to our new home, he knows the way." Wait… don't tell me…

"_I have a feeling that it's true."_

'And somehow, I feel that you're the cause.'

_"Meanie."_

"OK then!" Rumia cheered, grabbing Sapphire's arm. "I call staying with the black haired girl!"

"I'm just telling you now, you're gonna better off staying with Orin," I sighed. "Not that I mind, it's just I promised her that we'd go shopping." I pointed at Rebecca as I said this, the angry look she was giving me telling me that fighting that Brother was a bad idea. Looks like I'm gonna be getting more than furniture to calm her down.

"I don't mind!"

"See ya at home Rumia, no eating people until dinner or I'll have Tyler bar you from dessert tonight!" Orin shouted over her shoulder. Rebecca and I blanched at the statement, and it didn't help Rumia said "Dang it!" after, blowing any idea of an inside joke out of the water.

The minutes following the walk to Rose were filled with silence until we arrived at the gate. "Hey Shad, what took so-"

"Shad fought another Big Brother," Rebecca deadpanned, cutting Rose off in the middle of her question. I took the precious few seconds it took Rose to process what was just said to brace myself for what was to come. As expected, a rage and psychic fueled punch from Rose blasted me clear across the campus, my world going black as soon as the blow made contact.

* * *

**Shad's Columbia home, 9:00**

"That took way too long," Sapphire stated blandly as we approached the front door of our house. Rumia had long since detached from her arm, still sticking to her side but no longer clinging to her.

"Would've been shorter if the ticking time bomb hadn't knocked Shad out," Rebecca huffed, carrying a new bag of clothes in her hand. Why wasn't I the pack mule you ask? Because I was already carrying the rest of the stuff she bought (mainly clothes and other such things), some booze Rose got and a bit of the new furniture.

"He had it coming for doing something so stupid," Rose countered. At least she was merciful enough to carry the heavier stuff with her Telekinesis.

"Yeah, you hit him, not knock him out for it!" Rebecca shouted. Sapphire opened the door for me and took the fragiles for what was about to happen. I dropped the load on my back and arms to the ground and collapsed on the couch, right next to Geo.

"She worked you like a dog didn't she?" the rock user asked me. I feebly nodded and rotated my shoulders, trying to ease the tension. The two Big Sisters were still arguing with each other, starting to send insults at each other.

**BGM: I Just Had Sex- Lonely Island ***

Tyler entered the room with Eleanor, both with disheveled hair and clothes looking like they were hastily put on and smiles that could light up a stadium. Did I mention that both of them may as well have been floating?

'Oh dear God... they didn't!'

"_Sadly, I think they did. I mean, why else would he be smiling that much?"_

**BGM: End**

"So, what took all of ya so long then?" he asked cheerfully. He took one look at me and winced. "That bad?"

"Wasn't at first, she did forgive me as we were walking to the Little Sister's school, but then a Knight tried taking Sapphire and I ended up putting teachings to practice," I explained.

"That explains the extra luggage but not the shiner that's still healing," Tyler quipped. Rose's hit gave me a record breaking black eye that, while it was nothing more than a small mark now, it was painful as fuck at first and looked it too.

"That was Rose."

"Yikes. Remind me not to piss her off."

"I'm probably going to regret this, but where's Orin?"

"Still sleeping off the fun we had."

"Dude… TMI."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Rumia!" said blonde rushed over to Tyler immediately. "Dinner's in your room, please for the love of the Gods don't try getting Sapphire or anyone else involved."

"OK!" the blonde child cheered and ran for the new staircase in the foyer.

"You gotta admit, the guys I hired work fast, don't they?" Geo asked us.

"Definately."

"Agreed," me and Tyler answered in synch. A scream of rage interrupted the conversation and had our attention on Rebecca and Rose. Apparently, Rebecca went too far and got Rose mad again, starting a fight between the two. "You're not going to do anything?" I asked Tyler expectantly.

"They're your girls man, I'm not getting in the middle of that for obvious reasons," Tyler replied, a quick glance at Eleanor answering my next question. I sighed and began walking towards the waring girls. However, before I could end up getting a single word out, I ended up tripping over a piece of furniture and went down hard, my arms flying out to catch myself. I don't know how I managed to, but somehow I actually ended up hitting the floor instead of boob.

"Aww, and I had the camera ready and everything," I heard Orin whine from behind me. I picked myself up and sent a look at the two girls, both of which were rivaling tomatoes at the near accident, though Rebecca had a small pout on her face. I barely heard her mumble something about not minding and decided I had enough bullshit for the day.

"Well, I'm going to bed now, see you guys in the morning," I said off handedly with a wave. Before anyone could protest, I sped to my room and slammed the door, my already sore muscles screaming in agony. I swiftly changed into my pajamas (a black and white skull tee shirt and a pair of red sweats with a dark grey star pattern) and dove into my bed. I passed out in seconds.

* * *

**And that's a rap for this chapter!**

**Shad: … You are a cruel, cruel man, you know that?**

**And I'm about to get crueler!**

**Rose: What?**

**Starting now, I'm going to try and do a quick omake at the end of the AN's to set a bit of foreshadowing for the story. Not saying I'll remember or do it all the time, but it will still happen.**

**Tyler: Well I certainly look forward to it.**

**Sapphire: Me too!**

**Well then, all you readers remember to read and review with feedback and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

*** Kudos to RebukeX7 for the inspiration on that BGM, the man's a fucking GOD of writing.**

* * *

**Columbia High Discipline Committee Office, 3rd person POV**

"So a first year Big Brother in the Splicer Class managed to beat down his superiors twice… and you want me to do what now?" a cold, female's voice asked a Big Brother.

"Well put him down obviously!" the Brother yelled at her. "That kid has already defied the hierarchy twice and somehow got _Orin_ of all people's respect! I refuse to stand by and do nothing while that menace runs around beating the shit out of people! And to make matters worse, he cheated in his last fight! Who attacks someone while they're talking for Christ's sake?!"

A silence hung in the air for a few minutes before the woman spoke again. "You done with your rambling yet? Because if you are, you can get out of my office or taste the bottom of my boot." The Brother's face shifted from shock to outrage in a matter of seconds and was about to chew the woman out until she continued. "I have confirmation that he has started taking lessons from Tyler and his Sisters this morning and was defending a little girl who would have most likely been raped by that Knight had he not intervened. And as for his so called 'cheating', he simply used better gear at the opportune moment to end the fight as fast as possible. If anything, he's earned my respect and I'm frankly curious about this boy now." The Brother's face turned to that of horror at the last part. "And since I can't have such information being spread around the campus so early…" The Big Brother attempted to run away but was swiftly frozen and crushed by a pillar of ice.

"I'm afraid you can't leave this room alive," the woman smirked evilly. She sat down at her desk and looked at her computer, which was currently displaying a picture of Shad during his fight earlier and his records from his old school. "Kage Okami… or Shad Wolf to the public." She gazed at his picture with her blue eyes and brushed a lock of light blue hair from her eye. She noticed the plaque on her desk had been moved out of place, turning in a way that she could see her name in bold letters. **Esdeath Partas**. She moved her nameplate back into place and smiled mischievously. "I wonder how your school life this year will fair?"


	12. Alice Bariura

**Summer's almost over… damn it!**

**Rose: Look at the bright side. It's your last year right?**

**Maybe of high school, but then it's off to college. Whoopty-fucking-doo.**

**Tyler:Trust me, it goes by faster than you think. Anyway, Sapphire, do the disclaimer please.**

**Sapphire: Draco doesn't own anything but what he made, so lawyers, begone! *sends a bunch of napalm into nothing***

**Shad: Um… Saph?**

**Sapphire: I know. Don't say it.**

* * *

**Shad's room, Morning**

My eyes shot open from the usual nightmare woke me up, leaving gasping slightly. No way I'm going back to sleep now that I'm up. As I began wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I noticed a familiar weight on my arm that told me that Sapphire was sleeping in my room over night. I gently removed her arms from mine and got up, doing my morning ritual before heading down to breakfast. Just as I was heading down the stairs to the kitchen, though, I heard a long series of bangs and crashes from the room that was located under the staircase. Curious, as I haven't had time to explore the full house yet, I opened the door and peeked inside. I almost wished I hadn't.

Inside was Tyler and Eleanor, sparring at what seemed to me like half of their power. Rumia and Orin were watching from the sidelines, observing their movements and how they treated each other as opponents. From what I could tell, both weren't going easy on the other, treating the person in front of them like they were some punk that picked a fight with them or something like that. It seemed like I had walked in when they were finishing up, since the trade of blows and plasmid fire suddenly stopped, both of them panting from the fight, the training cloths they were wearing covered in tears while their flesh seemed to mend itself before my eyes, any cuts and bruises disappearing like they weren't even there. I was about to leave and go make breakfast when the strangest set of double doors caught my eye. Orin seemed to notice me at that moment as she yelled, "Hey, Shad! Good morning!"

Her outburst brought the attention of the others in the room to me, a smile adorning their faces. "Morning there, freshman!" Tyler greeted me, changing into his normal clothes with a snap of his fingers. Probably the glove we were all given. For some reason though, Elizabeth went into a separate room to change. I must have had confused look on my face since Tyler answered my question a second later. "We can change into a separate set of clothes near instantly with the glove, but there's a second time window where your only in your underclothes, so girls typically go into a separate room to change."

"Ah, that'd do it. Well, at least considering the more perverted Big Brothers," I responded. Tyler chuckled at my add on to the statement and started towards the kitchen with Rumia and Orin. Just as I was about to follow the trio I spotted something by the benches. After quickly grabbing it, I immediately noticed it was a set of keys, five in total, with different colors, designs and symbols on them, highly resembling the Gate Keys from Fairy Tail yet had major differences. One was a long, thin green key with barbs and vines going down the length of it, ending in a venus fly trap's mouth and had an ivy sprig for its symbol. Another was a dark purple key with dark blue and green highlights and peppered with stars, ending in an orb with a two intersecting beams around it and had a feather symbol. A third key was a lighter shade of purple with a blue flaming pattern, ending in a demonic wing and had a pumpkin symbol. However, the last two keys were definitely more extravagant in comparison to the other three.

The first of these keys to grab my eye was green like the first, but was far shorter and thicker. It was surrounded in a cage of thorned roses and burning skulls, ended with a small dagger, and was emblazoned with a rose. What interested me about this one was that I could swear there was a scent of red and blue roses around the key. The final key seemed to deviate from the purple and green pattern of the others, taking a red and silver color. It was the longest of the five, fashioned to look like a sword, and was highly decorated, ending in a flame covered wing and had a simple fire symbol. This one seemed to radiate heat and was too hot for ME to touch. The kid who's practically immune to heat and never really needs to worry about burns.

After my momentary inspection of the keys, I turned to head for the kitchen but ended up bumping into Eleanor. "Find something interesting?" she teased, holding out her hand to take the keys I had. I laughed nervously and handed them over to her, noticing she seemed to take care to avoid touching the red and silver key. "I know you would've given them back, but I just want to make sure you didn't accidentally touch this sword-like one, it'd burn your skin off the bone if you weren't Tyler."

"What's so special about them?" I asked curiously, eyeing the keys in her hand. All of the keys had a sort of otherworldly aura, like something powerful was tied to them.

"You'll have to wait for today's lesson, after school," Eleanor answered, breaking into a light jog towards the arena entrance. I swiftly followed her example when a growl from my stomach and alerted me as to just how hungry I was. I grabbed myself a milk from the fridge and made a bowl of cereal before heading to the kitchen, finding it very noisy in the dining room for eight people, especially since Rose and Rebecca weren't fighting for once. I immediately saw the reason why to both of those. There were three other people talking and eating at the table that were making the noise, but what had Rose vomiting her breakfast into a trashcan and Geo and Rebecca a sickly green was what Rumia was eating. She was currently in the process of eating a dead splicer.

It seemed to me she had made pretty good progress on it so far, already on the last of its arms, the rest of the corpse tossed onto a tarp next to her, all the flesh picked clean from the bones. Now don't me wrong, I was feeling a bit queasy from seeing someone being eaten, but it wasn't to much to my psyche since I've already killed many people so far. That and while I may never have eaten them, Sapphire and I drank their blood for ADAM often, so it wasn't too far a cry in opinion. Sapphire seemed to be doing the best of us, almost unfazed by Rumia's meal. After shaking the sight out of my eyes, I directed my attention to Tyler's apparent guests.

The first to catch my attention was a woman who was tossing T-Bones into the mouth of a monstrous plant behind her while eating a salad. Mainly because she had the strangest hair and eye color out of all of them. She had dark green and silver locks of hair that were either twisting around each other at two points, giving her an odd pair of horns, or cascading down her back, at which the green transitioned to red. Her eyes, while violet, were grey where the whites should be, giving her a boost should she try to intimidate someone by glaring at them. She was wearing a silver circlet that encompassed a tuft of her hair in all three colors and looked more at home in a bramble than on someone's head, a red flowerlike dress that showed off more than a little or her rack with a silver rose belt and pink cuffs, and strangely was barefoot. On her hip, she had a rapier with a flower shaped hilt and a spiked handguard. She seemed to be glaring at everyone in the room but Tyler and his girls with her odd colored eyes.

The next was a blond girl with amber eyes that had a massive staff rest next to her that was topped with the most demonic looking pumpkin I've ever seen spewing blue and yellow fire. She was wearing a silver headdress that made it look like she had horns with a ruby fixed between them, a rather revealing suit that had a semi transparent torso and transitioned to a pumpkin shaped bottom at her hips, silver arm length fingerless gloves, and a pair of silver knee high boots. Her most unique features were her demon like wings and the small pumpkins that were chatting and zipping around her as she ate. She quickly noticed me looking over her friends and herself and gave me a small smile as opposed to her glaring neighbor.

The last of them was a man with red and orange hair that actually looked like fire. From what I could tell since he was talking to Tyler, he had ruby red eyes, a red hoodie with a fire pattern on it and a yellow and orange interior, a chain around his neck with a metal breastplate charm, jeans, and a broadsword on his back. For some reason, he had a small pair of fiery wings levitating behind him as well. I searched around for any other uninvited guests and sat down in between the man and Rose, who had just recently came back from throwing up. All eyes were drawn to me as I sat down to eat when Tyler greeted me. "Hey, Shad! Thanks for finding my keys, you have no idea what could have happened if you hadn't found them for me."

"While I'm sure that Eleanor would have anyway, why would it have been that bad?" I asked my teacher as I loaded up my plate and began eating.

"I'll explain when you get your own keys, it'll make a lot more sense then," he answered with a yawn. "I can tell you though that the one of them would have brought a lot of problems, and most likely a massacre to Columbia if I didn't keep it in check."

"That bad?" Geo asked incredulously.

"That bad, possibly worse," Eleanor answered.

"Bad enough to get the other Legends involved actually," the red haired man stated in an almost carefree tone. He smile and stuck a hand out at me and said, "My name's Vargas, I'm a Legend under Tyler's command."

"I'm Semira, Goddess and Pumpress under Tyler's command and protection," the ginger introduced herself right after Vargas(ginger by my definition is orange hair, not red). The green haired woman next to her juffed and finished her food before leaving the room, her plant-creature receding into the ground after she got up, probably to follow her. "Don't mind her, Nalmika doesn't like people too much. Hell, I'm pretty sure Tyler is the only non deity she likes." Starting to get very confused now.

"_You and me both, Shad," _I heard Kuri agree from my head.

"Alright, since you're probably getting confused as hell by now, I'm going to take you to the next lesson of what happens in Columbia," Tyler announced to me, grumbling about not being able to wait like he wanted to. "Follow me, your friends are free to come if they want to since it's at the

school anyway." The girls and Geo perked up at that, most likely interested in what Tyler was going to show me. It only took us a few moments to get our stuff and out the door, a warm day greeting us.

* * *

**Columbia Academy, Morning**

As the group of us walked passed the glares and looks of admiration of the surrounding students, I felt Sapphire tug at my sleeve and looked down at her. "Can I ride on your shoulders please?" she asked politely. "I'm still feeling a little sleepy." I gave my daughter a warm smile and hefted her up and over my head, setting her on my shoulders like she asked me to and earning a lighthearted giggle from the small girl. A few Sisters gushed at the sight while the Brothers scoffed and intensified their glares at me. I flipped them the bird in return and kept following Tyler until we came to a building at the end of the campus. It was different than most of the other buildings here as it was taller and had no visible windows, yet it radiated an overwhelming aura of power around it.

"It's just through here," Tyler told us. "Then you'll see how those keys of mine tie into those people this morning." He pushed the door open and held it for us as we entered, all but Tyler and his girls awestruck at the sight before us.

The entire building was an arena with a massive set of cushioned stone bleachers on either side of the walls from the entrance and a skylight in place of the ceiling. The exterior did the place no justice either, it looked like this place could hold a football stadium with more than enough room to spare. There was a circle at one end of the arena and another on the opposite end, which brought something else to my attention. At the other end of the giant room was a dull gray door that took up the entire wall and absolutely radiated with ancient power, at least according to Kuri. Tyler took a few step forward and turned to us with a grin on his face and said, "Welcome to the dueling arena. This is where the Brothers hold official duels between one another, whether it be a group or solo battle. Though it's more commonly called the Summoning Hall." He quickly pulled a couple of gold slips from his pocket and handed them to me. "These are Summoning Seals. Place them on the door over there and watch what happens."

"Trying to keep it a surprise then?" I asked him with my own grin on my face. This was pretty exciting all things considering. Nothing new is trying to kill me for once! "Let's see what these things do then." It was quite obvious what they did, it was in the name for god's' sake. The better question in hindsight was what these would summon.

The moment I got to the door I put pair of seals on it and watched as they dissolved, the door's previously grey exeriorior thrumming to life and changing to a brilliant golden color as they did. I took a deep breath and reached out to open the door, grabbing the crack in the middle and pulling it apart, a bright light immediately pouring out. I blindly grabbed inside and was rewarded with the feeling of metal on my hand. The moment I retracted my hand from the confines of the door, it closed and returned to its neutral gray color. After taking a second to rub the light out of my eyes, I examined the pieces of metal in my hand. They seemed to contrast greatly with each other.

Where one was a simple scythe shaped black key with a butterfly symbol that seemed to feel very weak in power compared to Tyler's keys, the other was an angry red and resembled a dragon's wing, a wyvern judging by the claws on it, with a dragon skull as its mark and seemed to radiate raw, uncontrolled power and fire. "So, I take it your keys is where those friends of yours came from?" I asked my mentor. I could tell they were connected to Tyler's friends since he not only called this the Summoning Hall, but the fact that this particular door was from Brave Frontier, along with all the people this morning. "And as these are keys, I just use them to summon the people or creatures inside?"

"Spot on, Shad," Tyler nodded. "Turn it in either the air or inside an object, it doesn't matter which, though when summoned in the same element as its type it'll be stronger for a short amount of time. But I'd be ready to dodge for when you summon. You never know if you get one of the crazies or a human hater until after you summon." I gave him a sound in acknowledgement, thrust the scythe key into the shadow of one of the bleachers and turned. A faint click resonated throughout the room and a black shape begun to form from the tip of the key and grew steadily until it was roughly a head shorter than me before color began to appear.

First was the olive skin on its dainty hands, lower legs, and rather feminine face, followed by yellow on the tips of its leather strapped shoes, the strips of the bottom of its open, ankle length coat and a band keeping its ebony hair in a strange combination of a bun and a ponytail. Then the last color, purple, came in, forming a butterfly wing on the band and a darker shade accenting where the coat's zipper should have been and light purple ribbon keeping an elbow length padded shaul on its shoulders. It opened its eyes, revealing their color to be violet, collapsed to the floor and gasped, showing me a strange looking scythe on its back that was undoubtedly its weapon. After a few moments of catching its breath, it asked in a confused and soft voice, "Where am I? How did I get here?" Judging by the voice, thing I was referring to 'it' this whole time was a 'she'.

"_Why 'it' this whole time?"_ Kuri asked me.

'Didn't want to judge based on looks, could've been a crossdresser for all I knew,' I answered bluntly before focussing on the girl again.

"Columbia," I answered her firmly, offering a hand to help her up. "I summoned you here with your key. My name is Shad, what's yours?" She looked around the room, her eyes scanning for any possible threats before hesitantly taking my hand.

"I'm Alice Bariura," the summoned girl answered while pulling herself to her feet. "Eighth princess to the Bariura Empire." Oh great, a nobel. "Where is Columbia? I've never heard of it during father's strategy meetings." I had to use all my willpower to suppress a snicker at how oblivious she was. Judging by how confused she was, I could only assume she wasn't around for people to discover summoning in ElGaia.

"Columbia isn't in Gaia, it's an entirely different world that's a bit more advanced than the world you're from," I tried to explain. Judging by the confused look on her face, I failed horribly. Time to change tactics. "You know how the gods had gates to the spirits world, right?" She nodded, her eyes still trying to appraise me. "I just summoned you from one that's in a different world with arguably more advanced technology and medicine."

"So does that mean that I'm dead?" Alice asked me, her tone more confused than frightened.

"I'd assume yes as the other people under my mentor's command are dead as well." Alice's eyes glided over the people surrounding Tyler and the man himself before returning to me. "I can always check the bestiary in one of Columbia's library, or even the Brave Frontier wiki on the internet for your lore, but I'd rather discover your history as you evolve like in the game." At this, Alice looked completely lost. "One of Tyler's guys can explain later, right now, we gotta get to class." I had just checked my watch and saw we only had a few minutes to get to homeroom. Something that was lost on my friends until I said something. I pocketed my new keys and started running for the school, Geo and Rebecca following my lead while Rose brought Sapphire and Rumia to the Little Sister's school.

* * *

**Splicer Science class, quarter of 12**

I seriously miss my old life right now, when I all but ignored by students and not gawked at the entire time like right now. At least it wasn't me they were looking at for the most part, but still… "Why exactly are you following me to all my classes?" I asked Alice. She was currently sitting cross legged on the floor next to me and listening intently to the lesson from Mr. Lutece.

"As my summoner and the only one who I actually know in this world with knowledge of it, I've decided to follow you to learn what differences there are to my world as well as protect you," the ravenette answered. I got more hateful stares from the men in the class when she said that and sighed. Why can't anything just be normal for once?

"_You and I both know your life stopped being 'normal' when that punk splashed you with those pheromones,"_ Kuri jabbed. She had it in her head that the chemicals I was hit with when I was little was some kind of experimental Big Brother or Little Brother pheromones, and however much I want to deny and argue the possibility, it made sense to a certain degree. The only thing that doesn't make sense is why mine are so strong now, and that was explained with a wine comparison. The more matured they are, the stronger and overall better they got. Either way, I ignored her quip and tried focussing on the lesson.

"I don't see why we need to use science to keep a city aloft when we could use magic," Alice stated about halfway through the lesson. "Magic is more precise and has a lesser chance of backlash when controlled properly."

"Magic is mythological in this world," I explained. "While it may exist, there's few people who could utilize it in that way from this world."

"Well then explain the high amounts of magic I've been sensing from some of the students here," Alice challenged. "More than a few of them are strong enough to keep this city afloat with magic to spare for at least a week."

"I said from this world, Alice. Those people are from other worlds like you, but in their case they aren't a summon or in anyone's servitude for the most part," I attempted to explain to the girl. She still look unsatisfied, but kept quiet for the rest of the class all the same. I got a text from Rebecca a moment later with a comment that Alice seemed like a handful. I sent her a glare in return and started on the homework so I'd be able to do as I wish later. As I worked, my mind wandered to how life was going again. I just got myself a servant unintentionally, one who, if memory serves me right, will go completely insane and kill all who oppose her. And that's just the first of them. I still have to use my other key at some point and meet the second summon under my command. Dear gods I'm screwed this year aren't I?

"_Most likely yes."_

'You're not helping Kuri!'

* * *

**Market Islet, after school**

I walked down the street of the Market Islet, named due to the fact that it was the one floating island in Columbia that was completely made up of stores, looking for a weapons or ammo shop. I can already tell that I'm going to need to go to these places multiple times this year, so knowing where it is ahead of time should help. Alice was leaving me alone for once and the girls and Geo went home already, so I finally had some time to myself for once, an added bonus. Don't get me wrong, I care about my friends and all, but it's nice to have some time to yourself every once in awhile. I also made it point to visit the hunting store for a whetstone to sharpen my knife with on the way there. Funny enough, the stores I was looking for were in the Islet Square along with the Islet map, something I recorded on my personal map for future reference. I took a quick look inside both, satisfied with the weapons and ammo they had, and left for home after. It's my turn to cook today if I remember right.

As I walked home, I heard a pebble skitter across the cobblestone streets behind me and paused. I shut my eyes and focused my hearing, trying to figure out if the source was anywhere nearby. Sure enough, I heard the hushed voices of Big Brothers berating a comrade for being careless. I immediately ran down an alley with my knife ready and pistol loaded with the special ammo. I'm not about to delude myself into thinking I could take three Brothers on without help, I can barely take one down with help. "He went down there!" one of them shouted, to my surprise further down the street. Confused yet grateful for the unintentional save, I peeked out from the alley and caught the last two bolting down an alley not too far away from my own. As much as I wanted to leave and let them face the disappointment of not finding their target, I was also curious as to who they confused me for.

Keeping my pistol at the ready, I crept towards the alley they went down as quietly as I could, only to drop my pistol in favor of slamming my hands over my ears. One of them just let out a shriek that put most girls to shame before gurgling into nothing. Another was yelling about getting out of there before being silenced suddenly by the sound of a blade ripping through flesh. The third raced out from the alley sobbing and covered in blood. Before he could notice me or I could grab my gun off the ground, a figure soaked head to toe in blood launched out of the alleyway and plunged a scythe into his stomach. It took me only a second to figure out that it was Alice after she tore her scythe out to the Brother's side, sending gore onto the streets in a myriad of guts and crimson. "Hello there, master Shad," Alice greeted with an ominous smile that only made her terrifying visage look even creepier. "I saw these three pursuing you and thought it best to… eliminate them to keep them from harassing you any further."

While my first instinct was to run before she turned her blade on me, I'd be dead right now if she wanted me so. "Thank you Alice," was all I could muster at the moment. I'm really glad she's on my side right now. "Let's go back home and get you cleaned up."

"As you wish, my liege," Alice replied, that damning smile never leaving her face. With a flick of her wrist, her scythe was spotless, back to its pristine black and silver color and the ground was much redder. Oh yeah, definitely going to be a long year.

* * *

**Well, that took a while**

**Shad: No shit.**

**Shut up! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, follows and favorites with a review help me work ever faster. I'll see you guys next time, now if you excuse me there's a new PS4 game called Fallout 4 calling my name.**

* * *

The behemoth wyvern breathed heavily in its slumber. The red scales that adorned its body glistened from the fire it exhaled with every breath, making itself look to be a giant bonfire. It dreams of destruction and unleashing its fire upon the world once more. Little does it know, a young man would soon grant its wish and damn the world to its flames of destruction. Regrard will soon awaken, with the rage of the demons following it.


	13. Meeting Team RWBY and Juane

**Before I start off the chapter, I just want to make something clear. I'm not trying to overpower Shad, quite the opposite actually. Being realistic, he's had two years to train on his own time with his powers, gather ADAM with Sapphire without using that much of it, and discover new ways to use both. Add that with being a thief and fighting splicers and he's already pretty powerful. While he will be getting stronger, the difference between him and the other Big Brothers is that the second year Big Brothers have had specialized training and a few Big Sisters to boost their power. The same logic applies to Rose and even Sapphire. I'm not trying to make my OCs overpowered. I'm trying to be realistic. Case in point, Jack Ryan became the most powerful man in Rapture in less than a day. Imagine what two years of collecting and training with ADAM could do.**

**Shad: Now that we've addressed that little insecurity of Draco's-**

**Hey!**

**Shad: I'd like to make it clear again that he owns nothing but the story itself and the majority of the OC's used in it. Do we seriously have to do this every chapter?**

**Unless I publish this to the guys who made BioShock and somehow manage to get it accepted as a game or anime idea, yes. But due to the amount of crossovers I intend to have in this, I doubt that's happening anytime soon, and I don't feel like getting booted off the site because I didn't want to put in a disclaimer.**

**Shad: Fair point. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

I've decided to put in a little text key for you guys to clear up confusion.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Dark tone/voice"**

_Noises/stressed words_

* * *

**Shad's Columbia home, Night, Shad's POV**

There was only one word to describe me and Alice's return; pandamonium. From the snippets I was able to make out from the fussing Summons over Alice, she went to them to get an explanation on what was happening and why. After saiting her curiosity, she grabbed her scythe and went out to look for me without saying anything. Now they, along with everyone else who saw the bloodsoaked princess, were worried why she was covered in blood. Though in the case of the girls, they were more worried about my safety. It took a while to calm everyone down and explain everything to them, but I immediately regretted it the moment Tyler let out a conflicted sigh. "As good as those tactics may have worked back in Boston, against three Big Brothers it would've gotten you kill, Shad," he stated, earning disapproving glares from Rose and Sapphire.

"What are you talking about?!" Rose shouted angrily. "He's already taken down three of those assholes, and it's only his third day!"

"He's not wrong though," Rebecca frowned. "When you think about it, Shad only won those fights through sheer luck and exploiting the weakness of an enemy's gear. I had to save him the first fight, and the only reason I could was because he weakened both of them in his rage fit. In the second one, he used a triggered explosive bullet to use the metal armor the Big Brother was wearing as shrapnel, kinda like hitting him with a semtex grenade. And on both occasions he was injured." Rose looked like she was going to go off at her when the most unlikely thing came out of Sapphire's mouth. "She's right." Seeing the shocked and confused looks pointed at her, she decided to explain further.

"Tyler gave daddy a lesson on Big Brothers not long before the second fight, if he hadn't daddy might have died due to the lack of knowledge of the enemy. He might have been too cautious, not taking any unnecessary risks unless he had to, and in a fight like that it'd be the end of him. Though that makes me question how Alice took all three of them down without so much as a scratch."

"It's quite simple," Alice stated, "I simply used Master's tactics against them, only I was able to cleave them down in a few strokes of my scythe. The sight of an apparently rogue unit scared them, as there was no one to call me off." It wasn't too hard to picture that a rogue unit was a summon without a master, though how that comes to be is beyond my understanding.

"However it happened, you need to clean up and pick out a room to sleep in," Tyler told the crimson painted unit. "You can borrow something to wear from-"

"I should be fine with a nightgown I got before hand with your summons," Alice interrupted before heading to my side of the building. "I'll be taking one of the rooms next to my Master, as it seems to be unoccupied." Rose and Rebecca's eyes widened at the revelation that neither of them actually picked out a room for themselves and raced past her, bickering over who got the other room. I wonder if I should tell them there's only one of them? Nah, they can find out themselves.

**A few hours later…**

I stared at the ceiling of my room, contemplating the discussion earlier. They were definitely right that I was lucky in one of those cases, but the other was simply me using a failsafe I have for elite Brute splicers that are being abnormally problematic and crowd control since one snap sets off all of the armed ones at once. Took forever to rig them like that. Anyway, how am I supposed to survive here without getting stronger?

"**Mind if I make a suggestion?"** Kuri asked sweetly. I let out an annoyed sigh and shook my head but answered 'Yes' anyway. I'd do anything to get stronger at this point. "**First of all, some better gear wouldn't hurt. I know you like your load out already, but one of your battles was already won through superior gear. One of those weapon shops we saw in the Market ought to work, preferably a new or unbiased one so the competition can't get any information on you that'd otherwise give you an edge." **

'Wow… that's actually a pretty good idea. I can always melt my old weapons down for materials anyway.'

"**Thank you. The second one is pretty easy, but I need a higher maximum power to put it into action without you being trapped there for a good while."**

'What's the basis so I can at least do my part on my end?"

"**Of my powers or of what I had in mind?"**

'Both.'

"**Oh!" **She actually sounds surprised at that. "**Well uh… my powers run on external darkness, be it a dark room or other people's darkness, and the second idea is honestly pretty mundane."**

'So is an arsenal upgrade,' I countered.

"**Fair point. I was thinking you train in your sleep, your dreams to be precise. I was thinking of sending you into a different world with some tough enemies that followed the dream precedent."**

'Yeah, when you get that little scheme figured out, I'll be all for it, but I need to sleep.' I turned over in my bed and felt a pang of guilt in my chest when I closed my eyes. I had a crisp mental picture of Kuri moping dejectedly with a frown, her ivory locks covering the rest of her face. I cursed at myself and bleeding heart for what I was about to say to her. 'After all… I don't want to look like a slob when I meet my new weapons dealer.' The image of Kuri immediately perked up with a smile on her face instead of a frown. With my conscious a little lighter I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**Market Islet, After school, Shad's POV**

After finally convincing my friends and Alice that I'd be fine if I went out to the Market for an hour or two on my own, I found myself in the Market Square once again, the feeling of being watched ever present. I assume it's Alice since she had that look in her eye that practically screamed 'protect at all costs'.

"**Nail on the head, Shad," **commented Kuri. "**I can sense her darkness from at least a mile away at her current power. She's been tailing you since she left."** … Well, at least she's loyal. "**Me, or her?"**

'Would you stop listening in on my thoughts?!' I yelled at the dark entity. 'And so far while Alice is a definite, you're kind of up in the air right now. I still need to figure out where I stand with you since my past with you as of yet has been nothing but bad things from my perspective.'

"Hey buddy, you OK?" some blond guy asked me while tapping my shoulder, cutting off the connection with Kuri. Something I've found so far is that if someone makes contact with me while talking with Kuri, the connection breaks off immediately. Not sure if it's a fail safe she does or not, but I'm sure as hell not complaining.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, turning back to the map in the square to find a different weapon shop than the one I already found. That one was frequented by Big Brothers a lot since the weapon quality was so good. Not many options so far, all the other ones are either buy outs or already work for a Big Brother.

"Well you had this blank look in your eyes for the past couple of minutes and you weren't moving," the blonde answered, following my eyes as they danced over the map. "You looking for someplace? I'm new here myself, but I can at least try and point you in the right direction."

I let out a small laugh and kept searching the map for any shops I might have missed. "If you can point me to the nearest neutral weapons shop in Columbia, that'd be perfect. But until then, l-"

"What about my friends place?" I suddenly whipped around to face the guy that wouldn't leave me alone and saw he was carrying a couple bags of metals and groceries. "She just opened up today, took her weeks of saving up to rent the place out, but if all goes well she should be able to buy it for keeps in a month or two."

"No affiliation with Big Brothers?" I asked. The blonde shook his head. "Easily bought out for information?"

"Not really, no," answered the blonde, "especially if it involves her friends. But at the same time, she's easily bribed with cookies if you're close to her." I think I'm starting to get the feeling that I know who this girl is, especially if this guy is who I think it is. The breastplate, black hoodie and shoulder guards cemented it.

"Your name is Jaune Arc, isn't it? From show RWBY?" The blonde boy's eyes widened in surprise when I asked. Seems I got it right on the money. "Not too hard to tell honestly. Just had to picture what you'd look like without all the computer geometry and figure out who was starting up the weapons shop. So, Ruby's going to be the weapons smith I take it?" I swear to god, I almost broke him when I asked him that.

"How'd you know?! I didn't even give you a _name_ yet!" Yikes, Jaune's in a full out panic. Better get him to simmer down a bit before having him take me to his friend.

"It was kinda obvious after you mentioned the cookie bribe," I answered. "Never seen a character so obsessed over just cookies and not many other sweets other than Ruby Rose."

"Fair point," Jaune agreed, calming down in the process. "So… mind helping me out with these? Please!" It was then I noticed the strain his arms were going through due to the high amounts of metal and other things in his arms and did the only thing I could do, other than letting him injure or break his foot of course. I darted forward and grabbed a bag from his arms, got low, and shoved another bag upwards with my shoulder so he could get a better grip. Jaune let out a sigh of relief as he was unburdened for a moment. "Thanks for that," he said. "Now let's get back to Ruby's."

"Lead the way," I invited, shifting my own bag in my grip. There must be a lot of metal in this thing, cause it is HEAVY.

* * *

**Unnamed store, Sunset, Shad's POV**

"Why is this place so far away from the Market Square?" I asked Jaune as we came close to our destination. I was tempted to say something about my arms beginning to fall asleep but thought better of it for a question that was nipping at my subconscious. "And why were you there anyway, there's tons of dealerships for metal and grocery shops around here."

"The Market Islet operates like a caste system from what Weiss told us," Jaune replied. "The newer or lesser known shops are on the borders and the more successful ones are in the Square. As for why I was there, I was visiting a few friends that came here a while back. They got us a discount on a bunch of baked stuff."

"Really, who?" Before anything else could be said, a loud sneeze and the sound of an explosion and shattering windows made the both of us grab back reflexively. The store right in front of us just lost its windows in a fiery inferno, what sounded like a couple of girls shouting following shortly, can't tell what though with my ears ringing. Jaune muttered something about something happening again under his breath and rushed into the building, throwing his bag next to the register on the counter as entered a room in the back. There were a bunch of empty paint buckets on the tarped floor of the small shop and the dark red walls were littered with shelves and hooks. I noticed while they were not the best grade for holding heavy weaponry, they'd hold for small and medium arms like pistols, knives, broadswords and some assault rifles. I placed my bag next to Jaune's and made my way downstairs, the argument the two girls were having cluing me into what happened as I went.

"So how does that make Ruby responsable, you're the one that dropped the dust in the first place!" one girl yelled.

"She surprised me, I didn't drop the dust vials on purpose you blonde bimbo!" another rebuttled.

"Can we all please stop fighting?!" Jaune shouted over the both of them in an attempt at being the peacekeeper.

"He's right," said a calmer voice, "besides the fact that you two are acting like children, it seems Jaune brought a guest over." Definately Blake, other than the fact that she's usually the calm one in these situations, there's no way a normal person could hear me coming down the stairs with all that yelling going on. I feel sorry for the poor girl's ears though, if mine hurt a good ways away from the blast zone of that deafening noise, I can only imagine what Blake must've gone through with both her cat _and_ human ears in the ground zero. That being said, props to her for recovering so fast, even if it was with aura.

"Might as well come out then," a younger voice, probably Ruby, shouted, "unless you're some creep that followed Jaune here for an easy score. In that case, we'll kick your butt if you're not out of here in the next three seconds!"

"Don't shoot!" I yelled down in a half joking manner. "I swear that any men, women and children down there are safe." I pushed open the door with my arms up in mock surrender, ready to grab the knife I keep on the back of my shoulder in case of situations like these. " As long as they don't shoot first," I added when I saw the entirety of team RWBY aiming their weapons at the door. I decided to give each of them a quick once over to get myself used to seeing them in real life, taking in their features to see if they changed anything while they've been here, maybe get a clue on what point in time they're from.

"**Want me to slow time a bit for you so they don't immediately kill you for looking at them for so long?" **Kuri asked me before I could start. "**You may not be able to move without breaking it but you'd at least get a buffer time."**

'It'd be appreciated,' I mumbled in my head. Everything seemed to shimmer for a second before everything went silent, from the clammer upstairs in the Market to the quietest breath the girls and Juane could've let out. 'Thanks.'

Blake Belladonna was the first one of to catch my attention, primarily due to the fact she had her Gambol Shroud pointed at two different areas on my body, both extremely painful to get shot in. She has an olive complexion, long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber and are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance (heh, fitting given her race), complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. She wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, a detached scarf-like collar around her neck, a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that have a zipper on the front of each leg. She also has black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm and covers the rest of her lower body with black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers, which have come to be known as her symbol or crest to many people.

Weiss Schnee was the next of the young team of huntresses to catch my eye, and she had her rapier, Myrtenaster, poised to strike. She's one of the shorter girls on the team and has white hair that's pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles, a pale complexion and ice blue eyes, with a crooked scar down her left one I noticed. She's wearing her regular clothes from the show, which is still pretty regal looking if you ask me. She has an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings for jewelry and a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. I noted that the inside of her bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists, and from what I remember, the back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She's also wearing white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are probably also lined with red if her bolero is anything to go on.

Yang Xiao Long, the buxom blonde and tank of team RWBY, was the next to get my attention, her Ember Celica active and, judging from her stance, she was ready to leap at me and punch me through the ceiling if I made any wrong moves. She has long blonde hair that becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head, a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Only things that she wears that classifies as decorative is her orange infinity scarf, black fingerless gloves, a brown belt with a buckle and a pouch, and a small banner-like object with her burning heart crest on it. Other than that, she wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top that also has her crest on it. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs that have two small golden buttons on the sides. She also wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back from what I recall, and over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt, and brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot.

And finally there was Ruby, the team's adorable leader and youngest member at 15 years old. But right now, she looks downright scary with her HCSS (High Caliber Sniper-Scythe), Crescent Rose, aimed right at my head and silver eyes glaring at me, one of them almost hidden by her shoulder length black hair that turned to red at the tips. She's dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with her famous red cloak. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch and a silver version of her rose emblem. Definitely the simplest of her team, but she makes it work.

"**So before I let the timestream flow normally again, I need to ask you something," **Kuri said with an even tone as opposed to her usual bubbly or mischievous edge. "**How in the HELL do you know the proper names of all those articles of clothing?!"**

'If you recall, I've been shopping with Rose whenever she got mad or upset in Boston to keep her from killing someone in the school… which was quite often to be honest,' I deadpanned. 'I picked up a few things while being dragged around and lectured about what was what.'

"**Oh… right… hehe,"** Kuri laughed embarrassed. Wait, or is that perversely? Hell if I know. "**I'm… just gonna let time go back to normal now."** Sure enough, the air shimmered again and all the sounds and noise came back once it stopped.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Weiss questioned heatedly. "And as Ruby already said, you'll be sorry you ever came here if you came to rob us."

"That any way to talk to a potential customer?" I quipped, causing Ruby's eyes to light up with joy and collapsed her weapon. She was in front of me in a flash of rose petals, her eyes glittering with hope.

"You're going to buy stuff from here?" Ruby asked me excitedly, getting an amused smile from her sister, Jaune and Blake and an annoyed sigh from Weiss.

"Once the place is finished, yeah," I replied. I figured it'd be fine to let my arms down again and did so, not getting shot or punched by any of the girls in the room from doing so. Yep, I'm probably good for now. "You think you could do custom jobs?"

"Probably, depends on what you're asking for and if you have a blueprint," Ruby explained. "Other than that we're gonna be selling all sorts of guns and melee weapons made on site by me. Since the Vytal festival is coming up soon, some of the money will go to helping Beacon pay for the dust we need for the terrains and to cover the other festival stuff." Well, seems like volume 3 is just around the corner in their timeline. "Hey, we were talking about the shop's name before you and Jaune got here, what do you think of-"

"We are not naming it that!" Weiss shouted at her young leader. I also just realized that a), the rest of team RWBY had their weapons put away and b), Weiss would be the shortest on the team without those heels she's wearing.

"What's wrong with naming the shop after our team name, team CFVY did it!" Ruby complained.

"Um… before I answer you on that, who's doing what when the shop opens?" I asked. Judging by how Weiss had her attention on me now, it's safe to say that the crisis is averted… for now.

"Well, I'll be handling the negotiations between the other stores and suppliers, as well as pricing the weapons based on their quality and the materials used," Weiss answered.

"I'm working the counter and handling the sales," Blake added.

"I got bouncer duty!" Yang's evil smile while she said that coupled with her eyes turning red as well made me pity the next person to screw with this store.

"And I'm making the weapons for RWBY's Thorns!" Ruby cheered.

"We are not calling it that!" Weiss yelled again.

"Aw c'mon Weiss, why not?!" Ruby shouted back. As the two began their back and forth on what the shop should be named, I thought it'd be a good time to ask Jaune something that hadn't been mentioned yet.

"What are you and the rest of team JNPR going to be doing?" I asked the blonde leader.

"Well, we were sent here along with team CMET (Comet) to help teams RWBY and CFVY as punishment for something that happened on Remnant," he answered, getting slightly embarrassed at the end.

"Oh dear god, what did Nora do?" 'It must've been bad to get you guys sent out of Beacon for a bit,' I mentally added.

"Actually, it's what Vomit boy here did, surprisingly," Yang supplied. She had torn her attention away from the argument in front of her in favor of smirking in Jaune's direction mischievously.

"Oh come on, this is Juane we're talking about here, what could he have done to get his whole team sent here?"

"Well…"

* * *

**Beacon Academy, days ago**

"Gah, no!" Jaune yelled as someone grabbed his hood and pulled it over his head. Namely, a certain anti faunus bully named Cardin Winchester. They were in the hallway in between classes and Cardin had decided to blind Jaune by pulling his hood over his head.

"Hah, wuss!" Cardin laughed as Jaune desperately tried to keep his hood from going over his head. And since it's Jaune we're talking about here, we all know he failed. Much to the unknown chagrin of Cardin.

An audible click was heard as something switched in Jaune's head, drawing looks from everyone in the hall except Cardin, who was too busy laughing as he attempted to torture Jaune to notice the imminent danger he was in. At least, until he felt Crocea Mors pierce his back and exit the other side. He immediately let go of Jaune's hood and stiffened up with a "Hurk!" as Jaune began talking in a much darker tone of voice. "**Oh, you'll live. Wuss."** Everyone now had made a crowd around the two and looked on in abject terror as Juane tore his family sword out of Cardin's side. "**Maybe."**

Before the crowding students had the chance to react at all, blonde goofball's hood was pulled down by one of the teachers of Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch. Jaune immediately seemed to go into a daze and tried to process what was going on around him. "Mister Arc," Goodwitch spoke sternly. Jaune turned to face his teacher, ever oblivious to the blood coating his favorite sword, gloves and the front of his armor for now. "It seems we have much to discuss in Mr. Ozpin's office."

* * *

**Back to present**

"So basically, Jaune got hooded by Cardin and went godmode on him," I summed up.

"Ye_p_," Yang responded, popping the 'p'. "That day we all learned a very valuable lesson; Jaune turns into the Grim Reaper when his hood goes up more than Ruby does when you stand between her and a plate of cookies."

"Or you with your hair," Blake jabbed, getting a shocked look from her partner. Before Yang could even begin to get a retort out, Weiss and Ruby's fight seemed to hit its apex.

"Well if you think it's such a good name for the store, why don't we have our guest decide?!" Weiss yelled at her leader.

"Fine! It's not like yours is any better anyway!" Ruby yelled back. "Shad! Which name is better?! RWBY's Thorns or RWBY's Edges?" Really, Weiss? I thought you'd be more creative than that.

"As much as it pains me to say this to you girls, neither of those sounds really good," I said honestly. Needless to say, Weiss looked indignant and Ruby was a bit dejected. "I mean, other people may like it, but I personally don't think it's as good a name as you guys could come up with. Maybe put up a poll or something for people that pass by to vote on the store's name and suggest their own."

"Then in that case," a familiar voice spoke from the doorway and immediately had team RWBY on edge again, "why not RWBY's Scarlet Beginnings? It's as good as your all getting for now."

"Hey, Tyler," I greeted. Ruby hesitantly put her weapon away when I did so, seeing that I somehow knew this guy in a positive way. "What brings you here?"

"Your friends back home have been getting anxious about when you're going to be back," Tyler stated. "It's only because my summons can overpower Alice easily that she hasn't torn Columbia apart looking for you."

"Well, that sounds like my cue to leave." I turned and stuck a hand out to Ruby. "Here's hoping you get everything squared away so we can have a good relationship later." Ruby gave me a small smile and shook my hand.

"Same here! I hope you drop by again soon, we may not be fully ready yet, but some help is always appreciated," Ruby said in her usual cheery tone.

"Don't be a stranger now!" Yang chirped as I walked up the stairs and out of the unfinished store.

"So… how antsy were the girls?" I asked my mentor, shuddering at the feeling of dread that just came over me.

"Enough for them to follow me here," he answered. I paled and turned around to see Rose and Rebecca glaring daggers into my head and seething in anger, a multitude of things floating around Rose and Rebecca's arms covered in metal.

"Uh… can we just talk this one out?" I asked the girls nervously. A rock almost crashed into my face, the only reason it didn't was because of my ADAM enhanced reflexes. "Guess not." I immediately turned tail and ran for my room at the base while getting the best agility training I've had in awhile from dodging both the projectiles Rose sent at me and the metal infused punches from Rebecca.

* * *

**Finally finished with this one! And thank gods for wikipedia descriptions!**

**Shad: 'Bout damn time too. So where did you get that thing with Jaune from?**

**That was from a Deviant call Oobidoobi, though I did add on a few things. Expect a lot of headcanon stuff from him, he's funny as hell at times.**

**Shad: So yeah, as it's already been said up there, send in your shop names for team RWBY via review or PM and if the details weren't clear enough, it has to include their team name. Other than that, it's all fair game.**

**Sapphire: Along with your opinion on the chapter if you'd please.**

**And now for an Omake starring Sapphire.**

* * *

**Unknown shop, Market Islet, Afternoon, 3rd person PoV**

Sapphire walked up to the overnight sensation of a sweets store with cash in her pocket. She had heard about this place, the CFVY Cafe, from a conversation a couple of her classmates were having, and apparently the populace was already hooked. Given how long her father was taking, she figured something sweet to come home to would be much appreciated. That and she had a sweet tooth to rival her father. Which is saying a lot. The young girl passed the Asian looking bouncer with a large orange sword and walked into the shop with a ringing of the overhead bell. Then blanched at what she walked into. A Big Brother was apparently harassing a waitress for the small store, the dark skinned man at the counter scowling at the offender.

"Excuse me?" asked Sapphire in a sweet, innocent tone.

"What is it brat, can't you see I'm busy here?" the Big Brother growled.

"Could you do me a favor?" Sapphire locked her hands behind her back and walked up to the pervert, trying to look as sweet and childlike as she could.

"As long as it gets you out of my hair, fine." The Big Brother stooped down to Sapphire's level and looked her in the eye. "What do you want?"

Sapphire's sweet smile turned into an emotionless deadpan and her arms swung out in front of her. A loud _schunk_ was heard as the poison knives she grabbed from the sheaths on her back pierced his heart and lung, eliciting a gasp of shock and pain from the Big Brother. "_**Die**_." And so he did. He fell to the floor as Sapphire pulled her knives out of his chest, the young Sister cleaning her knives on the fallen Brother's shirt and putting them away before skipping up to the counter with cash in hand. "Can I have a bit of everything please?" She asked the cashier sweetly, as if nothing happened in the first place.


	14. Another Day in the Sky

**Shad: Where the hell is Draco?**

**Rose: He's over there. *points to me sulking in a corner***

**Shad: Sheesh, what happened to him?**

**Sapphire and godly: *comes out with an equally distraught expression* We watched RWBY volume 3.**

**Shad: Oh come on, how bad could it be?**

**Sapphire: I'd tell, but I'll be spoiling major things. **

**Godly: Yeah, all we can say is that things went to shit fast.**

**Shad: Well damn. Uh… Draco only owns the story and his OC's. Everything else was from other people. Hope you enjoy!**

***sulks* Poor Yang…**

* * *

"Talking"

'Present Thoughts'

**"Dark tone/voice"**

_Noises/stressed words_

_Writing_

' "YELLING" '

And any variations or combinations of them you can figure out. I'll be putting up more as the situation calls for.

* * *

**Shad's home, Columbia, Night, Shad's PoV**

"Hey Shad, welcome ba- whoa!" Geo's greeting was cut short by a certain ravenette's scythe aimed at my legs. The flat edge of the blade gave me the perfect launch pad to vault over its owner and roll into a run for my room, and Alice was a perfect stopping guard for the two other women chasing me. I ran past everyone in my path in my desperation to get to my room, including Sapphire I later realized. The moment I was in my small bastion of safety, I slammed the door shut and locked it as fast as my body would let me. I slid down the reinforced wood of the door, which groaned slightly in protest to the bashing it took on the other side. I didn't know what scared me more; Rose's telekinetic punch, Rebecca's metal infused punch, or the things I'm sure Alice would do to me in her rage. Honestly, Alice was winning out.

I took a deep breath and sighed in relief. 'Ok, quick recap,' I thought to myself. 'I went to Ruby's shop name to be decided after meeting Jaune, made a deal that scored me a weaponsmith, ended up being wicked late to get back home, so Rose and Rebecca tailed Tyler to give me their punishment for making them worry.' I noticed a bag of sweets and a small meal on a tray table on my bed, a piece of paper with a sapphire drawing next to it. 'Note to self, thank Sapphire for this when the girls calm down. Anyway, when I got home, Alice apparently overpowered Tyler's units in her crazed attempt to keep me from doing something like that again.'

"**That sounds about right,"** Kuri quipped.

Somethings up. 'What did you find out? And why do you sound funny?' I asked the white haired girl.

"**What makes you think I found something out?"** the darker side of me rebuked. "**I just like commenting on your thoughts. As for my voice, I'm thinking of trying a different accent and it's still adjusting. Changes to myself take time since BB came in here."**

'Don't change the subject. While what you said is true, you wouldn't comment on something like this unless you had something to say.' Kuri made a sound to deny it but went silent. 'Check and mate.'

"**OK fine, I did have something to announce,"** the girl admitted. "**My power has been increasing pretty damn fast."**

'Any idea how?'

Kuri had a grin on her face that made her look insane. "**Oh, I know exactly how. There's two beings of darkness here other than me, Alice and that witch Semira. By drawing off of the darkness they emit naturally, I've being increasing my own power to the point where we can train in your sleep in about a week."**

'As awesome as that is, mentioning sleep just made me realize how tired I actually am after that sprint.' I layed down on my bed, stretched and yawned. 'G'night.'

"**What about-"**

'She has a key, and if the other girls passed her, she'll probably understand. I'll make it up to her otherwise.'

"**If you say so, Shad."**

* * *

**The next morning, Columbia Academy, Shad's PoV**

As it turned out, they didn't pass her. They were pounding at my door, but Sapphire was taking a shower by the time Tyler and his girls tied them up and dragged them to the training room to cool them off. So now, I was alone with Sapphire, who was currently riding on my shoulders while sipping from a mint milkshake to compensate for last night. And that's just the start for now. I'll probably do more for her after school. "Hey, did you hear?" I started listening in on a passing conversation by instinct.

"Depends. What about?"

"The witchers living in Columbia."

"Oh right. The Trial of the Grasses already went on, right…?" At that point, I'd already gotten out of earshot, by it was a nice tidbit. 'I wonder who made the cut?' I pondered. My vision flashed for a split second, and Sapphire's shrill scream echoed through my ears, her body convulsing on the floor in pain from a bottled liquid in a man's hand that she'd just drunk from. I clutched her shins a little tighter out of reflex after. The obvious question left her lips a second after.

"Are you OK, Big Bro?" She tossed the empty cup into a trash can as we passed the school gate. "Is it about those witcher things?"

I craned my head back and smiled at my little girl. "I'm fine, Saph. Just thinking about what might've been if I hadn't found you." Not a full lie. That was probably her going through the Trial in another life.

"I don't think I'd like that life much either," Sapphire agreed. She leaned forward, sniffed at the air and gasped. "Uncle Rinku's fighting!"

My eyes widened and my thoughts vocalized themselves. "What the hell? How did he even get here?!" I ran to the crowd in the courtyard and shoved my way through to the center, Sapphire clinging on to me tighter to avoid falling off and into the crowd. " 'Bought time you got here," said Tyler. He and the rest of my friends were right beside me. "It's been mostly trash talk between the trainer and Big Brother so far, but the fight's about to start."

The number of people interested in seeing a witcher go against a Big Brother was outstanding. I'm pretty sure at least everyone in my class alone was watching currently, to say nothing of the higher years. I think I actually saw that kid I destroyed a couple days ago in the crowd. "I smell a lot of third years here, not many seconds," Rose reported to me. I gave her a nod in acknowledgement. While Tyler seems alright, I can't say the same for other third year students quite yet. She was basically telling me to stay on my guard here.

"You're sending your student to fight me? Weakling will be dead in a half minute!" The Big Brother taunted. He was in bronze Soldier armor, wielding a sword and a large shield that could easily cover his whole body.

"Remember your training so far," a rather grizzled man with brown hair, yellow, cat like eyes and littered in scars barked to the hooded combatant. Said person had the two traditional witcher swords on his back and the first stage Wolf School gear on with a hood attached. The clincher was hearing his voice.

"All of a couple years of sword and reflex training coupled with what you've personally taught me in a day? Yeah, I'll take him down no problem," my brother snipped with sarcasm dripping in his voice. He pulled down his hood, revealing his new witcher eyes in place of the hazel I've come to know, and drew his steel sword into a defensive stance. The two combatants inched closer to each other, silently daring the other to make the first move. However, the fight was cut short by a tear from Ms. Elizabeth.

She stepped out of the time space gap with a coffee in her hand and dark circles under her eyes. "Care to explain why I had to keep the Discipline Committee from coming down here to stop _another_ bloodbath?" She inquired, her voice promising pain to whoever answered wrong. "No? Then here's what's going to happen. You all get to your classes and wait for the tournament next month, or I'll give you an all expenses paid trip to the moon." The evil aura she was giving off coupled with the fact she was ready to fulfil her promise scared the crowd off long before she finished her threat, with the exception of me, Sapphire, my brother, the Big Brother (who was paralyzed in fear) and the witcher. Tyler had put a note in my pocket with the time for the next lesson and where it was.

"I'm gonna get to class, daddy," Sapphire told me as she climbed to the ground, giving me a quick hug on her way down. "Love you, see you after school!" As sweet as she was, the display was enough to draw the attention of the others.

The Big Brother glared and made a move to attack me when he thought no one was looking. Big mistake. He didn't even make it a couple feet out before a tear opened and whisked him off somewhere. Elizabeth mumbled what sounded like "I warned him" before heading back to her office.

"So this is the new school mom said you were going to?" My brother asked me. He already sheathed his blade and had his hood back up. "Gotta say, the view is definitely better." I turned to my brother, stared at him for a moment, and did the first thing that came to mind; slapping him hard enough to send him reeling.

"You suicidal _idiot_!" I shouted at my younger sibling. "You and I both know damn well that the Trial of the Grasses kills most of the people that take it, to say nothing of how dangerous being a witcher is! Where'd you even find the time to train before it?!" My brother's shocked expression was too much. I tried to restrain my laughter, but it was ultimately futile. "Pffft... hahahaha! But despite that, I know that my brother of all the people in the city, my little brother at the very least would survive. And it's honestly good to see you, bro." The hurt that crossed his face when I started to laugh melted into a light hearted smile at my praise.

"Nice to see you too, Shad," Rinku chuckled. "I was using kendo training sessions as my cover for witcher training for two reasons. First, I figured it would blend in nicely with the witcher fighting style, which I was right about. Second… well, we both saw how you reacted just now, you'd never have allowed it earlier." 'Can you really blame me for not wanting to lose any more family than I already have?' "Now then, we should be heading to our respective classes then, shouldn't we?" My mind blanked for a few minutes. 'And did I seriously forget that I need to get to class?' Then my hand got a bit intimate with my face.

"We'll talk about this next time, see ya later, bro," I shouted back to my brother as I ran for my class. I was praying to whatever god was willing to listen that the teacher would take an impromptu lesson as an excuse the entire way there.

* * *

**Cafeteria, Columbia Academy, Afternoon, Shad's PoV**

"Care to remind me how _you're_ here, again?" Rebecca rather pointedly asked her rival. It's times like these that I hate being between the two. Just glad that a, there were regular people around, so Rose had to use a notepad to communicate with Rebecca and b, they weren't clinging to my arms. That'd make it both a bit awkward for me and hard to get up to do something.

The note Rose penned out after was scrawled out much faster and sloppier than her usual neat and careful writing. _Like I said for the umpteenth time, Tyler pulled some strings to allow me to be near Shad and not worry about being forcibly taken during a lunch._ I sighed and poked at my food as the two women beside me continued to silently fight each other. Alice was sitting across from us, one hand ready to bring her scythe down on the girls in case they tried to get physical and I was in the crossfire, the other eating her food. Geo was… texting someone?

_Bzz! Bzz!_

The vibrating of my phone told me exactly who he texted. I flipped open my phone and read off the text to myself. Well… and technically Kuri too, but that's besides the point. _If u leave now, the girls might not notice till l8er, or at least after lunch._ Thank god for friends that pay attention. After slipping a bit of food into my glove, I slipped out of my chair unnoticed by the Rose and Rebecca. Alice was a different story. A quick look conveyed how annoyed I was and that I just wanted to finish my lunch in peace, stopping my self appointed guardian in her tracks. I made a beeline for the door to the courtyard and sat down at the farthest bench possible. After making sure no one followed me outside, I materialized at apple from my glove and took a bite out of it. The crunch from the bite might've covered the coughing next to me if I didn't have sensitive hearing.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to eat in peace," the person next to me deadpanned with a bit of an accent. Their voice was muffled, by bandages I saw when I turned to look at them, so I couldn't tell what kind. It didn't help that I honest to gods couldn't tell if the guy was actually a guy or a girl. They were wearing extremely baggy clothes with a dull, oak bark brown color scheme. Anything not covered up by their clothes was instead wrapped up in pristine, white cloth bandages, with the exception of their goggle covered eyes. Even their hair.

"You and me both," I sighed, taking another bite of my apple. "I'll be out of your hair soon enough, I just need a few minutes to clear my head."

"From what?" The person next to me was eating their lunch in rather small bites, pulling down the bandages to eat only for them to go right back to their original position when let go.

"Girl problems. Two of my friends are obsessed with me and another is obsessed with protecting me. The main problem of this, is that the first two want me to chose between them when I barely know one of them, the other I've known for two years and trust with my life, and the protector has an itchy trigger finger that goes off if someone so much as tries to touch me with mal intent. I mean, I'll probably learn to cope, it's only been a couple of days. But I just need to breath and not smell perfume right next to me for a few minutes." The person next to me was silent for a few moments before letting out a small laugh that honestly didn't have much emotion either.

"I don't know whether to pity you or sock you in the face." They chucked their trash into a bin across the path from us and stifled a burp before continuing. "I mostly pity you though. Can't be easy having to balance that out along with whatever else you have in your life. If you want advice, however, then I'd simply tell them that and see what happens afterwards."

"I take it you've been in this situation before?" I stretched out to loosen up a bit and popped my neck back into place. All this stress lately, I may need to see a masseuse or a chiropractor or something soon.

"No. My brother has. I'm merely saying what he should have done."

"Really? What'd he try to do?"

"He tried to take all of them at once without talking any of it over with them first," my new acquaintance deadpanned, though I could make out a bit of humor in their tone.

"_Snrk_. I can only tell how that ended. If there's anything I've learned about women recently, it's that they usually don't like to share their lover, potential or otherwise."

"Then you're a smart man, and a fast learner." The bandage clad acquaintance I just made stood up and stretched. "Well, we'd best be heading off. Lunch shall end in a few moments."

I checked my watch. "Well, guess you got that one down to a tee…" I trailed off. I didn't ever catch this person's name did I?

"Midnas," their muffled voice supplied. "Second year. It was pleasant meeting you, Shad Wolf. You're rather famous amongst the campus. Or infamous depending on who you ask."

"Well, it was nice meeting you too, Midnas," I said with a smile. "Hope to see you again soon." With that, my potential new friend walked around the corner of the building to what I assume to be another entrance of the school.

"Sha-a-d~!" I gulped and turned around to see a rather ominous looking Rose staring right at me. "Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting~? Let alone walking out on her?"

_Bzz! Bzz!_

I slipped out my phone and checked the message on it from my mentor. _My advice? Run. Now._ I took no hesitation and followed said advice to the letter. "Get back here, Shad!" I heard Rebecca yell behind me along with the profanities Rose was yelling. Yep. Just another day in my new life.

* * *

**Finally got that finished!**

**Shad: Decent size update too, not counting the bonus.**

**Yep! And since I've kept the people waiting for this update long enough, I won't waste time on this A/N. Everyone remember to review and all that good stuff, and I'll see you all next time.**

**Sapphire: Before daddy and Draco forget though, you all get to decide whether Midnas is a boy or a girl and what nationality he/she is. If no one says anything, Draco will just ask his brother.**

**Thanks Saph!**

**Sapphire: No problem! **

* * *

"Any luck on those samples yet?" Tyler asked his alpha mate.

"Nothing yet," Eleanor sighed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and eyes and reviewed her notes. "Unless I can get a few more samples outside of Shad's blood to compare, I won't be making much more progress."

"Have you used everything the headmistress has in storage?" the brunette male asked while he looked over his lover's notes as well. There were no contradicting results or anything out of place, as usual.

"Everything she has documented," Eleanor confirmed. "It just doesn't make sense though. How could this thing in his blood be so intelligent and resistant when it's been separated from him for multiple days, in isolation no less?"

"We'll figure it out eventually," Tyler assured. "After all, I'm his trainer and the tournament is coming up soon. We'll have plenty of opportunities to get the samples you need."

Eleanor sighed again and let out a small chuckle. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Eleanor. You and all the others." Tyler gave his first lover a chaste kiss before heading over to a separate research station to continue his own observation of the anomaly in Shad's blood.


End file.
